


Ragazza-Sole

by Kyrgwayne (Noruard)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Flashbacks, Insight, Italiano | Italian, Spoilers
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-05-09 17:56:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 30,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5549939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noruard/pseuds/Kyrgwayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La bambina era bianca e dorata in faccia, e castana come tronchi di foreste vergini. Il colore dei suoi occhi vagava in una landa sconosciuta, nell'inafferrabile confine fra terra e vegetazione.<br/>Quando il riflesso della sua spada rossa vi si era rispecchiato, avevano brillato, neri, come lo spazio, e ardenti, simili a fari al di là di profondissime acque.<br/>R-e-y.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Primo Movimento

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CalliopeChandler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalliopeChandler/gifts).



> Spoiler alert  
> Non leggete, se non avete visto il film.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Do not go gentle into that good night,  
> Old age should burn and rave at close of day;  
> Rage, rage against the dying of the light.  
> Though wise men at their end know dark is right,  
> Because their words had forked no lightning they  
> Do not go gentle into that good night.  
> Good men, the last wave by, crying how bright  
> Their frail deeds might have danced in a green bay,  
> Rage, rage against the dying of the light.  
> Wild men who caught and sang the sun in flight,  
> And learn, too late, they grieved it on its way,  
> Do not go gentle into that good night.  
> Grave men, near death, who see with blinding sight  
> Blind eyes could blaze like meteors and be gay,  
> Rage, rage against the dying of the light.  
> And you, my father, there on the sad height,  
> Curse, bless, me now with your fierce tears, I pray.  
> Do not go gentle into that good night.  
> Rage, rage against the dying of the light." __  
> **_Dylan Thomas, Do not go gentle in that good night **__**_**

La ragazza- sole, di là dalla grande nera ferita, lo guardò. L'aria intorno a lei era ferma, in un ardore cristallino- persino nel fragore delle valanghe, sotto la tormenta di tronchi sradicati, terra e foglie morte che staffilavano l'aria nella loro impetuosa rovina.

La lama di lei, color oltremare, non conosceva fremito- la sua, lei stessa lo aveva domato ad affogarla ancora palpitante nella neve, scossa da un assordante ronzio, come sciami di calabroni impazziti.

Poi, la ragazza sole si girò- gli rivolse le spalle, magre, misere, ma dritte, in una fermezza quasi regale, come tante volte aveva visto ergersi sua madre. Corse via: il mondo era un unico boato, orrendo, una vasta voragine dai bordi riarsi. Il mondo era la frustata impressa sul suo viso, e l'ustione del laser sulle spalle, e il blaster che, come un topo, scavava ancora nella sua carne, forse già pericolosamente vicino ai punti vitali.

Desiderò di accoccolarsi su un fianco e giacere, un nudo fagotto di sangue, aspettando che anche l'ultima isola di alberi e fango sprofondasse nel mare di lava sottostante. Tornare bambino nella culla della morte: _sarebbe rassicurante, ragazza sole_. Ma era davvero troppo debole- il suo corpo, ridotto ad una molliccia, tiepida prigione sempre più insofferente agli stimoli che tentava d'imprimerle, come una piccola spaventata bestia di rovo gettata dentro a una gabbia troppo grande. Si sarebbe girato fra poco; il sonno serpeggiava nel sangue, gravava sulle palpebre, e con il sonno sarebbe venuta la fine, pensò, con gratitudine.

LUI avrebbe forse tratto nuovo vigore dalle ferite- lui avrebbe saputo come riportare la ragazza sole, e rialzarsi, e ricominciare a lottare. Ma un uomo che muore non deve rimpiangere, non deve mentire, non quando è solo con se stesso nel mezzo dello sfacelo. Basta menzogne, Cavaliere di Ren, Maestro, Ragazzo-Lava: non sarai mai come lui, non ne avrai il tempo e, forse, non ne avresti avuto la forza.

_La mia faccia. Brucia_. La neve gli sembrava desiderabile come forse, nel suo squallido deserto interstellare, la ragazza aveva tante volte desiderato pura acqua fresca sulle labbra scorticate dal sole.

Ben Solo- ma non si sarebbe rivolto così a se stesso, se avesse potuto- stese le dita sul terreno percosso da continui singulti.

La neve rispose docilmente al suo tocco: era acquosa, scaldata dal calore che, lentamente, lo abbandonava, imbrattata di sangue e di scarpate, molte delle quali avevano lasciato una sottile traccia di sabbia: granelli minuscoli, portati fra le galassie dai logori stivali di una ragazzina.

Stirò il braccio poco più su, resistendo al dolore, finché non sentì il ghiaccio crocchiare fra le falangi e le unghie, sotto il rivestimento dei guanti, dolere per lo sforzo, mentre penetravano una sostanza più compatta: richiuse il pugno e lo avvicinò al viso: nel cuore del palmo nero c'era un piccolo grumo bianco. Lo applicò sulla ferita, soffiando fra le labbra per soffocare un gemito- di dolore o, forse, di sollievo.

_Le mie labbra. Bruciano._

Il sudore si condensava in perle di ghiaccio, sulla fronte e fra i capelli.

L'aria, scossa da correnti convettive, spazzava ora gelida, ora percorsa da grevi raffiche di bollore, provenienti dalle spaccature della crosta terrestre o, probabilmente, dalla base che, da qualche parte oltre la fenditura, continuava a esplodere nella notte, lacerando il cielo in repentini squarci di rosso.

L'emorragia al fianco sembrava essersi fermata; _non durerà a lungo. Corri, ragazza, prendi il tuo piccolo traditore e l'uomo scimmia, vola fra le lingue di fuoco che hai appiccato tu stessa. Va' da lei e dille cosa ho fatto, dille che si arrenda e che mi liberi. Dille che la principessa è rimasta sola._

Ritrasse la mano e contemplò la poltiglia di sangue e nevischio: un reticolo di carne bruciata si era staccato dalla guancia e ora pendeva dalla sua mano, sottile come una ragnatela, un macabro ricamo sul cuoio del guanto.

Era sempre stato attaccato alla corporeità delle cose: la rigida gonna inamidata di Leia- quelle poche volte che indulgeva a indumenti più femminili; il carburante e l'olio ingrommati insieme al sudore sulle camicie di suo padre; il sentore di salso e sapone sulla ruvida cappa di Luke, e quell'odore di bachelite bruciata che la spada lasciava nell'aria, sferzandola col suo ronzìo mortale.

E poi la pelle- suo padre l' aveva ruvida, irta di una barba troppo presto argentata; quella di Leia era setosa, ma solo per via di quelle polveri colorate che si spalmava in faccia, con quel profumo sottile, che finiva per impregnare gli abiti e anche lui, fin tanto che aveva trascorso molto tempo fra quelle braccia. L' uomo- scimmia era morbido e caldo: ricordava il tempo in cui aveva un nome, Chewbacca, e lo portava sulle spalle. Più vicino alle stelle, innalzato da terra, un piccolo uomo sulle spalle dei giganti. 

Sull'orlo dei guanti e sulla tela nera delle vesti era rimasta la scia della ragazza-sole: lei emanava moltissimi odori, tutti diversi, che i suoi sensi acutizzati dalla sofferenza rintracciavano uno ad uno. Sul polso, le stille dei loro sudori mescolati nella battaglia esalavano un acidulo sentore, odore di pelle bionda e giovane, sporca di fatica e provata dal viaggio- fluidi di un corpo macinato dall'arsura. Sulle dita,  con cui l'aveva toccata, il sangue di lei. Era amarognolo, ferroso.

Ben Solo, o ciò che ne restava, si succhiò le labbra: il suo sangue sgorgava in piccoli rivoli ed era molto più dolce di quello di lei. 

La bambina era bianca e dorata in faccia, e castana come tronchi di foreste vergini. Il colore dei suoi occhi vagava in una landa sconosciuta, nell'inafferrabile confine fra terra e vegetazione. Quando il riflesso della sua spada rossa vi si era rispecchiato, avevano brillato, neri, come lo spazio, e ardenti, simili a fari al di là di profondissime acque.

R-e-y.

Il nome era nella sua testa, insieme a molte altre cose: distese accecanti, color dell'oro, colossi di pietra e di ferro e soli color porpora e interminaili giorni gemelli, non più lunghi e monotoni di una nuda tacca scavata nell'ardesia con una punta di metallo. Allora, nell'ovatta della stanza in cui si era svolto l'interrogatorio, e adesso, sopra i rimbombi, gli era parso quasi di poter sentire il gracidìo del bulino che grattava alacre come un grillo sulla superficie nera- a volte, nel silenzio, altre con l'unico contrappunto del vento fra le violacee dune del tramonto.

La mente di Rey era piena di sole, e sconfinatezze, e desolazione. Se soltanto avesse ascoltato, invece di gettarsi sulle paure dell'avversario, avida piccola rovistratrice delle sabbie, allenata a cogliere il più piccolo barlume di guadagno in una pila di rifiuti...Sangue del suo sangue.

Un accesso di tremori e un sibilo: la radura collassò di qualche piede. Il calore cresceva, segno che il magma stava risalendo.

Riuscì a rotolare sul fianco detsro, applicando una forte pressione sull sterno. La nausea si impossessò di lui per un istante, e un rivolo di vomito rossastro si riversò sulla neve, in una piccola pozza dall'odore metallico. 

Ben Solo, perché ora non era rimasto che lui, nella boscaglia, sorrise; doveva trattarsi di un'orribile smorfia, vista dall'esterno: la pelle tirava come se fosse all'improvviso troppo poca per la totalità del suo viso.

Ragazza-sole...quanta acqua c'era, in quella piccola testa! Vi aveva intravisto un grande oceano- un profondo, verde pelago trapunto di lussureggianti speroni che si conficcavano nelle nuvole rigonfie di monsoni, e bianche, come i bianchissimi abiti della donna che, un tempo, lo chiamava mio piccolo Ben. Prima che i suoi occhi, da bruni, diventassero neri e freddi, e lo giudicassero, perché nelle sue vene scorreva il sangue dei Solo e la famiglia era, ancora una volta, una maledizione. Leia aveva amato suo marito, appassionatamente: ma quando il veleno del rancore aveva contaminato ogni ricordo, anche Ben Solo era diventato colpevole quanto suo padre, o almeno così era certo che fosse avvenuto. 

Era precipitato facilmente nell'infuriare della loro eterna contesa, avvinghiato a loro per via dei vincoli parentali, sangue del loro sangue.

Ma mai, mai si era sentito tanto solo, in quegli infiniti innumeri giorni non più lunghi e monotoni di una nuda tacca sul muro, a segnare il tempo fra una precipitosa partenza del padre e un suo sempre più breve e distratto ritorno. Se fosse cresciuto sotto il sole, dentro al sole, affogando in mari di sabbia, vivendo di elemosina e scavando ferraglia come un palombaro, ma con Rey, forse non avrebbe scelto il cammino del Biasimo.

Ora, l'unico sangue che gli suscitasse appartenenza era quello degli altri, versato a terra e sulle sue mani; il sangue dei morti.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questo disegno, a mio parere molto bello, è quanto di più vicino potessi immaginare alla situazione descritta in questo capitolo. Credo che czaritsa sia anche l'autrice ma, se così non fosse, mi scuso per non poter riconoscere all'autore il credito che merita. http://czaritsa.tumblr.com/post/137177108997/the-evil-space-prince-bleeding-in-snow  
> *This touching work of art is very close to what I intended to depict in this chapter. I take Czaritsa to be author of the painting, but should that not be the case, I apologize, for I really have no way to give the artist the credits he/she deserves.


	2. Secondo Movimento

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Per chiunque sia rimasto con me anche dopo il primo capitolo, grazie infinite.  
> Sarei molto felice se voleste unirvi a noi in un progetto che stiamo realizzando su Tumblr: si chiama From Italy with Reylo ed è un blog dedicato a fanfiction, meta, fan art e discussioni sulla Reylo e sull'universo SW, in italiano.  
> L'idea è nata dalla considerazione che, su Tumblr, ci fosse poco materiale in lingua per i fan italiani.  
> Veniteci a trovare su http://fromitalywithreylo.tumblr.com ; siamo ancora giovani, ma insieme possiamo realizzare molto!

Avevano assicurato la ragazza nella stessa posizione occupata poco tempo prima dal pilota- un clone di suo padre, un insolente ragazzino dagli occhi di smeraldo, avvolto in una gibbosa giacca di pelle e che si era dimostrato sufficientemente scaltro da sfuggirgli. Il suo primo passo falso. Il secondo era la ragazza, dritta davanti a lui, ed era così concreta, adesso, che allungò una mano nella nebbia.  
_Un’allucinazione della mia mente. Ci vorrà tempo, allora, più di quanto mi fossi aspettato. Speravo di addormentarmi- forse è così, forse devo solo lasciare che i pensieri scorrano. Sarà tutto finito, presto. Non sentirò più niente._  
Il pensiero lo consolò.  
Richiuse gli occhi; la circolazione risentiva del freddo, e, nella tenebra delle palpebre abbassate, miriadi di piccole scintille esplodevano- fuochi di feste lontane, o sciami di piccoli pesci luminosi che si rincorressero nei fondali marini.  
Se il blaster dell’uomo-scimmia aveva fatto il suo lavoro, una parte dei tessuti era ormai sufficientemente compromessa da provocare un’emorragia interna. La sensibilità della parte era quasi completamente andata, e il braccio destro, schiacciato fra fianco e terreno, così da premere sui centri del dolore, si stava rapidamente addormentando.  
Una corrente fredda si diramava da muscolo a a muscolo, lasciando un breve formicolio e poi null’altro che infinito torpore.  
Se furia gli era rimasta, fu furiosamente che tornò a concentrarsi sulla visione.

Rey stava sognando. Un nero sogno di immagini confuse, che agitava il suo respiro.  
L’aveva osservata, oh, così a lungo, che gli era sembrato di invecchiare e trascorrere una vita seduto stancamente sullo stesso sgabello, intento a contemplarla, mentre gli anni non imprimevano solchi sulla sua fronte rotonda. _Invecchiare con il mondo chiuso fuori dalla porta, ridotto ad una bolla di suoni- il sordo mugghiare dei motori, e il clangore ritmato delle pattuglie, un-due, un-due, un-due... Ogni cosa oltre alla soglia sarebbe stata fermento, fuoco, frastuono: dentro le pareti di alluminio, lui avrebbe vegliato i resti del suo sangue- quel viso che sembrava impresso nella sua mente da millenni._  
La calma, il tepore, il silenzio avrebbero sgretolato la sua maschera, corroso il metallo, dissolto la trama dei tessuti. Sarebbero vissuti nudi e senza nome e immersi nel tempo, come se non fossero mai venuti alla luce.  
Scosse la testa e ringhiottì il desiderio.

  
_Le cose non stanno come le vorresti far stare._

  
La ragazza vestiva di stracci, e da questi stracci sabbia colava, a ogni tremito della sua persona, colpendo il pavimento con un tintinnio, come se migliaia di infinitesimali biglie vi rimbalzassero sopra.  
Le mani erano avvolte in fasce di tela- le sollevò, senza ottenere resistenza: piccole mani, dalle dita quasi infantili, ma coperte di calli, come se appartenessero a una vecchia.  
Doveva farsi strada fra le dune con un bastone o una qualche sorta di pertica, perché la pelle dei polpastrelli era consumata dagli esiti di vesciche mal rimarginate, che deviavano i tortuosi sentieri scavati dalle linee del palmo. Sembrava che sabbia e vento vi avessero condotto infaticabile opera d’erosione.  
L’arma con cui aveva tentato di colpirlo era un vecchio blaster, marchiato con il simbolo della Ribellione. Non un genere di arma che una mendicante avesse ragione di indossare: forse proveniva da uno degli innumerevoli sgabuzzini pieni di simile ferraglia, di cui il Falcon era disseminato. Le braghe erano in più punti macchiate di ruggine e terra, e scolorite tra le cosce dall’attrito e dall’orina. Piccole miche traslucide scintillavano in brevi barbagli fra le pieghe della stoffa, nelle scanalature del cuoio indurito degli scarponi e sotto le unghie- alcune masticate, quella dell’indice schiacciata nel letto, come se avesse ricevuto un violento colpo.  
I denti, però, erano sani: segno che la ragazza non era del tutto denutrita.  
I capelli, sudati, si incollavano ai lati del capo e sull’ampia fronte corrucciata: poteva odorarli persino al di sotto della maschera, ma non gli suscitarono il ribrezzo che si aspettava.

  
_Una debole aura, tutta intorno a lei_ ; una povera cosa, in confronto alla sua, che increspava i contorni delle cose, quando la forzava a imbrigliare la sua furia.  
Ma era quel pigolio di luce che lo aveva deciso all’azzardo. Una ragazzina di meno che vent’anni su Jakku, sola, intrepida, e con un’impronta ancora acerba di Forza che le ondeggiava intorno come un impalpabile velo d’acqua- la più splendida delle vesti, ai suoi occhi.  
Tentò i percepire il sogno della ragazza-sole: riusciva a vedere i contorni slabbrati dalle radiazioni e poi, con fatica, una bambina che urlava al cielo slavato, gli occhi stretti come serpenti, incredibilmente rossi e bagnati e gonfi. Piangeva e gridava fin quasi a soffocare, contro l'indifferenza dell'azzurro; le vene del suo piccolo collo pulsavano di impotenza.  
_Un’ingiustizia. Una delle tante che loro ci fanno, e per le quali non chiedono mai scusa._  
Gli era così familiare, l’ingiustizia, e l’aveva provata così tante volte che, ben presto, aveva imparato a nutrirsene; era un pasto rovente, acido, che gli graffiava la gola ma, in cambio, aveva avvertito il Rancore crescere e scorrergli nelle vene come oro fuso- un inesausto torrente di forza, dal quale attingere senza fine.

Altre immagini si susseguivano: la bambina cresceva, sempre più sola e persa in bilico fra precipizi di terra bianca e cieli smaltati, con la faccia abbeverata nelle nuvole, spiando una scia di condensa, un’insolita luminescenza, una qualsiasi irregolarità che annunciasse la discesa di un salvatore. Del quale, ormai, l’attesa stessa aveva preso il posto e confuso i contorni: Rey non ne ricordava più il volto.  
E Kylo, Maestro dei cavalieri di Ren- conficcarsi un chiodo nel cuore sarebbe stato meno penoso, adesso, che chiamare se stessi Ben- ricordava la morsa dei muscoli cervicali, esausti dopo ore di avide ispezioni del cielo, faccia in su, aspettando di riconoscere la sagoma del Falcon che scivolava verso terra, placido come una vela su un nastro di acque.  
_Loro se ne vanno, loro ritornano, e per loro rimane tutto come lo hanno lasciato. Ma per noi, Rey- è così che ti hanno chiamato? Rey, per noi è diverso, non è vero?_  
La ragazza crollò il capo di lato, e leggermente in avanti. Gli sembrò che annuisse.  
_Che altro hai in quella testolina balzana, scarabeo?_  
Vide un lungo corridoio bianco crollare come tessere del domino, e vide se stesso, un fulmine nero, che agitava la spada e incendiava le ombre attorno a sé. Si vide arrancare, bruno e rosso, in una candida desolazione- una faggeta ai margini della notte. E vide che le sue spalle erano gravate dal Peso. Dal sangue di suo padre.  
_E’ così che avverrà. E’ già scritto. E’ inevitabile._  
Si ritrasse da lei, inorridito, mentre, da qualche parte di lui, la Bestia si compiaceva e gli sussurrava _non è colpa tua, è questo il destino. Adempi il destino, Kylo Ren, come è scritto nella Forza, nel sangue; il patricidio è connaturato alla tua famiglia, e tu non puoi opporti all’ordine delle cose, alle loro concause. Non era forse questo che Luke ti ripeteva sempre, quando tu eri così sperso e ferito, e gli chiedevi compassione, e calore, e lui rispondeva con la sua logica, la sua aritmetica delle emozioni jedi? "L’ordine e l’armonia delle cose non devono essere ostacolati"._  
E Luke era davvero lì, nella testa della ragazza scarabeo.  
Un baluginio- era la protesi metallica del suo maestro. La ragazza lo aveva visto, e c’era una spada, da qualche parte, ma l’immagine era confusa ed era impossibile stabilire dove l’avesse presa e dove adesso la conservasse- se l’aveva ancora lei o qualcuno dei suo compagni. Ma Kylo, maestro dei Cavalieri di Ren, ebbe l’impressione che si trattasse di quella stessa spada che andava cercando ormai da anni e, per un attimo, avvertì un impeto di intensa gelosia per la fangosa ragazzina che l’aveva preceduto.  
_Dimmi dove l’hai messa. Dimmi com’era fatta._  
La ragazza chinò la testa come un fiore al tramonto, poi si scosse e aprì gli occhi; le pupille si restrinsero sotto il fascio di luce che illuminava la cella e subito tornarono a dilatarsi, tentando di afferrare il pericolo intorno a lei. Avvertiva, ai margini della visione, dolorosamente incuneata nella sua retina, una massa d’ombra e uno scintillio, e sentiva, forse, sopra le eco della base, che qualcuno respirava in quella stessa stanza, e che le era vicino.  
Era iniziata così la loro prima conversazione- il loro primo duello, che lui era stato tanto sciocco da sottovalutare.  
La Forza di lei non aveva inciampi, era solo grezza, impurificata- ma persino così, nel suo procedere per vampate sempre più vive, era preziosa.  
L’unica debolezza, in tanto splendore, era l’ignoranza che Rey aveva di sé.  
Rancore, paura, abbandono, e la necessaria spinta a contrastare quello che li aveva originati, riposavano negli abissi del suo animo, dove stendevano robuste e ritorte radici, sulla cui tenacia lei stessa si ingannava, tentando di ignorarle, respingendole dentro di sé assieme a ricordi dolorosi e a disattese speranze.  
Credeva di essere forte, e desiderava di esserlo, e procedeva così, del tutto cieca, incontro al vero duello- uno in cui né lui, Ren, ne alcun altro cavaliere o signore della guerra o grande guerriero potevano ingaggiarla con esisti altrettanto mortali.  
_Un giorno incontrerai te stessa, ragazza, la parte marcia, risentita, la faccia in ombra che non hai voluto vedere. Lei vorrà risposte, almeno da te, e ti chiederà perché, perché l’hai ignorata. Sarà la bambina sperduta su Jakku, con le labbra spaccate dal sole e il cervello che bolle sotto la canicola; sarà la ragazza indurita dalla fame e dalla fatica e dalle notti gelide, in cui la pietra del deserto urla e si spacca al ritirarsi del calore accumulato._  
Crederai di non averla mai vista, fingerai di non sapere chi è e cercherai di scappare. Ma le ombre sono agili, e lunghe, bimba delle dune, e oh, quanto sono veloci! Alcune resistono persino alla luce e si nascondono sotto di te, e vanno dove tu vai, perché vogliono che tu le ascolti. Che tu dia loro un nome.

Ben Solo si risvegliò. I tremiti e le vampate tacevano- il silenzio di una belva ormai sazia.  
Si sentiva solo il rauco crepitare degli ultimi fuochi e il fischio dei tronchi che si raffreddavano nel vento.  
La terra era ferma; la neve, disciolta.  
I suoi panni, fradici, avvinghiavano il suo corpo come alghe attorno a un relitto.  
Qualcosa lo toccava; si irrigidì, tendendosi in ascolto. Era una mano, ed era calda, segno che, a chiunque appartenesse, quell’uomo non aveva abbandonato il suo riparo da molto.  
La mano del senza faccia premette sulla sua spalla sinistra- una leggera pressione, probabilmente, ma, per quanto tardo a raggiungere i suoi centri nervosi, il dolore della parte offesa si fece strada di muscolo in muscolo, di nervo in nervo, chirurgicamente. Tentò di torcere il braccio, in risposta allo stimolo, ma l’arto era troppo intorpidito per rispondere, e lo sentì fremere debolmente.  
_Un insetto schiacciato, con le ali che si contorcono. Una ragazza scarabeo, un ragazzo mosca. Uno scambio equo_.  
Socchiuse le palpebre: il mondo galleggiava in una pallida alba artificiale, segno che il sole si stava lentamente rimarginando. Attraverso le ciglia, poteva vedere il respiro dello sconosciuto fuoriuscire in fiocchi di fumo, sfalsato dalla percezione del fiato caldo fra nuca e collo, un’informazione che impiegava un tempo preoccupantemente più lungo a raggiungere la sua mente.  
\- Ben? – o forse era _Ren_ , non avrebbe saputo dirlo.  
La voce non era né familiare né sconosciuta e, appena la sentì, l’aveva già dimenticata.  
Un’altra mano scivolò fra il terreno e il suo costato, facendo leva per sostenerlo. Ben, o Ren, o come diamine era il suo nome, si contorse- all’improvviso, ogni singola fibra del suo corpo riacquisì un’angosciosa memoria di tutti i movimenti necessari per opporre resistenza al sollevamento, e tentò di eseguirli tutti allo stesso tempo e in ogni possibile direzione.  
Era uno sforzo superiore alle sue forze effettive: un conato rabbioso lo piegò in due, e vomitò, vomitò ancora- era sicura che fosse già accaduto, di recente, ma quando? Le mani gli tennero indietro la fronte, ravviando i capelli perché non gli ricadessero sulla bocca, poi la manovra ricominciò, e così i suoi sempre più flebili tentativi di opporvisi, e nuovi conati asciutti e il rinnovato movimento delle mani per rimetterlo sulle sue gambe e forzare il braccio destro ad alzarsi e a cingere un collo, o una vita. Per quanto tentasse di guardarsi intorno, alla ricerca di un volto, non vedeva che caligine, quasi che, di colpo, le cose avessero dismesso forme e colori e si stesero allontanando da lui a una velocità molto maggiore di quella che il suo nervo ottico poteva sostenere.  
_Una volta, ho visto una cucciolata di cani. Erano appena nati, erano caldi e rossi come vermi, e completamente ciechi. Vedevano con l’odorato e con il tatto. Ne ho preso uno, è morto sei inverni dopo, ed era rimasto cieco da un occhio. Lui mi disse di prenderne un altro, uno migliore, ma io volevo quello deforme. Mi sembrava divertente, e mi sembrava di fargli piacere, al cane, perché io avrei voluto essere preso, se fossi stato deforme. Forse era compassione, in fondo, o forse l’ho fatto per dispetto._  
  
Annusò. Sentì odore di bruciato e di bachelite, e di grasso per motori; e sentì sudore ma, nella privata notte che stava calando sui di lui e su di lui soltanto, avrebbe potuto trattarsi della ragazza-sole, col suo aspro sentore di vento, o di suo padre, di ritorno da una missione, bello e incurante del piccolo Ben, o di un qualsiasi sconosciuto che si fosse chinato su di lui, gratuitamente, per mera pietà.


	3. Scherzo

Neve, sconosciuta meravigliosa: ne aveva sentito parlare dai viaggiatori, nel suk di Jakku. Cumuli di molle, fresca acqua compattata in ghiaccio, abbacinante, nel suo candore. _Quando torneranno, io partirò, con loro. E vedrò il cielo oltre Jakku, e pianeti pieni di verde, e di acqua, e oh, la neve- chiederò che mi portino a veder la neve._

Aveva visto ognuna di quelle cose- lo spazio, le valli odorose di terra e di erbe aromatiche, e, ora, distese di vera neve; ma avrebbe dato la vita per tornare indietro e non averle mai conosciute che nei suoi sogni.

Fatica, dolore, pena- la bellezza e lo splendore dell’ignoto, infangate.

La mollezza del suolo impacciava i movimenti, rallentandola nella corsa.

Nevischio, pioggia e sudore impregnavano le diafane stoffe del deserto che le si attorcigliavano intorno alle cosce, rendendo tutto maledettamente più difficile.

Fianchi. Schiena. Braccia. Sterno. _Tutto brucia, tutto fa male, e non c’è tempo. Lui mi guarda, mi sta guardando, ancora- non con gli occhi, no, non può più vedermi, ormai, ma con il pensiero. Lo sguardo del ragazzo-Tuono è un falco nero, sfreccia fra i rami bassi, sfida le correnti, lacera la notte. E’ una ferita aperta sul mio collo._

I tronchi, il cielo, il vapore che si alza in torri rossastre oltre la faggeta: tutto convergeva su di lei, allungandosi in ombre infinite, come se lui potesse distorcere la Forza e farne tentacoli, e corde, e artigli per trascinarla indietro, alla breccia di terra che li aveva separati.

_Torna da me, non mi lasciare da solo. Ho freddo._

Digrignò i denti ed estrasse la spada: il metallo era freddo e bagnato, percorso da scanalature longitudinali, nelle quali le sue dita scivolavano agevolmente, incastonandosi nell’elsa come nel naturale prolungamento della sua mano.

La collera sapeva di pioggia e legna bruciata: la ringhiottì, ignorando il richiamo, e si fece largo fra i rami. Il laser sibilava, sollevando sprazzi di corteccia incendiata che le crepitavano attorno. Qualche scaglia di legno arroventato le volò in faccia e sugli avambracci, lasciandovi rosse scie di dolore.

_Cauterizzerà le ferite e porterà via quello che resta di lui. Più in fetta, più veloce. Immensamente più lontano._

Il momento della battaglia non era che un ricordo- una visione limpida e appena increspata ai margini, simile a un riflesso, in acque imperturbate.

Un’altra Rey.

Sentì l’impulso di voltarsi: le sembrò che Rey- quella Rey- fosse rimasta di là dalla frana, e che mai, mai più l’avrebbe ritrovata. Immaginò la vita che l’altra Rey avrebbe potuto condurre: si chiese se sarebbe tornata su Jakku, sazia di avventure, e le sembrò di vederla arrancare, serafica, appoggiata alla sua pertica e infagottata in panni scoloriti dal sole, le scarpe pesanti di sabbia e la maschera di gomma che le oscillava al collo. Eccola che si sedeva stancamente, abbattendosi sul pavimento rovente del suo AT-AT, e ricominciava a contare i giorni, tacca dopo tacca, come sempre.

O, forse, l’altra Rey avrebbe raccolto il Ragazzo Tuono: avrebbe passato una mano sotto di lui, lo avrebbe aiutato a rialzarsi e se lo sarebbe caricato al collo, vibrante di compassione, trascinandolo con passo malfermo fino al primo avamposto dove consegnarlo alle cure della sua gente- per la quale non provava altro che commiserazione. Quella Rey aveva un cuore calmo, era luminosa, era piena di pazienza, di misericordia… _Non questa Rey. Non questa, davvero_ , pensò, schivando i rami che le rovinavano intorno.

In quegli attimi accecanti, in cui non c’era stato altro che occhi neri e incandescenza di laser, la strada le era apparsa dritta, e splendente, e ineludibile- un’esatta replica della sua lama. Era stato facile. Ma ora, non più.

Un antico argine, edificato nella sabbia, aveva ceduto; il Ragazzo-Tuono aveva abbattuto le ultime barriere, già così compromesse, ed ora, mentre, fuori di lei, la base crollava e l’abisso la inseguiva, mordendole i calcagni, dentro di lei un’immane piena d’ombra si rovesciava contro le sue viscere, scorrendo in torrenti di lava.

Giorni canicolari; notti all’addiaccio; vesciche, piaghe, fame ed arsura; e desideri, ardenti, e sogni di meraviglia e di splendore, e melodie straniere, che udiva al suk e tornava a ripetere, con la sua piccola voce tremolante nelle desolate stanze ferrose dell’AT-AT; e racconti di viaggiatori intrepidi, e ogni sorta di trasognamento che le consentisse di sfuggire all’immobilità dell’attesa…E immagini sconosciute, spaventose, e miriadi di possibili Rey su altrettanti possibili mondi, ognuna stremata, terrorizzata e allo stesso tempo così arrabbiata e piena di passione. Tutte le Rey dell’Universo erano vive, nello stesso istante, e tutte gridavano per essere sentite. Ma cosa dicevano? Neppure lei riusciva a capirlo. Si terse gli occhi con i polsi- là dove il suo sangue e le sue lacrime si mescolavano con quello del Ragazzo-Fulmine. Ricordò le notti di tempesta, quando la sabbia graffiava il metallo con unghie di fuoco, e il vento ringhiava fra le dune. Allora, chiudeva i portelloni, e sbarrava ogni pertugio con cenci inumiditi d’acqua sporca, che conservava dentro a delle ciotole, a questo scopo. Poi, si rannicchiava sul pavimento squassato, coprendosi con una stuoia di grezza tela intrecciata, e immaginava di essere a bordo di una meravigliosa astronave, lanciata in volo fra banchi di asteroidi.

Gli stracci colavano, macchiando la polvere con tonde e piatte pozze. I fulmini, fuori dalle porte, percuotevano la terra, lasciandovi gangli di vetro fumante, dalle forme contorte- le friabili folgoriti dell’indomani.

Quando lo stillare dell’acqua tornava udibile, e il ciclone era abbastanza lontano da sembrare un vecchio cane lamentoso ramingo fra le dune, lei faceva capolino da sotto la stuoia- la fronte e un pezzo di naso- e osservava per ore il pianto rugginoso dell’AT-AT, e l’acqua torbida che gocciolava dalle ventole e dagli sfiatatoi. A volte, cantava sommessamente, seguendo il ritmo dell’acqua. Fino ad addormentarsi.

_“Torneremo a casa/_

_Non sarà successo niente/_

_Torneremo a casa, è una promessa. /_

_Non patiremo più la fame/_

_E non ricorderemo il freddo. /_

_Chiederemo ai viandanti /_

_Cos’è la sabbia? Cos’è la sabbia? /_

_Ci diranno, vedetela con i vostri occhi, /_

_Ma noi dormiremo, non li ascolteremo.”_

 

 

 

_§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§_

 

 

Generale.

Generale Leia Organa.

Cosa poteva nascere, da lei, se non un figlio della guerra, portatore di guerra?

Intorno a lei, le plance della Resistenza pullulavano di luci intermittenti, mentre uomini in camice e uomini in tuta vi si affannavano intorno, in un fragore di allarmi, trasmissioni a onde radio, e il suono dei tessuti militari, che scrosciavano anticipando ogni movimento.

Era rimasta sola.

Guardò le loro facce: si rivolgevano a lei, in attesa di ordini, o ansiosi di comunicarle l’insperato vantaggio che la ribellione aveva finalmente guadagnato.

Eccolo, il mestiere della guerra, incredibilmente semplice, e tutto davanti a lei: attaccare; sterminare; obbedire. Morire. Non fare più ritorno. E, a quelli che sono rimasti, comunicare che sono soli, adesso, e che strada verso la sempre più prossima vittoria è lastricata di altro sangue- un sangue anonimo, ormai, ma che un tempo animava le braccia, le gambe, e tutte le parti di coloro che li hanno amati.

Fece un cenno. Licenziò un dispaccio. Spinse un bottone.

L’orchestra della guerra continuò la sua esecuzione, sotto la fluida direzione delle sue mani, così familiari con il comando da agire be al di là di lei, in uno spazio che avrebbe potuto esserle lontano quanto la base sulla quale Han era andato a morire…per un suo ordine.

Domani, il generale Organa avrebbe contato i caduti. Elogiato il loro eroico sacrificio. Distribuito medaglie al valor militare, aggiungendo nuove voci al regesto dei morti, e allungando così di una manciata di minuti la funzione che, quotidianamente, aveva luogo nei refettori della Resistenza, prima che il cibo razionato fosse distribuito. Allora, quella che era stata un tempo Sua Maestà leggeva i nomi di coloro che il Generale aveva mandato a morire. Per consacrare la vita a chi l’aveva effusa nel nome di…nel nome di…nel nome della Libertà. Per ricordare che il pane di oggi non sarebbe stato spezzato con il commensale che ieri sedeva al nostro fianco, e così sarebbe avvenuto per il pane di domani. Boccone dopo boccone, e un nome dopo l’altro.

Le mani di Ben erano così piccole e fredde che non riusciva quasi mai ad aver ragione delle pagnotte di segale. _Pane nero, pelle bianca_.

_Se gli fai mangiare queste porcherie, sfido io che resta un soldo di cacio._

Suo padre gli prendeva e mani nelle sue- un goffo contrasto- e gli diceva _piegalo forte, tutto d’un colpo. Sei forte, sai?_

Ben fissava su di lui i suoi grandi occhi neri e, per un attimo, una luce li inumidiva, che a Leia sembrava riservata esclusivamente ad Han, e l’eguale della quale mai si sarebbe acceso per lei. Han guardava suo figlio e rispondeva con un cenno d’incoraggiamento: il resto del mondo avrebbe probabilmente potuto andare in fiamme, ma non c’era mai spazio che per loro due, in quegli sguardi. Ben abbassava la fronte, corrugata nello sforzo, come se rimuginasse su quelle parole, verso le quali non pareva nutrire molta convinzione. Le mani di suo padre si chiudevano sulle sue e spezzavano il suo pane, ma Han gli diceva ogni volta la stessa, identica cosa: _eccolo! Ce l’hai fatta! Sei stato bravo, il mio piccolo forzuto! Fra poco sarai così in gamba da spezzare anche me._

Mio Dio _._

\- Comandante, la ragazza. Deve essere lei. C’è una nave in partenza dalla base, e i codici corrispondono con quelli del Falcon.

\- Mettete due ali a copertura. Abbiamo perso abbastanza uomini, per oggi.

Uomini.

Tutti, in un modo o nell’altro, impenetrabili e tutti, in un modo o nell’altro, traditori.

Suo padre- così assorbito nelle sue passioni da farsi sottrarre i suoi stessi figli, come se avesse un disperato bisogno di credere che le sue mani erano lorde di sangue- il sangue del suo sangue.

Suo fratello, scomparso, come se il tradimento di un allievo potesse essere più penoso che perdere un figlio e un marito- e, ciononostante, essere ancora il Generale Organa, le redini della ribellione ben salde in pugno e l’altra parte di lei segregata nelle torri dell’mima, ad attendere un momento più consono al pianto

Suo figlio, il figlio della guerra, che sempre aveva odiato la guerra e ne era fuggito con tanta disperazione da diventarne lo strumento più mortale.

E Han, naturalmente. Oh, lui aveva fatto della fuga un vero strumento di seduzione, una filosofia di vita. E il Generale Organa aveva tratto vantaggio strategico anche da ciò che era penoso a Leia- perché questo è ciò che fanno i sovrani ed i capi, cogliere le opportunità.

E poi, più di ogni altro uomo in fuga dalla tenerezza e dalla fragilità, c’era il Comandante Supremo Organa, di cui i suoi uomini dicevano che nessuno avrebbe potuto essere più virile.

Ma non c’era più un posto per fuggire.

Leia Organa fissò gli schermi davanti a sé: oltre le luci in movimento, una donna vecchia e stanca la osservava oh, da così lontano.

Alzò una mano per toccarla.

\- Generale! Generale, mi scuso, il Falcon è fuori dall’orbita della base. Trasmetto la nostra posizione?

Le spie palpitavano, come piccole fiammelle su Endor in una notte di festa, secoli e secoli fa. Una spia bianca, una rossa, una blu.

\- Sì. Sì, li trasmetta pure, Idana.

La spia rossa vacillò- tre battiti, sempre più fievoli.

Poi, si spense.

 

 

                                                                            §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

 

 

\- Una fortuna sfacciata, che ce l’abbia fatta in tempo. Hux ha rischiato grosso per riportarlo vivo.

\- Non è stato Hux, infatti.

\- Già, a chi la davo a bere, Hux che si gioca la pelle per qualcuno! Dovevo immaginare che ce l’avesse fatta da solo.

\- Proprio per niente. Se l’era quasi fatta addosso, per come era ridotto, quando l’hanno portato. Più morto che vivo, ecco come stava. No, qualcuno lo ha ricuperato- ma, a dire il vero, non si è ancora capito chi.

\- Era una donna, ti dico

\- Tu vedi donne dovunque, amico. A sentire di sotto, l’hanno caricato loro in infermeria. Ce ne sono voluti tre. Loro sono sicuri come la morte che fosse un tizio incappucciato, che l’ha lasciato davanti all’entrata e poi, puff! Volatilizzato.

\- Sarà, ma non mi hanno convinto. 924, che ci fai lì impalato? Non è il tuo turno?

\- Non lo invidio per niente, sai? Se si sveglia, è capace di tirare aghi al primo che gli capita sotto il naso.

\- Non si sveglierà-

FQ- 2924 salutò i compagni con un cenno del blaster. Non che le dispiacesse lasciarli soli: e generazioni precedenti non erano esattamente tenere, con i novellini, e tre anni di differenza sembravano autorizzarli a tributare, a quelli come lei, la stessa considerazione di cui è degno un lucido da scarpe. Non avevano dissimulato un certo fastidio, alla notizia che il compito venisse affidato a una serie Q. Ma erano sollevati, dato il temperamento del soggetto, e inoltre 324 era la migliore del suo segmento- questo, almeno, non facevano fatica a riconoscerglielo.

Un passo dopo l’altro. Gli stivali risuonavano con clangore metallico sul pavimento malfermo della nave. Il corridoio dell’infermeria si apriva ora alla sua destra. _La prima porta a sinistra_.

\- FL720. Tutto regolare, turbolenze a parte.

\- FQ- 2924, rilevo la posizione. Puoi andare.

\- Buona notte, recluta.

924 si sistemò. Alle sue spalle, la stanza del paziente era separata dall’andito per mezzo di una tenda di fibre plastiche. Il piccolo corridoio di passaggio fra la camera e i rimanenti locali che componevano l’infermeria sarebbe stato più che sufficiente a sgranchirsi le gambe durante il turno.

La nave dava qualche scossone, di tanto in tanto- nulla di cui preoccuparsi, e al quale non fosse più che preparata. La parte più stancante, e per la quale non c’era allenamento, sarebbe consistita nel sopportare il Campo. Dietro di lei, in effetti, si stendeva una densa cortina oscillante: qualcosa che emetteva una vibrazione continua, a cui era difficile persino per i veterani fare l’abitudine. _E’ una faccenda complicata. Ha a che fare con la Forza._

Così le era stato riferito. Era a causa del paziente, naturalmente- tutti ne parlavano senza farne il nome, indugiando sulla prima lettera, come se fosse invariabilmente maiuscola. Non era gradito, ammettere apertamente che la Ribellione aveva ridotto il Primo Cavaliere in fin di vita

Si girò appena. Non che intendesse distrarsi; voleva solo controllare. Intravedeva, con la coda dell’occhio, un pavimento biancastro e una massa livida, distorta dalla tenda semi-trasparente, e che la visiera dell’elmo troncava di netto, impedendone un’ulteriore messa a fuoco. Mosse una mano per scostare lo schermo.

Un cigolio strascicato sull’impiantito del corridoio esterno- 924 fece in tempo a ricomporsi. Era un uomo in camice, dal passo pesante e con spessi scarponi di cuoio scricchiolante. Un medico. Le sbandierò il distintivo a poche spanne dal naso.

\- Soldato, come andiamo?

\- Bene, signore.

\- Molto bene, molto bene, F…

\- FQ- 2924, signore.

\- Per l’appunto. Devo dare un’occhiata.

924 si scostò e l’uomo scivolò attraverso un lato della tenda.

Lo sentì trafficare con qualcosa di frusciante; poi, dei piccoli rumori metallici, e il tintinnare di un vetro incrinato. Quindi, lo scrosciare della grossa tenda, che scivolava sui ganci metallici.

\- Sarò di ritorno fra un’oretta e mezza, o poco più. Se si sveglia, senta cosa vuole e chiami per farlo sedare- il pulsante rosso, laggiù. Deve dormire il più possibile.

924 annuì. La porta girevole ricadde dietro l’uomo dalle scarpe rumorose, e compì qualche oscillazione aggiuntiva, prima di richiudersi del tutto. Il silenzio calò nuovamente sul corridoio, disturbato solo dalla vibrazione effusa dal Paziente. Decise di rimanere in ascolto. Forse, l’avrebbe aiutata ad abituarsi.

Era un ronzio sordo e assorto.

Iniziava così, simile a un rumore bianco nelle strumentazioni elettroniche. Ma, ben presto, 924 ebbe modo di accorgersi che procedeva concentricamente, per pulsazioni sempre più cadenzate, e si irradiava a montante intensità. Dentro i pensieri. In mezz’ora, era come se il Campo si sprigionasse _dall’interno_ della sua testa. E, quando era _dentro_ , non era più meccanico, e perdeva di regolarità. Diventava, anzi, piuttosto turbolento, incostante. Come una sorta di marea.

Cercò di rammentare come sapeva che cosa fosse la marea, e quale ne fosse il suono, ma quelle parti del suo cervello erano inaccessibili e il Campo vi si frapponeva, impedendole persino di costeggiarle. Reclamando la sua attenzione. 924 si scrollò, a disagio. Decise di passeggiare; avrebbe potuto sbirciare più agevolmente oltre la tenda, senza rischiare di essere sorpresa.

La massa livida aveva ora un contorno e un’estensione soddisfacentemente più precise. Era un lungo ammasso di membra, avvolte in un lenzuolo. Emergevano solo un pezzo di torace, quasi integralmente ricoperto di bende, due lunghe braccia e un lungo collo. In cima a quel collo, c’erano una mezza faccia bendata e dei capelli neri. La testa era reclinata a sinistra, quasi incassata nello spazio fra spalla e clavicola, dove era evidentemente scivolata nel sonno. Del viso non si vedeva nulla: offriva al corridoio la parte nascosta dalle medicazioni.

Non lo aveva mai visto di persona, naturalmente- era, solitamente, nulla più che una macchia nera che scivolava minacciosa fra le file, gettando occasionali barbagli quando le luci colpivano le parti metalliche della sua livrea, molto lontano da lei e dalle altre reclute. Non lo aveva meno che mai visto senza l’ingombro dei paramenti. Immaginava che fosse alto e, in effetti, bruno. Oltre, non avrebbe avuto ragione di fantasticare. La sua pelle sembrava sorprendentemente…fragile.

 _Svegliami_.

924 si girò di scatto verso la porta. Nessuno.

Tornò a osservare il Paziente. Immobile. le mani e le braccia completamente abbandonate. Il respiro elaborato, ma lento. Stava dormendo, fuor di ogni dubbio.

_Svegliami adesso._

Era… era nella sua testa?

_Non verrà nessuno. Il prossimo turno medico è fra un’ora. Il tuo finirà all’alba. Hux non verrà, non verrà nessuno. Nessuno vuole vedermi. Avvicinati. Svegliami._

924 indugiò. Il ronzio nella sua testa stava diventando ineludibile. Se avesse opposto resistenza, se ne sarebbe pentita, ne era certa.

Adagio, e goffamente, nell’armatura bianca che la faceva sembrare più grossa, sollevò la tenda e si chinò per attraversarla. I suoi stivali rigidi crepitavano sul pavimento.

Una zaffata di disinfettante, ferro e sangue penetrò nel respiratore. Faceva distintamente più caldo, in questo ambiente, e avvertì il desiderio di togliersi l’elmo- era da molto tempo che non lo provava, ma, come sempre, lo ricacciò indietro, come le era stato insegnato, sopportando pazientemente i rivoli di sudore che le finivano negli occhi, e la sensazione del panno interno che le si incollava alle guance.

La stanza era arredata sobriamente. Oltre la sponda del lettino, un piccolo mobile bianco con un ripiano incassato conteneva un vassoio con una collezione di aghi di differenti misure. Accanto, vide delle fiale. _Micro-elementi_. Una fiala era fissata endovena al polso sinistro del paziente, assicurata con piccoli cerotti bianchi. Una pulsantiera pendeva dal tavolino: lo sapeva, non avrebbe dovuto fare altro che raggiungerla e premere il tasto rosso, come le era stato detto.

_Non farlo._

Osò alzare lo sguardo sul Paziente.

_Svegliami adesso. Non voglio più sognare._

\- Che assurdità- pensò. Avrebbe voluto rispondere, ma non sapeva come fare. L’avrebbe sentita? Sarebbe bastato _pensare_? In quelle condizioni, i medici avevano detto…

_I medici. Loro non sono qui dentro, dentro di me. Tu non sai, che cosa significa. Svegliami, te ne prego. Continuo a vederlo._

\- Vedere chi?

Depose il blaster a terra e si avvicinò alla sponda. Il Campo aumentò, inghiottendola in uno spazio che sembrava separato dal resto della nave, una specie di bolla.

_La sua faccia. Le luci rosse. Continuo a vederlo cadere. Cade, cade, cade. Non smette mai. E cado anche io. Vorrei che avesse fine, ma non trovo il fondo._

\- Chi è che cade?

_Mi sveglierai?_

\- Non posso…

_Oh sì, invece, che puoi. E lo farai. Adesso._

924 soffocò un grido. Un dolore lancinante le esplose nel cranio. Il suo braccio si alzò, fuori dal suo controllo. Digrignò i denti, tentando di resistere. Un velo di sangue calò sui suoi occhi- rosso era ovunque. D’improvviso, l’elmo era troppo piccolo, troppo stretto pesante, e senza vie d’uscita. L’articolazione del braccio scricchiolò, e il suono le rimbombò in testa facendole quasi perdere conoscenza.

Vide una faccia, davanti a sé- una faccia di vecchio con una zazzera di capelli argentati e gli occhi spalancati, come bocche in un grido muto. Si aggrappò a lui, o così le sembrò, tentando di riemergere dall’anossia. L’elmo le richiudeva intorno alla gola, un morso di vipera. Qualcosa di tiepido e screpolato passò sulla sua guancia. _Struggimento- questo è struggimento_ , si sentì dire. Quando l’aveva già provato?

E cadde. Un’interminabile caduta in un vuoto arroventato, durante la quale le vertigini alla base del suo collo si facevano insopportabili quanto la vista di quelle pupille, sbarrate dentro le sue, e il suo corpo anticipava l’impatto- prima con terrore, poi, via via che la discesa si prolungava sempre più veloce e senza termine apparente, con tormentosa speranza. _Perché ci sia fine a questa tortura. Perché cali la notte, una volta e per sempre. Non vorresti svegliarti anche tu?_

Un violento vuoto di pressione la scaraventò contro il muro, in un fragore di oggetti metallici. Batté la nuca e si morse la lingua. Il sangue le riempì la bocca e le sembrò di strozzare. La visione era scomparsa, come anche il dolore e tutto il resto; il Campo taceva, un vasto pelago disteso sotto un vento morto. Una bestia che veglia, nella notte. Sputò il sangue fuori dal respiratore. La saliva cadde su un cosciale e vi lasciò una traccia rosata e traslucida, così strana, sul candore del materiale. Si trascinò bocconi fino alla sponda del letto, e qui si appoggiò per rialzarsi, ansimante. Allungò una mano sul Paziente. Delicatamente.

_Adesso ti sveglierò._

_Togli il casco. Voglio vedere una faccia- una vera faccia, di carne_.

924 portò le mani alla base dell’elmo. Clic.

Si sentiva nuda, fuori, e dentro- il cuore vagamente agitato da una sensazione di dolore, ma non fisico, decise; un patimento soffuso e, in qualche misura, confortante.

 _Pietà. Questa è pietà_ \- le sembrò di computare la parola come avrebbe potuto farlo un bambino.

Il casco urtò la sponda di metallo opalescente con uno scatto soffocato: si chinò per poggiarlo ai propri piedi, e quasi cerimoniosamente. Intravide, nella sua mente, un’ombra- il ricordo di un gesto simile, di qualcuno che deponeva qualcosa con umida, penosa dolcezza.

Si sollevò. Lentamente.

Due occhi neri- l’altro era bendato, ma poteva indovinarne lo sguardo anche attraverso le bende macchiate di unguento- la osservavano. Erano lucidi, gonfi, snebbiati e incredibilmente penetranti.

Si fissarono, per un tempo incredibilmente lungo.

 


	4. Quarto movimento: preludio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I riferimenti all'Ashla ed al Bogan sono tratti da Il cammino dello Jedi, testo che, credo, la Disney annoveri nel canone, come pure i Je'daai. Lascio a chi lo desideri il piacere di scoprirne i particolari. In caso contrario, come il resto dell'EU, vale come legenda. Il Quarto movimento è conclusivo del testo, ma si estenderà per numerosi capitoli (circa altri quattro). Ag'guuna, il Moth e alcuni atri elemnti del setting non credo esistano nell'universo SW, e possiamo dire che siano una mia creazione. Sarei molto felice se qualcuno volesse colmare gli spazi vuoti che ho lasciato e lascerò nella trama, e che sono dovuti al mio desiderio di non limitare in alcun modo la fantasia di quelli che hanno voluto seguirmi in questa piccola avventura., ai quali va, naturalmente, il mio più sentito ringraziamento.

Sotto, la nera terra era scavata in gole, e forre, traboccanti di vegetazione, e percorse da canali e torrenti, che trovavano sfogo in vasti paludosi pianori.  
Ma sopra, a metri e metri dalla superficie, le acque di Ag’guuna si addensavano in banchi di nebbia, percorsi da sbuffi di correnti ascensionali: la navigazione, turbolenta; la visuale, limitata a non oltre un metro dalla plancia. Tirò i manubri verso di sé, contenendo la vibrazione del motore, forzando la navetta a procedere lentamente. Stormi di nuvole si sfilacciavano davanti al visore, al di sopra dlle pccole fievoli spie nel quadrante di alimentazione.  
Poteva distinguere qualche cirro lacerarsi sulla chiglia, e i brandelli rotolare via con il vento, verso la cabina di pilotaggio, e giù, ai lati della fusoliera. Con una torsione impercettibile- avanti, a sinistra, una quindicina di gradi- iniziò la discesa, lasciando che fosse l’atmosfera ad attutire la caduta con un sordo rollio.  
Quando la foschia si diradò, poté distinguere i primi contorni: terra, scura- mota, quasi sicuramente- e masse oscure, che oscillavano sotto il battere del vento- alberi e piccoli rilievi. E, ovunque, specchi- lunghi specchi d’acqua, su cui aleggiavano nastri di vapore.  
Governò il timone a procedere parallelamente al terreno, a pochi centimetri di distanza da terra.  
Alla fine, lo vide- il lago, l’Ashla Tar’o’oka: una torbida distesa opalescente. Sobbolliva, e brevi creste di liquido perlaceo si srotolavano dal cuore del lago fino alle sponde luccicanti di alghe e di residui vegetali.  
Ciottoli; sabbia color antracite; la spiaggia offriva un approdo più affidabile delle paludi.  
Virò verso riva e il mezzo vi si abbatté, dolcemente, con un tenue cigolio di ferraglia. Sospirò, drizzandosi contro il rigido schienale di serie.  
“ ** _Procedura di blocco in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…_**  
**_Controllli settati._**  
**_Freni impostati sui protocolli V51 e 890 del codice di sicurezza terra-navale._**  
**Pressione nel range, autoregolazione a 5 secondi dallo stand by.”**  
  
La cintura a sensori barometrici si slacciò al segnale, scivolandogli via dalle spalle. La tela militare produsse uno sgradevole fruscio, contro il tessuto traslucido della cappa.  
Si concesse il tempo di passare in rassegna per l’ultima volta il suo scarno equipaggiamento: verificò che le fasce avvolgessero strettamente polsi e caviglie, riparando le articolazione, che l’elsa fosse assicurata saldamente alla spessa banda di cuoio della cintura, da cui aveva sganciato la piastra dei comandi in remoto, riponendola nel voletto inferiore, davanti al sedile del co-pilota, sul quale riposava uno zaino caricato con tutto l’indispensabile.  
Ascoltò ogni singolo suono che le sue mani producevano sul cruscotto di resina, sulle superfici di metallo bianco, sui severi arredi immacolati. Il tintinnare del pavimento cromato percosso dalle grosse suole dei suoi stivali; il rumore della stola che grevemente vi ricadeva, e il battere del suo cuore.  
La maschera era a terra, in mezzo a rotoli di cordami, come se lo studiasse.  
La raccolse: sembrava estranea. Era fredda della condensa accumulatasi nell’andito, e l’umidità che si era raccolta lungo i cardini del portellone, nei pochi minuti intercorsi tra l’atterraggio e l’abbassamento degli scudi atmosferici.  
_Senza troppe cerimonie, come va fatto._  
La infilò, rabbrividendo al contatto con la resina interna: urtava rudemente contro gli zigomi, e lo stringeva alle tempie.  
Insofferente al peso che gravava sul naso, e ansimando alla sensazione del respiratore, armeggiò impazientemente con il portellone. Per prime buttò le corde; un balzo, ed era a terra, sabbia e ciottoli e pietre che pungevano la carne al di qua del cuoio degli stivali e accompagnavano ogni suo movimento con tonfi e scroscii.  
Richiuse la porta scorrevole, inserendo la sicura che aveva trovato sulla plancia, alla partenza. Girò intorno alla carena e iniziò ad assicurare le corde alle cinghie, e le cinghie ai morsetti da traino. Per tutto il tempo necessario all’operazione, la maschera morse la sua carne e rese insopportabile la pressione che la capigliatura opponeva fra cranio e calotta. Il sudore grondava in rivoli, inzuppando le ciocche, colando lungo la mascella fino all’orlo della sua prigione, e giù, sulla banda di tessuto inamidato che gli stringeva il collo.  
La sua seconda bocca- una lunga smorfia di scherno che rideva del mondo dalla metà destra del suo viso- ora non sogghignava più: urlava, irritata dall'acidità del sudore.  
Per giorni aveva guidato, assorto, senza lavarsi, senza quasi bere, senza quasi mangiare, e ogni secrezione del suo corpo era diventata densa, e acre, e salata, e l'essudato bucava la cicatrice, con fitte di fuoco.  
L'umidità sarebbe stata il suo peggior nemico, pensò; o uno dei peggiori.  
Soffocò più volte l'istinto di liberarsi, strapparsi di dosso quell'odiosa museruola e scagliarla nell'acqua per guardarla affondare al centro del lago.  
_E' parte della prova. E' tutto necessario alla prova._  
Quando ebbe finito di trascinare lo Spectre T25 lontano dalla riva, assicurandolo ad un tronco che sembrava affondare abbastanza saldamente nella terra, riprese il suo zaino e diede le spalle alla navetta.  
Sentì un fremito, seguito da uno scarto e, poi, un sibilo meccanico: gli scudi si erano attivati.  
_Quaranta notti alla fine di quest'agonia._

  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

  
**_Dai Registri del Maestro Sellar Ataana, capo di gabinetto dello Studio di Banizar, III sect. O. E., 91’ C1- C25 Antaridaes;_ **

  
_(...) è un pianeta che vanta una storia millenaria._  
_Era noto ai nostri predecessori, i Padri Je'daai; infatti, vi inviavano coloro che desideravano dedicarsi ad uno studio più approfondito dell'Ashla e del Bogan. Li inviavano su Ag'guuna a meditare e a (... ) per isolarsi dal mondo: questo cammino era noto con il nome di Ka'aluha._  
_Col tempo, tuttavia, la pratica di purificazione divenne una prova, atta alla conoscenza di Sé, e non diversa dal pellegrinaggio alla grotta che ancor oggi l'allievo deve compiere per poter fare il suo ingresso nell'Ordine Jedi._  
_Poiché i Je'daai non ricusavano la conoscenza di entrambe le vie (…) che noi chiamiamo Forza, la Ka’aluha era assai più complessa (...) durava più tempo. La Ka’luha non può svolgersi in meno di 40 giorni._  
_Colui che desideri conoscere l’Ashla e il Bogan (…) sono i due volti della Forza, deve purificarsi e meditare, e affrontare, in quei giorni, qualsiasi asprezza e pericolo che l’isolamento più completo gli presenterà._  
_Non avrà aiuti, né alcuna forma di sostegno da coloro che , un tempo, chiamava fratelli e maestri: è solo._  
_Non potrà partire prima della quarantunesima alba, nemmeno se si trovasse nel più grave pericolo di vita._  
_(…) sopportare la presenza di se stesso, e osservare le vie che gli indica il Jaq’ir._

  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

  
Quando la navetta planò sulle acque dell’Ashla tar’o’oka, dovevano essere le prime ore dell’alba.  
Un vento leggero agitava la foschia e il sussurro del folto, a qualche miglio dalle sponde sassose, faceva sembrare le dense foreste di Ag’guna incredibilmente più vicine di quanto annunciasse la mappa.  
La superficie argentea del lago si sollevava in risplendenti ali ai lati dell’abitacolo: spruzzi di spuma, densi di particelle d’alga, ricadevano sugli schermi della plancia, imperlandolo, come stille di pioggia su una tela di ragno.  
Un tonfo ostinato: avevano guadagnato terra. La navetta sembrò rimbalzare, riottosa; le slitte di appoggio raschiavano contro i ciottoli e affondavano in una materia grassa e compatta.  
Il Moth 230 rallentò la sua corsa, fino ad assetarsi con uno scarto repentino, e lei ricadde in avanti, sui comandi, dando un brusco strattone alle cinghie che la assicuravano al sedile di pelle sdrucita.  
Avevano percorso ancora qualche decina di metri verso le distese settentrionali: trattenne il respiro, chinandosi a guardare oltre il vetro ricoperto di spruzzi e schizzi di sabbia color ferro.  
Coltri azzurrine si affollavano, in strati sovrapposti, ai margini dell’orizzonte: erano gli sterminati boschi di Gun’naan, immersi nella guazza del mattino.  
Le mani le tremavano: paura; eccitazione; il desiderio, mai sopito, per l’acqua - e la diffidenza che le suscitava ogni ambiente diverso dalle brulle distese di dune fra cui era cresciuta.  
Non ci volle molto per controllare che ogni cosa fosse al suo giusto posto: con un ultimo sguardo ai comandi, si caricò in spalla lo zaino e scivolò nell’andito alle spalle della cabina di pilotaggio, dove un nodoso bastone di legno e un paio di calzature di tela e corda intrecciate la aspettavano accanto al portellone.  
_Oh, sì!_ , sospirò, scagliando a destra e a sinistra i pesanti scarponi, adatti alla guida, ma così pesanti e troppo caldi. L’aria, anche all’interno del Moth, era bagnata, e le sembrò di immergere i piedi in una pozzanghera. Con un brivido di delizia infilò le sue scarpe, e si avvolse nel mantello di grossa tela marrone che aveva trovato accuratamente piegato sul sedile del co-pilota: per proteggerti dal freddo, la notte.

 _Dicono che l’escursione sia così grande, che la resina gela in grani lungo i tronchi degli alberi a poche ore dal tramonto._  
Calò con un balzo dalla sponda della navetta e richiuse il portellone con la sicura che aveva ricevuto in una notte di pochi mesi prima, avvolta in una pezza di stoffa ricamata che aveva tutta l’aria di essere incredibilmente vecchia ed immensamente preziosa.  
Il vento che le scorreva sul viso era umido, e odoroso di pioggia, vegetazione e sale. Zaffate di legno e alghe marci si levavano dal lago, saturando l’atmosfera: era persino più soffocante delle esalazioni canicolari su Jakku, notò.  
Respirò profondamente, diede le spalle alla navetta, e avvertì che qualcosa l’aveva sigillata.  
Per quaranta giorni non avrai altra compagnia che te stessa e i tuoi fantasmi.  
Si avviò verso le montagne, sorreggendosi con il bastone e affondando sempre di più nella sabbia, mentre quest’ultima trascolorava in molle argilla rossa: licheni dall’aroma rugginoso la percorrevano, luccicanti di pioggia, scivolosi sotto le suole di sughero.  
Il respiro del lago, maestoso, risuonava via via più distante.  
_La prova è a oriente. La prova è sopra di te._

  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

  
_Sud- sud est, circa otto miglia._  
_Radici ovunque, dannata melma scivolosa a ogni passo, fango fino alle ginocchia, fino nei polmoni._  
Avanzava e imprecava, imprecava e cercava di trattenersi, e ogni volta era uno sdrucciolare, e affondare, e lottare con il terreno per andare avanti, ancora avanti.  
La zona era fittamente innervata di canali sotterranei e irta di sabbie mobili: ma di quelle, almeno per ora, non c’era ombra- da qui a poco sarebbero comparsi i primi banchi, poco più a ovest e, c’era da sperare, non sul suo percorso.  
Prima di inoltrarsi nella regione paludosa, però, aveva raccolto un grosso ramo. Si era seduto su un masso tutto ricoperto di mucillagine verdeggiante. Con il suo vecchio coltellino a serramanico, aveva ripulito i polloni, le biforcazioni dalle quali, un tempo, dovevano dipartirsi rami più piccoli.  
_I primi a spezzarsi._  
Aveva liberato la linfa giallastra intorno a quella che, aveva deciso, sarebbe stata l’impugnatura, incidendo nella polpa e osservando i liquidi colare appiccicosi sulle sue dita, sulla lama.  
_Raschia bene e parallelamente alla circolazione. Se vuoi fare un lavoretto di fino, puoi persino intagliarlo tutto intorno e tagliare la punta; non si sa mai. Con uno di questi cosi, una volta, su Dantooine..._  
Era rimasto a riposare, per un po’, il coltello in mano, il bastone in grembo, e il vento che soffiava alle sue spalle e si ingolfava nei lembi della stola. Le raffiche erano brevi e frequenti.  
Si era alzato, scuotendosi i trucioli dalle balze del saio; la cicatrice all’addome rispose al movimento improvviso con una staffilata.  
Ogni pezzo di questa macchina ha il suo dolore da sopportare.  
Prima di procedere, tastava il terreno con il bastone: la punta affondava, scricchiolando, ma, per fortuna, senza che la terra la risucchiasse.  
Fece così per un altro imprecisato numero di miglia, lentamente, finché la zoppia dell’anca non divenne più marcata, e la stanchezza fu troppa, per proseguire ancora.  
Ormai, il cammino si inoltrava sotto il folto della vegetazione, così densamente verde, sopra la sua testa, da sembrare un cielo gonfio di tempesta. La corteccia dei tronchi- alti, sottili ed elastici: fremevano e ondeggiavano al vento e a ogni movimento di bestie invisibili, come se fossero vivi- la corteccia, diceva, trasudava resine dall’odore soffocante. Rivoli d’acqua colavano lungo gli anelli di legno, dalle barbe marroni, simili a mazzi di piccoli nauseabondi tentacoli.  
La maschera sembrava ormai un’unica morsa di vapore- dentro, per via della traspirazione: fuori, per la condensa attorno al respiratore.  
_Poco più a nord c’è una radura._  
_Ma guarda che roba._  
Al centro della radura sorgeva una strana creatura- la più strana che avesse mai visto, in effetti.  
Uno stelo si alzava da terra, per diverse decine di piedi: il diametro del tronco era commisurato all’altezza, ma quest’ultimo era nudo, e di un pallido verde, percorso di venature biancastre. Come se la linfa- che pulsava, sotto la crosta, e illuminava di un tenue riverbero lo spazio circostante- si fosse solidificata, a contatto con l’aria, in una sottile pellicola.  
Sopra quel formidabile stelo, si allargava un’unica specie di grossa foglia dai contorni crespi, e di forma convessa.  
Se avesse potuto arrampicarsi in cima ai cedri che orlavano la radura, immaginò, avrebbe visto la parte superiore della foglia incurvarsi sotto il peso dell’acqua piovana che, raccogliendosi, doveva formare un speicie di grosso bacino.  
Invisibili uccelli sembravano affollarsi lassù, forse per abbeverarsi alla conca; e liane di rampicanti ne ricadevano fin quasi a terra, alcune ricoperte di minuscoli fiori bianchi.  
La pianta doveva gradire l’umidità. Forse se ne nutriva, perché l’aria, sotto il gonfio baldacchino che ricopriva l’intero spiazzo ai piedi del tronco, era tersa, e quasi perfettamente asciutta.  
Le radici si estendevano a tutta la radura e sembravano essersi intrecciate con quelle dei cedri: innervavano il suolo in un reticolo rilevato, che si perdeva in sinuosi arabeschi, tuffandosi nuovamente nel folto circonvicino.  
Tentò il terreno con il bastone.  
Ma il bastone non affondò, imprimendo, sul suolo, niente più che una lieve orma.  
_La terra è asciutta_.  
Le radici si ritirarono, con una sorda vibrazione: le chiome dei cedri oscillarono e l’aria si riempì del loro profumo.  
Provò ad avanzare: le radici si ritraevano, formando, davanti a lui, un sentiero liscio e privo di inciampi.  
Quando fu ai piedi della creatura, depose il suo carico e si abbatté a terra, poggiando la schiena contro la salda massa del tronco.  
_Sono stanco_.  
Riuscì, faticosamente, a piegare la gambe.  
Un ginocchio, poi l’altro, uno sopra l’altro.  
Forzò il piede destro nell’incavo del ginocchio sinistro, e trascinò l’altro polpaccio verso di sé: i muscoli erano troppo esausti per rispondere da soli ai comandi.  
Infilò le dita nello spazio fra maschera e mascella: se non poteva toglierla, desiderava almeno sentire che non si era del tutto fusa con la pelle del viso- che c’era ancora un viso, in effetti, lì sotto, e, con esso, qualcosa di sé, ancora.  
_Ho smarrito la strada e, come i perduti, avanzo sulla via del Ka’aluha_.  
Chiuse gli occhi. Le palpebre erano gravate dal sonno- il suo cuore era gravato dal sonno.  
_Ho smarrito la strada, la strada è chiusa alle spalle di colui che cammina._  
_Chiusa alle spalle e chiusa davanti all’uomo che cammina._  
_Quale uomo può tornare indietro? Quale uomo avanza, nella notte?_  
_Nessun uomo._  
_Nessun uomo._

 

 


	5. Quarto movimento: adagio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questo capitolo è incentrato su Rey. Il nome del pineta su cui sorgeva la scuola Jedi di Luke Skywalker è stato volutamente lasciato nel vago (XXXXX) perché, se la memoria non mi inganna,non viene espressamente nominato nel film.

Il mantello si era imbevuto a tal punto di umidità e di sudore da pesare più della pertica nelle sue dita.  
A ogni passo, l’orlo stillante batteva sui talloni, gocciolava dentro le scarpe, ritmava ogni passo col suo mesto sciabordio.  
Una cattedrale di acqua e di foglie splendenti si elevava al di sopra della sua testa: i rami più alti oscillavano, bersagliandola di mille minuscoli acquazzoni.  
C’erano occhi, là in mezzo, piccoli e gialli come biglie d’ambra; sembravano affollarsi nel cuore del fogliame, intenti a osservare la creatura sconosciuta che arrancava nel loro santuario, lungo il sentiero- molle di melma e affogato nella vegetazione.  
Un corteo di insetti la scortava, volandole intorno, ai lati, intorno alla fronte; densi bluastri sciami di piccole mosche dalla danza bizzosa; grossi coleotteri, le ali luminescenti, simili a lame di ossidiana e di folgorite e di mica; altre creature, nere, e argentee, e turchesi,   e tutte ronzavano, sospese a mezz’aria, fra picche spinosi e cespugli urticanti.

Non meno di otto miglia: tanto doveva essere trascorso dall’approdo sull’Ashla Tar’o’ka; aveva preso la direzione del Nord e dell’Oriente, attratta dalla vegetazione e dalle nubi gonfie di rapinosi piovaschi.  
Era tutto così verde, e lucido, e azzurro, l’arida porpora del deserto lontana anni luce dai suoi occhi e dalla sua memoria.  
_Un’altra Rey._  
Non un giorno era passato, sul vertice merlato di muschio della remota isola persa in mezzo al mare, senza che avesse pensato a lei.  
Saliva le ripide scale sbreccate, che contendevano la terra a venti furibondi di sale, e ascendeva al tempio, e si domandava dove sarebbe stata, ora, quell’altra Rey, quella di un tempo, quella che sarebbe potuta tornare su Jakku e aspettare ancora. Forse, per tutta la vita.  
Portava secchi vuoti vuoti, che rimbalzavano col suo passo, mentre scendeva a brevi balzi giù da quei gradini, ancora, e, dopo aver attinto al pozzo- una pupilla argentata, in cui la sua testa si rifletteva e la guardava con labbra strette e occhi severi- se li caricava pieni, attaccati ciascuno ad una estremità di un lungo bastone nero.  
L’acqua oscillava nei secchi, così violentemente da rovesciarsi, e da farla quasi cadere: alla fine della salita, il maestro la sgridava.  
_Hai sprecato troppa acqua. Proprio tu dovresti sapere che l’acqua è preziosa. Và a riprenderla. La riprenderai tutte le volte che la sprecherai, e se ne sprecherai ancora berrai quella del mare. Corri, adesso, non stare a guardarmi lì impalata. I secchi non si portano da soli._  
Su e giù, su e giù, per quelle dannate scale, col bastone che le affondava nelle scapole e la pelle alla base del collo, dio, sembrava che urlasse per le vesciche: sputava saliva e sudore, barcollava, ma niente sembrava sufficiente a farlo contento.  
Allora, mentre in cuor suo malediceva il vecchio e tutti i Jedi come lui, si chiedeva quale meccanico santuario avrebbe ora saccheggiato quell’altra Rey, schiava dell’attesa, schiava della fame e della violenza del mondo, ma regina nel suo sterminato deserto.  
Ogni giorno trascorso alla triste, severa corte del Jedi era stato vissuto due volte, da due diverse Rey, in due differenti punti della Galassia. E, mentre una Rey sedeva davanti al Maestro, e stringeva le labbra, e drizzava le spalle, e fissava i suoi occhi induriti nel viso senza sorrisi dell’uomo dagli occhi d’oceano, che sembrava sempre scontento di lei, e diffidente, e infastidito, l’altra Rey, salva dalla guerra e dalla ricerca di sé, trincerata nella sicurezza del passato, fortificata nell’abitudine, rotolava fra onde d’oro, e frugava nella sabbia, e, come un palombaro della sabbia, si calava in voragini elettriche, in sonanti relitti.  
Libera, o illusa di essere tale, fra giorni sempre bianchi, e abbacinanti. Sempre uguali.  
Persino Unkar Plutt sarebbe stato una presenza amichevole, al confronto del canuto cavaliere: quanto meno, il negriero premiava il suo lavoro con del cibo, mentre questo vecchio rispondeva a ogni suo sforzo con rinnovati digiuni, reprimende, rimproveri.  
_Se conosco ancora mio fratello, dopo tanti anni, avrà perso la fiducia. Dopo…Ben, intendo. Ti sarà arduo farti accettare. Ma sono certa che, se terrai duro, capirà quanto sei importante…per tutti noi. E per lui._

Sospirò, scacciando le mosche dal viso e stingendosi nel mantello.  
Dopo mesi di angherie, il Maestro si era lasciato andare a un unico gesto di tenerezza: le aveva dato il suo mantello. E così, dopo aver desiderato furiosamente di partire, e dopo aver sputato sulle sponde di quella maledetta isola, e aver atteso disperatamente una prova che frapponesse quanta più distanza possibile fra sé e il vecchio dagli occhi pieni di giudizio, Rey aveva pianto di nostalgia al pensiero di separarsi da Luke.  
Aveva pianto la notte prima di partire. E durante il viaggi. E quando, esausta, aveva inserito la guida automatica e si era stesa a terra, sopra il mantello odoroso di salso e vecchio sudore, ascoltando rannicchiata la vibrazione dei motori sotto il pavimento e calmi, lenti rumori della macchina attorno a sé.

La paura della prova.

L’ossessione di una vita diversa.

Il desiderio di giustizia, di sapere; di vendetta.

L’assenza del Maestro.

_“Loro se ne vanno, loro ritornano, e per loro rimane tutto come lo hanno lasciato. Ma per noi, Rey- è così che ti hanno chiamato? Rey, per noi è diverso, non è vero?”_

Si voltò con un sussulto.  
Rimase in ascolto, ma non c’era altro suono che il gocciolio lungo le foglie, e sparsi fruscii di animali invisibili nel folto.  
Si fece coraggio e procedette ancora, nonostante la pelle, ammorbidita dal sudore, si lacerasse in piccole vesciche, sui calcagni, contro la para di corda, e sul palmo stretto attorno alla pertica, e nonostante lo zaino pesasse sulle spalle e la tirasse giù nella mota, e la disidratazione, qui, in questo pianeta di acque dove l’acqua zampillava dalla terra quasi sotto i suoi piedi, fosse ancora più subdola che sotto il sole di Jakku.  
Per un po’ si concentrò sulle sensazioni del corpo, come le aveva insegnato il maestro.  
_Né il passato, né il presente, nemmeno la Rey a cui pensi ininterrottamente sono veri, adesso. Non mi capisci, non è vero? Dovevo aspettarmelo; non capite mai, mai che capiate. Branco di zucconi._  
Il sentiero- se così si poteva chiamare- si biforcava in due branche, a pochi passi davanti a lei. Osservò il primo ramo incurvarsi giù per una molle china, e costeggiare cespugli di felci, da cui esalava uno strano odore di marciume frammisto a sentori più dolci e insistenti, che rimanevano a lungo nelle narici, come un incantesimo. L’altra strada si avventurava fra arbusti spinosi, seguendo un cammino angusto ma, apparentemente, meno accidentato.  
Tese l’orecchio: le felci mormoravano al vento e, poco più in là, nella direzione dell’ovest, sotto l’ansimare della vegetazione, doveva nascondersi un corsp d’acqua; ne poteva avvertire i tonfi schiumosi, il ribollire contro le prode e fra i canneti. Si leccò le labbra: aveva sete.  
Ma qualcosa, qualcosa attendeva laggiù, al fondo della via spinosa, oltre gli irti cespugli e fra il ronzio degli insetti. E Rey era curiosa.  
Se il torrente rimane alla mia sinistra, e io procedo in linea retta, dovrei poterlo raggiungere più a monte: forse, più vicino alla sorgente.

Si incamminò per la strada stretta. Gli arbusti erano poco più alti di lei: le foglie lanceolate sibilavano come serpenti al suo passaggio. Si dipartivano da spessi, sgraziati steli, pieni di aculei, e infiorescenze viola si spiccavano dai gangli più alti, fra i fittoni; intorno a quelli era l’accalcarsi degli insetti, attratti dagli stami aranciati, dal denso odore di ferro e fango.  
Per un po’ procedette a fatica; il mantello si impigliava nelle spine più sporgenti, trattenendola goffamente, e le foglie acuminate si abbattevano sull’avambraccio alzato a protezione del viso, e sulla mano che teneva alzata la pertica, e ferivano la pelle dove era più tenera, lasciando un’improvvisa, violenta irritazione. Poi un caldo torpore e, alla fine, nient’altro che strisce rossastre sulle nocche sbiancate.  
D’un tratto, le piante sembrarono aver esaurito tutto il lro accanimento: si ritrassero via via dal camminamento, facendole largo e diradandosi. La via sembrò più libera, e la terra più compatta e percorsa di nodosi rigonfiamenti, e l’aria, sempre meno greve.  
Alla fine, vide, proprio al fondo del sentiero, si apriva una radura.

Anelli di splendidi alberi odorosi la coronavano, come le fate delle favole che aveva sentito durante i bivacchi di Niima, e si inclinavano al vento, e l’aria era sgranata e piena del loro ondeggiante profumo.  
Un manto di bruna terra era disteso sotto i suoi pedi, intessuto di un fitto ricamo di radici, come gomene sciolte che si rincorrono nel vento.  
Al centro c’era un albero: un unico, incredibile fusto di linfa verdeggiante e, contro il cielo, come un baldacchino, una spessa chioma a forma di foglia.  
Emanava un’intenso campo di Forza.

_Il Jaq’ir! Deve essere questo: il Jaq’ir._

Si trascinò ai piedi della creatura di Forza e cadde, quasi bocconi, la fronte appoggiata al tronco e le unghie affondate nella viva terra.  
Accostò allo stelo le labbra tremanti di bisogno e di pena, e succhiò l’acqua che filtrava, attraverso la linfa, dal cuore dell’albero.  
Era amara e dissetante, quasi come l’infuso che i figli del deserto preparavano, su Jakku.  
Ricordò le luci dell’avamposto, e come era denso di quel profumo affumicato- denso del vapore che si sprigionava dalle braci e dalle ciotole colme di quel nero liquido fumante; allora, non le era consentito quasi mai di berne, e si arrangiava a rubarne i fondi dai paioli di rame in cui veniva fatto bolliva, per ore, con grossi legnetti di spezie piccanti ad insaporirlo.

Quando si fu dissetata, si abbatté a sedere. Era incredibilmente stanca. Socchiuse le palpebre e lasciò che il torpore lo avvolgesse in un manto di profondissima quiete.  
  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

**_Registri del Maestro Sellar Ataana, capo di gabinetto dello Studio di Banizar, III sect, O._** **_E., 91’ C1- C25 Antaridaes;_ **

_(...) Noi non sappiamo cos'è il Jaq'ir: nessuno che non abbia affrontato la prova lo sa, e_ _coloro che conoscono sono tenuti a non farne menzione.  
_ _Possiamo ipotizzare che Jaq'ir significhi "il nome senza suono"; e tuttavia, sia che si_ _tratti di uno stadio della meditazione, di un animale ovvero di una cosa, è fatto obbligo_ _agli iniziati di osservare (...) segreto ai non iniziati._

_(...)_

_Questo cammino di Ka'aluha non richiede, a chi lo percorre, di chiamare se stesso Jedi o_ _Sith, nomi che ai Je'daai erano ignoti e che sarebbero apparsi come del tutto privi di_ _senso a coloro che (...) e veneravano l'Unità. Tuttavia, chi vi pone il piede deve sapere che, se le convinzioni che nutre sulla propria natura sono fallaci, è su quel terreno che il Ka'aluha lo sfiderà._

_Ogni illusione che (...) verrà spezzata; come uno specchio, quando un possente colpo lo_ _percuote, si frantuma in migliaia di piccoli pezzi._

_Al termine del Ka'aluha, solo colui che non necessita del Ka'aluha emergerà uguale a ciò_ _che era quando lo ha intrapreso: vale a dire, com'è, appunto, la traduzione che_ _potremmo approssimare di quell'antico nome, Nessun Uomo._

  * §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§



**_Visione prima:_ **

Era notte fonda. L’ora, forse le due, le tre. Cinque lunghe ore di qua dall’alba, in quella stagione dell’anno.  
Il cielo era viola. I lampi, color acciaio.  
Fuori dalle severe stanze del Tempio- dove lei non poteva guardare: le finestre erano troppo alte e non lasciavano intravedere altro che rettangoli di tempesta- la pioggia, nera e scintillante come catrame, batteva incessantemente la brulla superficie di XXXXXX, sugli infiniti campi di graminacee color del sole, e i radi ammassi colllinosi, ricoperti di erba e crivellati dalle tane dei roditori.Ora, dovevano essersi nascosti dalla tormenta in quelle loro profonde gallerie, in cui, a volte, riusciva a intruofolarsi, facendo impazzire doi gelosia i suoi compagni (loro erano tutti troppo grossi e goffi per entrarci).

Una belva pazza di collera: era questo che sembrava, il vento.  
Era iniziato con sordi fischi e poi, presto, i fischi si erano trasformati in ululati, e torneavano fra le Torri del tempio e sembravano code che frustavano contro i muri.  
L’aria penetrava ogni fessura: sotto le porte, ai lati dei larghi pannelli di vetro delle finestre, sotto le spesse cortine inscritte delle insegne Jedi. Spazzava i corridoi, fremeva negli angoli, cavernosa; e lei aveva una terribile, terribile paura, questa notte più di ogni altra notte di tempesta della sua piccola vita.  
Era così insopportabile che le sembrava di avere un’ombra seduta sul petto, che le schiacciava lo sterno e le strozzava il fiato in piccoli ansiti.  
Anche se respirava a fatica, e la gola era riarsa per lo sforzo di trattenere il pianto, si era coperta fin sopra la testa con le grezze stuoie che distribuivano agli allievi. Sufficienti per il suo piccolo corpo, non bastavano agli altri, che dormivano tutti chi con il torso scoperto, chi con i pedi di fuori, così richiedeva l’addestramento: di non assuefarsi a troppe comodità.  
Eppure, loro dormivano insieme: in vaste camerate, gli uni accanto agli altri. Lei, per via dell’età, doveva accontentarsi di una piccola camera. Spoglia, con una grande, enorme finestra piena di cielo alla quale si arrampicava impilando due sedie e rischiando, ogni volta, di rimanere sospesa al davanzale, le piccole dita bianche per lo sforzo.  
Ma, sporgendosi per vedere, non scorgeva altro che distese d’erba e grano, agitate dal vento, e l’orizzonte, splendido, stillante di aurore.

La tempesta , ora, percuoteva con raffiche a stravento la vetrata di quella stessa finestra e l’acqua e l’aria, gelide, scivolavano attraverso gli spifferi. La pioggia colava giù per il muro e il ticchettio riempiva i bui istanti di silenzio, intermessi agli assalti della tormenta.  
_Adesso, il vento urla: v_ oci di battaglia e grida di cadetti, e i fulmini erano... strani: poteva sentirne le staffilate, vibranti, da qualche parte non lontano da lei, ma non vedeva nessun lampo rischiarare la trama della coperta.  
Si rannicchiò, respirando, cercando di soffiare la paura fuori dai polmoni, e i groppi di muco, giù, infondo alla gola.

_Dove siete, tutti? Perché non viene nessuno? Ho paura. Perché mi hai lasciato sola? Fa freddo e ho tanta paura. Dove sei? Ti prego. Vieni qui, ti prego!_

Funzionava sempre. Una volta.

Una volta, le bastava pensare intensamente; urlare, nella sua testa, tutto il suo bisogno e tutta la sua paura: di lì a poco, lunghi, esitanti passi avrebbero frettolosamente percorso il corridoio al là della porta. E, nell’ombra della notte, intervallata, nelle sere più limpide, dal pulsare delle costellazioni attraverso i vetri, una nuova ombra sarebbe scivolata nella sua camera per portarle conforto: per portarle, anche se a suo modo, tenerezza.  
Ma, da molto tempo, l’ombra tardava a rispondere; quando arrivava, come sfocata dalla vampa che smangia i contorni delle cose nei giorni di inconsueta calura, i suoi passi erano liquidi, e sembrava che ci fosse tempesta nelle sue gambe, tempesta e furia.  
E, quando la porta si spalancava, era la tenebra del corridoio a entrare, e freddo, e solitudine, e un’interminabile notte che sopravanzava sempre, di molte ore, l’esercito dell’alba.  
Le parole erano le stesse.  
Le mani sulle sue spalle erano ancora così grandi e così calde.  
Le canzoni, e i racconti, e la voce che li pronunciava- tremula, profonda, goffa voce- erano quelle di ieri, di un mese fa, di tre anni prima...ma mai erano state così estranee, mai così irraggiungibili.

_Mio piccolo sole, perché piangi? Ci sono io, qui, adesso._

_Non lo so, non lo so perché mi fa male._

_Cosa ti fa male, Kira? Qualcuno ti ha ferito? Vuoi che gli faccia qualcosa?_

_Nessuno mi ha fatto niente, ma sento freddo, e mi fa male nella gola. Mi capisci? Sai dirmi cos’è?_

Non rispondeva, mai.

Non lo aveva chiamato più: da qualche tempo c’era qualcosa, in lui, più terribile dei tuoni, più tagliente delle saette; ma stanotte era tutto talmente spaventoso, e gelido, e crudele, che anche il dolore della sua presenza era preferibile.  
Tentò di attrarre la sua attenzione attraverso il tremulo legame della Forza: ma, dall’altra parte, non c’era nessuno.  
Un nuovo terrore fece breccia nel suo cuore- uno che non credeva di aver mai conosciuto. Fu così repentino che saltò a sedere nel buio, un monticello tremante sotto la coperta, e tese le orecchie, tentando con ogni senso di sentire.  
Niente; niente altro, oltre alle grida, nel vento, e quegli strani fulmini senza luce che artigliavano l’aria in lontananza- così sordi, così palpitanti, come un canto che risuonava, a intervalli, fra le volte.

_Dove sei?_

Nessuna risposta.

_Forse è morto. Forse ha chiuso gli occhi, e il sonno se l’è preso. Forse era malato, e ora è morto, e io non lo rivedrò mai più._

L’immagine la colpì, della sua terrea faccia, dei lineamenti sgraziati, della grossa bocca che, un tempo, riversava su di lei tutta la dolcezza del suo piccolo mondo: sigillata, ora, nel rigore dell’assenza. Il rivo di dolcezza, seccato per sempre alla sorgente.  
Il pensiero era insopportabile.

Tremando, scalciò giù dal letto e osò poggiare i piedi a terra. Il pavimento era freddo e il vento spirava sotto la porta, umido e freddo, rizzando i radi peli biondi che iniziavano a puntarle sulle caviglie. Rabbrividì e tirò via con sé la coperta, lottando per tirare fuori fronte e occhi e stringendosene i lembi sul petto. La stoffa produsse un sordo tonfo, formando una specie di strascico dietro i suoi piccoli callosi malleoli.  
Sudando freddo, si chinò a ispezionare il letto.

_Niente mostri, qui sotto. Bene._

C’era un bastone da allenamento, vicino alla porta: lo teneva sempre lì e lui ci inciampava spesso, imprecando sotto voce, nel buio: e la faceva ridere fra le lacrime.  
Lo impugnò. _Non si sa mai._  
Aprì la porta e sbirciò nel corridoio: ora, i lampi avevano riacquistato il loro splendore e illuminavano a intermittenza ampi tratti di pavimento, e densa tenebra ai lati e rappresa sul soffitto, pronta ad abbattersi su di lei appena il bagliore si fosse diradato. Agitò il bastone davanti a sé, come per intimidire il buio.  
Uscì dalla stanza e richiuse la porta: clic. Il cuore pulsava così furiosamente in gola e nelle orecchie che le sembrava quasi di non sentire altro che il ronzio del sangue nella sua testa- un battito ondoso, come se una gigantesca falena fluttuasse a pochi piedi dalla sua testa, schermandola dal resto del mondo.  
Ancora lampi. Un passo dopo l’altro, ancora spaventosi contrasti di luce e di ombra e forme paurose che si raggrumavano agli angoli della vista, abbagliata da improvvise rivelazioni.  
A metà strada, sentì i capelli drizzarsi sulla base del collo e fu certa che il buio la stesse inseguendo. Si mise a correre: tomp, tomp, facevano i talloni, nudi, sulla pietra del pavimento, e contendevano col battere del sangue, come tamburi di guerra su fronti contrapposti.  
Nell’ultimo tratto, scivolò sulla coperta e volò goffamente oltre lo stipite di legno, che separava il corridoio dall’anticamera avanti all’ala occupata dagli allievi.  
Si appiattì contro il muro: il maestro non voleva che gironzolasse da sola, di notte, e tanto meno nelle camerate degli altri allievi.  
Scivolò lungo le pareti dell’anticamera.

Lui dormiva lì, da qualche parte oltre una di quelle quattro porte. Tentò di captare la sua energia ma, ancora, la Forza si stendeva inerte, impenetrabile al suo pensiero, come se, al di là dei battenti  scuri, non vi fossero altro che legno e pietra ad attenderla.

Il respiro le si congelò in gola.

_Ma no, non può essere. Significa che sono andati via, o che sono_...

Come se non fossero sue, ma di qualcun altro, vide le sue piccole mani pallide, nella fioca oscillante luce del lume appeso alla parete,  e vide che si posavano sugli scuri accostati, e li spingevano in avanti.

Un odore incredibilmente acre colpì le sue narici.

Ferro, e bachelite bruciata, e orina.

_Avanti, coraggio._

La luce era spenta ma le finestre davano sul cortile interno, e da lì filtravano il bagliore delle torce elettriche sempre accese nell’andito, e il livido riflesso del cielo.

La camerata era lunga e, davanti a lei, si apriva una serie infinita di bianchi letti acostati alla parete. E sui letti- su ciascun letto- c’erano dei corpi. E ogni corpo era immobile, e non emetteva né suoni, né calore, né energia.

A terra, ai piedi dei letti, c’erano dei cuscini, ognuno bruciato in diversi punti. Alcuni corpi giacevano con un cuscino sulla faccia, altri erano caduti a terra e vi giacevano riversi, altri ancora erano scivolati dal letto e penzolavano dal materasso, come bambole rotte.

Non c’era quasi sangue, da nessuna parte, tranne che davanti a lei: era una scia nera, coperta di impronte.

Avanzò- ma non era lei, era qualcun altro che camminava a piedi nudi sul sangue, e sciolava, e la stuoia strusciava sulla scia e ricadeva bagnata e appiccicosa sui suoi calcagni.

Si fermò a ogni letto.

Si avvicinò ad ognuno di loro.

Usalka. Daniel. Ran. Zibo. Eto, Alder. Hera. Sulyma. Khan.

Girava le loro teste, o i loro torsi, per guardarli in faccia. Prima che la memoria le offrisse meccanicamente il nome, per un attimo, un unico pensiero campiva la sua mente- un faro, su un lattescente mare di nebbia: _non lui._

Quando fu arrivata al termine della stanza, le sue mani erano umidicce e collose, e piume delle viscere dei guanciali vi si erano appiccicate.

Le strinse al petto, chiudendosi nella stuoia.

C’era un bastone, sulla soglia: forse era il suo. Lo scavalcò.

Nella seconda stanza.

Dean. Kuriko, Oud. Flinn. Sarah. Zachar.

Volti sconosciuti.

_Non lui, non lui._

Per venticinque volte, non lui.

Nella terza stanza.

Nessun nome. Non lui, per quante volte?

Nell’ultima stanza non c’è nessuno. _Non lui._

Un gradino.

Due gradini.

Tre gradini.

Ian. _Non lui._

Quattro, cinque: _non lui._

_“Sei, sette, sulla faccia ha due fossette._

_Sette, otto, ha il vestito tutto rotto._

_Otto e nove- sei nascosta: dimmi, dove?_

_Dieci e uno. C’è nessuno?_

_Sei nascosta sotto il letto?_

_Dietro il muro è buio e scuro_.

_Se ti prendo prigioniera_

_Non ti lascio fino a sera_

_Se mi prendi e hai vinto tu_

_Non ti lascerò mai più.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Assumo, qui, che, in accordo con una delle visioni di Rey su Takodama, Ben e lei avessero già avuto modo di incontrarsi prima nell'accademia di Luke. Anche se non l'ho specificato nel testo, sono più propensa a credere che Rey sia una Skywalker- di fatto, l'unica Skywalker, dato che Ben è un solo. C'è la possibilità che siano fratelli o gemelli, ma mi sembrerebbe troppo ripetitiva come ipotesi. Vedremo cosa ci porta SW 8, insomma.


	6. Quarto movimento: con passione

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rey si è rivelata un personaggio estremamente ricco e affascinante, almeno per me che ne scrivevo. Quindi, anche qui ho voluto darle molto spazio. Il capitolo contiene una descrizione di un attacco di panico. Ne soffro e ho tentato di descriverlo come meglio ho saputo.

**_Visione seconda_ **

 

Era stata una notte terribile. Una notte gloriosa.  
Una notte attraversata dalla tempesta- scardinata dalle soglie dell'ovest dai turbini, dai fuochi.  
Illuminata, come un'alba, dall'incandescenza dei laser.  
   
La maggior parte di loro era morta nel sonno; a che pro farli soffrire? Non aveva nulla da rimproverare loro.  
Ma perché era necessario- perché avevano commesso, nella loro innocenza, il fatale errore di lasciarsi coinvolgere in una battaglia di menzogne, e nella contesa dei padri che ricadeva sui figli, trascinandoli nella mota di insensati dogmi, e insensate imposizioni- per tutto questo, anche loro dovevano morire.  
_Vittime non mie, ma di quelli che li hanno generati._  
Agnelli sacrificali partoriti dai loro carnefici, cresciuti nel culto dell'altare e del coltello che li avrebbe dilaniati in nome di una Bugia.  
Perché era necessario, e perché non sarebbero mai sopravvissuto al nuovo ordine- erano stati cresciuti per rassegnarsi, per morire: non lo sapevano, certo, e avrebbero lottato, ma stancamente, falsamente- per questo erano morti.  
Li aveva uccisi lui stesso, letto dopo letto, nome dopo nome, soffocando le loro grida con i cuscini perché non privassero i dormienti del diritto di morire senza rendersene conto.

 

 

Occhi imploranti occhi pieni di rabbia occhi bianchi di terrore e di impotenza- tutti ammutolivano nel riflesso livido di un guanciale.  
Era stato compassionevole, anche se loro non potevano comprendere quanto grande fosse il regalo della pace perpetua: come fossero fortunati a non sentire.  
Le loro stanze si erano chiuse su di loro, come sudari di perla, odorosi di lino e acri del sudore dei giovani.  
Erano ragazzi nati pochi anni dopo di lui.  
Ad alcuni aveva impartito lui stesso le prime e più semplici lezioni- oh, se avesse potuto dire loro scappa, corri via, non credere a niente di tutto questo.  
Questa è la tua vera colpa, Kylo Ren. Questo è il peso che sospingi su per la collina., questa notte, e in tutte le altre notti della tua vita.  
Ad alcuni aveva stretto le mani, accogliendoli lui stesso al posto di suo zio.  
_Lo aveva visto chiaramente, nei loro occhi morenti: ci hai traditi, maestro, perché?_  
Non io, sono stati i vostri padri, i nostri padri; ci hanno tradito prima ancora che vedessimo la luce.

 

**_"Benediciamo la notte che ci ha mietuti; agli innocenti si confà il riposo che non porta sogni."_ **

 

Altri erano caduti lungo le scale, mentre tentavano di dare l'allerta; coraggiosi piccoli acerbi soldati, falciati, anche quelli, dall'incessante opera pacificatrice della Morte- e dalla mano di lui, che ne era il più solerte crociato.  
Ma i più anziani, su di loro si era accanito; si erano trascinati fuori dagli appartamenti del piano terra, ebbri di sonno e di allarme, impreparati a un attacco che si srotolava dal cuore stesso del Tempio.  
Così abituati a dare per scontato che il Nemico abitasse là fuori, da perdere di vista i pericoli che si annidano nell'intimo degli uomini, ben prima di ogni possibile tentazione. Era stato così nell'Accademia come nella vita che aveva esperito: tutti sembravano aver fretta di fare gli eroi, tutti volevano scappare da se stessi, per la via più facile, ad affrontare il Grande Male Esterno. Delle mostruosità abissali che si portavano dentro non volevano nemmeno sentir parlare.  
Lui le aveva solo, semplicemente accettate.  
La carne marcisce, la terra trema, il fuoco divampa e le passioni sono connaturate all'uomo come la morte appartiene, visceralmente, alla vita.  
Questa era la via del Biasimo, e su di essa, per pochi anni, aveva camminato, fulgido di inestinguibile rancore. Lo aveva reso abbastanza forte da accettare il prezzo della mostruosità, in cambio della Verità.

 

Poche ore dopo, una nuova messe riposava fra le zolle grasse di pioggia e di sangue: la trebbiatura dei figli della Guerra, nati per soccomberle o portare nuova pace, nuova giustizia- un tipo estremo di giustizia, ma necessaria, nell'insostenibile smarrimento del mondo.  
Ogni colpo inferto è stato Giustizia.  
Ogni ferita aperta, un risarcimento che sanava più vecchie lacerazioni nel corpo del mondo: una vendetta chirurgica, per rinnovare l'alba ventura con la purezza del sangue.

 

I corpi degli ultimi Jedi giacevano al suolo come sacchi di granaglie, avvolti nei loro fradici mantelli- i laser ancora palpitanti fra l'erba che frusciava: erano morti con le spade in mano. Le spade vibravano cieche, bruciando il terreno e, dai solchi cauterizzati, buffi di vapore fuoriuscivano, e l'incessante scrosciare della pioggia li dissolveva prima che raggiungessero il cielo.  
Attorno a a lui, dietro di lui, i figli della Guerra- i suoi veri fratelli, coloro che non si erano trincerati dietro l'ipocrisia della Repubblica.  
Nati orfani, prima che i loro genitori morissero veramente- resi orfani dal conflitto in modi rispetto ai quali la morte corporale sarebbe stata un atto di munficenza e di pietà.  
_Se mia madre fosse morta, non l'avrei conosciuta; non saprei cosa sia l'abbandono, non dovrei chiamarmi fortunato per essere cresciuto con un uomo di porporina e latta, e un droide la cui più calda manifestazione di affetto si riduce a un concerto di fischi incomprensibili._  
_Se mio padre fosse morto, non conoscerei tutte le sfumature che un muro bianco può assumere, di notte, quando non c'è altro che rinnovate promesse- vuote promesse- a riflettersi sulla sua superficie._  
_Se ognuno di loro fosse morto, sarebbe più facile perdonarli di aver rifuggito la responsabilità, di aver consumato il loro tempo, di aver mentito; e non io dovrei portare questo peso- il peso delle generazioni, il peso dei giorni sprecati._

 

_**"Quando sarò tornato, ti poterò in quel posto."** _  
_**"Quando papà torna, ti farà guidare la nave; ti andrebbe, vero?"** _  
_**"Quando sarò a casa passeremo intere giornate insieme, solo io e te, liberi, come uccelli nel vento."** _

 

Non avevano forse preferito sempre la Guerra a lui (la grande guerra fra Bene e Male, o le piccole stupide forme di guerra che combattevano fra di loro, non faceva molta differenza, comunque)?  
Non era stata, per loro, una moglie più paziente, un marito più condiscendente, un figlio migliore più bello più forte più bisognoso di cure e dedizione di quanto lui avrebbe mai potuto essere?  
_Oh, Ben è un bravo ometto. Lui sa sempre quando stare tranquillo..._  
Così pronti a saziarsi d'impressioni; così poco inclini a guardare sotto la superficie increspata delle cose; addestrati alla semplice, evidente e così eloquente lingua della Guerra da aver scordato quanto sottile e silenzioso e pervasivo può essere il dolore.  
Quanto è raffinata e immateriale, a volte, l'ingiustizia.  
Se la Guerra era la loro leale consorte- se non intendevano altro che la sua efferata loquela; se il suo apparato era, per loro, noto e familiare come e più del focolare domestico; e dal momento che era stata, per lui, l'unica vera e onnipresente madre, Guerra avrebbero pronunciato le sue labbra, Guerra avrebbe trasudato il suo corpo, e Guerra avrebbe rovesciato su di loro, dai recessi del suo cuore tranquillo.  
Si girò a osservare i Cavalieri di Ren: se li era raccolti intorno come i fratelli gli amici i parenti che, quando era piccolo, ed era troppo serio e silenzioso e quieto per essere considerato dagli altri ragazzini, avrebbe desiderato avere.  
Una nera chioccia, che allarga le sue ali d'ombra su una prole tempestosa- l'ultima rivelazione della notte, prima che silenzio e ordine avvolgessero la galassia, per sempre.

 

Ma,  precisamente nell'istante in cui tornava a contemplare l'aratura della Guerra, successe qualcosa che non aveva previsto: la vide.  
Non se n'era accorto prima- e come avrebbe potuto? La visione era terribilmente sfocata, come se anche nella sua testa stesse piovendo e ululando e i vapori annebbiassero la sua percezione delle cose.  
In un solo punto, gli sembrò, non c'era traccia di pioggia: un'abbagliante regione dai contorni definiti, e così feroci, che fu come se la retina ne fosse lancinata.  
Indietreggiò, quasi incespicando verso la sua sanguinaria nidiata- per schermarla da quel brillamento di orrore.  
Ecco che viene, l'ultima della nidiata- l'ultima figlia della chioccia che si trascina nel  fango, verso il sangue del suo sangue.  
Piume, e linfa rossastra sulle mani, si stringeva in  uno straccio- una triste, miserabile stola, per l'erede di un regno devastato dalla Guerra.  
Era una piccola cosa, con una piccola testa di fini capelli chiari che ricadevano sulla fronte e sulle spalle come gocciolanti code di topo.  
Il suo collo era sottile e fragile- un colpo di vento lo avrebbe potuto potrebbe spiccare, pensò. Steli di garofani debolmente arrossati, che annuiscono al cielo nelle docili vallee di Naboo, dove sua madre, una volta, lo aveva portato a salutare la Bella Sconosciuta dalle mani di porcellana, congiunte attorno a un piccolo scintillio sopra il ventre rigonfio. Le sue dita ingrommate di lordura, oh, erano così piccole: come se un paziente scalpellino avesse speso una vita intera a infondervi la gentilezza delle primule. L'immaginò stesa accanto alla Sconosciuta, entrambe alla deriva nell'Infinito Sonno, in una visione di mani femminee.

 

\- Ne è rimasta ancora una!- sentì ringhiare alla sua sinistra.  
L'acqua gocciolava in grosse stille gravide di incalcolabile peso.  
Il rumore dei passi nella melma era viscido; osceno, persino.  
Il pulcino puzzava di sudore e metallo, e si muoveva pesantemente verso la ragazzina, carico di ferraglia.  
_Troppo lento._  
Lo guardò rovinare al suolo con un conato, mentre la sua spada gli ronzava attraverso lo sterno come una falena quando vola su un radiatore. Lo fanno spesso, d'estate, di notte, e muoiono così, nella trappola dei circuiti, con un convulso crepitio.  
I suoi fratelli di sangue si irrigidirono: aveva ucciso uno di loro.  
Scavalcò il corpo nella guazza e zoppicò verso di lei, trascinandosi dietro la gamba offesa dai fendenti dell'allievo Surana.  
La piccola creatura fradicia gli arrivava sì e no alla cintola. Mentre avanzava, la spada ancora sguainata, la bestiolina non si mosse. Non indietreggiò. Non ricambiò neppure il suo sguardo- se mai lo poteva vedere, attraverso il baluginio della maschera.  
_La maschera, certo. Non mi ha riconosciuto. E' spaventata._  
Si tolse l'elmo e lo lasciò cadere nella melma, con un tonfo. Spruzzi di fango raggiunsero le sue dita e rimbalzarono su quella piccola faccia.  
Lei trasalì con un piccolo suono sgomento e si accigliò apparentemente persa nella contemplazione della larga fibbia rettangolare che raccoglieva in vita le balze del suo saio.  
La mano sotto al mento, cercò di attirarla verso di sé, di forzarla a guardarlo, nella speranza che, riconoscendolo...  
\- Kira?-  
Lei continuò a fissare la bambina nella pioggia che la osservava di rimando dal quadrato luccicante sull'inguine dell'uomo nero.  
\- Kira? Mi senti?-  
Si inginocchiò davanti a lei. La guazza penetrava la stoffa, ed era fredda, sulla carne, e , in qualche modo, repellente.  
Le strinse le spalle; la stuoia pungeva, ed era fredda, e gocciolava sui piedi di lei- Dio mio, a piedi nudi. Ed io l'ho dimenticata.  
\- Kira- mormorava- sono io. Ben.-  
La bambina si scosse. La sua gola- poteva distinguere la piccola trachea simile ad una conchiglia sotto la fragile pelle percorsa di stille, un petalo del mattino- si contrasse, e ne uscì qualcosa di simile a un suono: come se qualcosa vi si fosse incrinato.  
Un raschio un uggiolìo uno schianto.  
Sembrò riprendere dimora di sé e del suo sguardo- e, per un attimo, sembrò che lo potesse, finalmente, di nuovo, vedere.  
Socchiuse le labbra, e lui sentì che qualche sconosciuta primavera stava per fiorirle sulla bocca e spillare su di lui un invisibile sole e lavarlo via nel calore e nel conforto di riaverla con sé e sentire di nuovo la sua voce che pronunciava il suo nome e gli parlava e gli diceva...  
\- Non lui-  
\- Non lui. Non lui non lui non lui non lui-

 

  
Dopo un tempo così lungo che era forse già alba, si alzò, puntellandosi a fatica sulla terra ricoperta dai morti.  
Raccolse l'elmo. Era ingrommato di humus e odorava delle viscere della terra, e delle viscere dei morti.  
Si girò e fece cenno a uno dei suoi fratelli; le loro ombre si torcevano lente verso l'occidente.  
Sapevano ciò che andava fatto.

 

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

 

La testa gli scivolò all'indietro e batté contro il tronco: era più duro di quanto si aspettasse e il colpo lo rintronò.  
_Aria._  
_Sto affogando_.  
Tentò di abbrancare tutto l'ossigeno possibile, con respiri grandi come urli, ma il fiato risuonava cavo, una sequenza di piccoli mostruosi scatti dentro la morsa del respiratore.  
E mentre strozzava e sputava, e il suo corpo non rispondeva ai suoi comandi e la mente affondava nel terrore, la vista gli si snebbiò per un liquido istante e la vide.  
Un'estensione del suo sogno: un'illusione intagliata nella Forza. Non poteva essere vera.  
Ultima figlia della Guerra.  
Bambina-scarabeo, che non ho avuto il coraggio di uccidere quando avrei potuto. Ragazza-sole.  
Accucciata accanto a lui, avvolta in un mantello di saia grezza, con un cappuccio calato sulla fronte che quasi inghiottiva i suoi occhi di malachite e di olivo, sembrava raggrumata in un indicibile sforzo.  
La sua mano era stesa verso di lui, e conosceva, oh, molto bene quel gesto: il polso era contratto nella Forza, e una vena, verde e blu come pozze equatoriali, si inarcava pulsando sull'esile fusto del suo pollice.  
Così tanto potere, in così piccole mani.  
Portò le sue alla gola e la guardò- oh, ma lei non poteva vedere; nessuno poteva vedere, dietro lo schermo di resina nera che nascondeva i suoi occhi.

  
**_"Benediciamo la notte che ci ha mietuti; agli innocenti si confà il riposo che non porta sogni. Non versate lacrime per la giusta morte. Non versate lacrime né di giorno, né di notte per l'uomo che cammina: per vie tortuose va verso casa. Non sarà perduto, non sarà perduto nella Morte"._**

 

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

 

Si era svegliata in un assalto di nausea.  
La notte premeva tracimando dal cielo, si accalcava intorno a lei oltre i margini della radura: era là che l'opalescenza del Jaq'ir la ricacciava, a tremare, nel folto, dimora di fischi, di richiami e fruscii.

 

Dopo la visione, sempre veniva una crisi.  
Iniziava con l'ansia: le intorbidava il sangue, ed era come avere grumi di sabbia nelle vene.  
Poi, il cuore si imbizzarriva, un cavallo sotto la tempesta, e batteva e batteva e batteva raffiche e raffiche e raffiche, e il braccio sinistro esplodeva di freddo e di dolore e  terrore.  
L'aritmia succhiava ruggine e bile dalle viscere fino sulla lingua, come una pompa di drenaggio dalle trincee che aveva visto scavare ai margini dell'avamposto di Niima.  
Un urlo liquido le invadeva la gola- la bocca, una massa di fanghiglia informe; il collo, teso e duro come una colonna di pietra.  
I piedi si muovevano, percorsi da piccole scosse; la testa girava e conati di tosse convulsa la trascinavano al limite del soffocamento.  
Inspira. Espira. Inspira. Espira. Non è niente, non è oggi che devi morire.  
Poi, quando il respiro si era disteso e il cuore ricadeva stanco nella pozza del diaframma, veniva il sollievo; e il sollievo si trasformava in euforia; e l'euforia, a sua volta, in contrazioni, e spasmi di freddo che le facevano stringere i denti e raggomitolarsi, impotente davanti al suo corpo.

 

Appena riuscì a muoversi, si rannicchiò a terra, cercando di non comprimere lo sterno, e si coprì con il mantello, lasciando fuori solo il naso e la bocca.  
Lottò a lungo con i tremiti per mantenere una cadenza di respiro regolare, mentre le convulsioni strappavano dalla sua gola piccoli lacerati gemiti di animale, che parlavano odiosamente di debolezza e di paura.  
Perché era nascosta, pianse: rabbia, fatica, stanchezza si arrotondavano in grosse lacrime versate da uno solo dei suoi occhi.

 

  
_Non importa un accidenti di quello che senti. Ritenta. Devi provare e provare e provare finché non ti riesce. Ti senti male? Hai paura, magari? Ti do' questa notizia: non sei la sola. In caso ti passasse per la testa di essere speciale. Ci siamo passati tutti, non c'è niente di particolare nella sofferenza; niente di cui vantarsi. Tu non sei le tue emozioni, per cui non c'è ragione di fartene dominare._  
Per giorni e giorni non otteneva altro che rimproveri e scherno; il vecchio la spediva a meditare, ore e ore sui brevi pianori, appollaiata sulle dorsali vulcaniche, fra le ossidiane e i basalti, squadrati come torri vulcaniche contro il perimetro del mondo.  
Guai a tornare prima del tramonto!  
Meditava e meditava, finché i sassi le si conficcavano nella carne delle cosce e dei polpacci, ricadendo con un liquido stillio quando si rialzava.  
Meditava e meditava e meditava, ancora, finché l'umidità non sembrava grondarle fin nelle pieghe delle vesti e finché il vento, e il sale, non l'avevano levigata come un pinnacolo detritico. Le sue ossa scricchiolavano e gemevano irrigidite da ore d'immobilità, mentre si appendeva goffamente alle costole della terra per riguadagnare la capanna, dove, fra il balbettio delle torce, il Maestro l'aspettava rigirando un mestolo dentro a un grosso paiolo pieno di alghe stufate.  
Si sentiva sciocca, allora, e debole: le visioni e le crisi, tutto era colpa sua, e quelle opinioni di sé e della sua inadeguatezza sembravano avere piena condivisione da parte del Maestro.  
La guardava portare il cucchiaio alla bocca e poi di nuovo nella brodaglia paludosa e ancora alle labbra.  
_Anche tu mi tradirai. E' solo questione di tempo_ , sembrava che dicesse.

 

E così, nelle veglie aurorali, increspate dallo stridore di uccelli marini; e nei verdi pomeriggi spumosi; e nelle notti densamente azzurrine, in cui meteoriti e leonidi inscenavano le loro folgoranti migrazioni, qualcosa nel cuore di Rey aveva iniziato a fare la muta. Come un serpente nel deserto.  
Crogioli squamosi, lasciati a rinsecchire come riccioli morti nella sabbia; ne aveva visti molti scorrere sotto il suo speeder, mentre il serpente si allontanava dalla carcassa di sé, strisciando come un rigagnolo di pece emerso fra le dune.  
Un paio di volte era stata abbastanza incosciente da fermarsi a osservare l'animale che si contraeva metodico contro la pietra arroventata. Qualcuno sembrava sopraffatto dallo sforzo, e, dopo minuti di inutili tentativi, scattava convulsamente, un truciolo epilettico fra la mica accecante del mezzogiorno. In quegli attimi, aveva pensato, guardandolo, la bestia doveva essere sicuro di esser stata condannata a una pena senza fine; _non c'è molta differenza fra lui e me. Sono sospesa fra una crisi e quella che seguirà. Ho appena il tempo di riprendere fiato._  
_E' come essere rotti._  
_Sì, questo è quello che sono: una cosa rotta. Un motore che non ingrana e che nessuno ha voglia di riparare. E' questo quello che mi hanno fatto diventare._

 

Non aveva fatto menzione di questi pensieri al Maestro: l'avrebbe derisa, e lei non intendeva dargliene l'occasione.  
_Risolverò la cosa da sola, come sempre. Starò bene e le crisi saranno solo un ricordo._  
Ma i giorni trascorrevano sulla terra lavica e  Ahch-To invecchiava senza mai mutare e una voce le sussurrava all'orecchio e le parlava di fratture e oggetti sbreccati e della loro inutilità.  
_Cosa succede ai filtri sporchi e alle carene sfondate e agli accumulatori bruciati e a tutte le cose che non funzionano come devono?_  
_Vengono lasciati indietro._  
_Non vorresti sapere chi ti ha ridotta così?_  
_Non vorresti vendicarti di lui?_

 

Agg'uuna le mormorava intorno; per un po' rimase in ascolto, misurando il respiro con il tenue brusio che proveniva dal folto sitillante e frusciante e vivo attorno a lei.  
Quando fu sicura di essersi calmata si tirò su e restò seduta, la cappa attorno alle spalle, sbadigliando rintontita  per la fame e il panico che galleggiava ancora su di lei.  
Rimuginava sulla visione, guardandosi le gambe e le braccia, ma senza quasi vederle.  
Come quelle he l'avevano preceduta, sembrava priva di senso.  
Agli inizi aveva creduto che le visioni si riferissero a lei; le aveva inseguite, cercando di estorcere dal Maestro informazioni su come i Jedi possano auto-indursele.  
Il vecchio l'aveva scoperta subito, naturalmente.  
_E così, pensi di poterne sapere di più sul tuo passato con le visioni? Non ti servirà a niente. Le visioni sono condivisioni di esperienze nel tempo, attraverso il tramite della Forza. Ogni volta ti sembrerà di vivere le cose in prima persona perché La Forza una sola ovunque scorra. Niente di personale; non sempre, in ogni caso._  
La ragazzina delle visioni si chiamava Kira e sembrava avere una predilezione per lei. Le mostrava molte cose; grazie a lei, Rey aveva un'idea abbastanza precisa di come doveva essere stata la scuola di Luke, pima del Ragazzo-Tempesta.

 

La prima volta in cui Kira le aveva mostrato la notte della sua morte, Rey era caduta dal pagliericcio urlando e dimenandosi come un'ossessa.  
Il Maestro si era precipitato borbottando nella sua cella e l'aveva abbrancata, stritolandola fra le sue braccia. La protesi era invecchiata con lui, e il salso e l'umidità avevano in più punti intaccato il metallo: a volte, le dita si bloccavano in una morsa rugginosa, ma quel contatto sulla carne della sua spalla l'aveva calmata.  
Si era abituata, naturalmente. Abituarsi, sopportare: questa è la via del Reduce.  
Kira era tornata, insistente come un piccolo fantasma, mostrandole notti e notti di  mani insanguinate e facce di morti e corridoi bui, ogni particolare così minuziosamente cesellato nella sua mente che Rey avrebbe potuto convincersi di aver vissuto lei ogni cosa.  
_E poi? Cos'è successo? Kira? Kira?_  
Silenzio.  
Forse era morta al fondo della scala, dove la visione si interrompeva ogni volta.  
_Anche di questo è stato capace._

_§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§  
_  
Freddo e fame; rabbrividì tirandosi il cappuccio sulla testa e stava mettendo mano allo zaino per prendere una razione, quando qualcosa attirò la sua attenzione.  
Non era sola.  
La Forza del Jaq'ir era costante e soffusa, un velo di acque cristalline intermesse fra la radura e il disordinato lussureggiare di Agg'uuna e delle sue madide selvagge infiorescenze.  
Dentro quell'alone, al centro, e dietro di lei, un'altra presenza, palpitante e ferina, come rombi di un'avanguardia di guerra.  
_Non può essere. Non qui._  
Balzò in piedi e impugnò la pertica.  
Poi, appiattita contro il tronco, iniziò a scivolare intorno all'albero, tendendo le orecchie, a sinistra a sinistra a sinistra e lenta, e cauta, come i fulvi fennec che strisciano sotto la palpebra del sole, schiacciati contro la sabbia per eludere gli avvoltoi e la loro ronda.

 

Lo sconosciuto era ai piedi dell'albero, chissà da quanto. Il Jaq'ir lo aveva schermato- per essere precisi, aveva probabilmente schermato entrambi l'uno dall'altra.  
Trattenne il fiato.  
Una gamba.  
Era stesa a terra, piuttosto scompostamente, nera nella penombra azzurrata.  
La muscolatura tremava dolcemente, a intervalli non completamente regolari: qualcosa raspava, come sabbia filtrata attraverso una strozzatura.  
_Ti prego, fa che non sia quello che penso- ti prego ti prego ti prego._  
Si sporse leggermente: la gamba destra era piegata sotto l'altra, nell'incavo del ginocchio. Il corpo giaceva supino ma doveva essere  scivolato goffamente da una posizione meditativa.  
Si staccò dal tronco, sostenendosi qui con la mano contro la sottile corteccia, là con la pertica. I piedi posavano incerti sul terreno; tremava.

 

La creatura con la maschera giaceva immersa in un grottesco riposo.  
La testa penzolava scomodamente sul petto, incastrato contro il tronco, ma era tutta la sua grande buia persona a sembrare incastrata fra sonno e veglia.  
La luce del Jaq'ir era mobile, fiaccole d'acqua sugli orli dell'elmo; riflessi opalini saettavano sul metallo rastremato, sulla calotta e ai lati delle tempie, come una trepidante aureola di lucciole.  
Nella tralucenza della Forza- un brillio lunare- l'apparato guerresco della sua livrea talare rifletteva tenui bagliori - come  miriadi di piccoli pesci argentati guizzano a galla, curiosi, sulla superficie di uno stagno notturno.  
Le si sciolsero le ginocchia.  
Fremente di repulsione, allungò la pertica e tentò la suola degli scarponi. _Potrebbe essere un'altra visione._  
La punta metallica impattò sordamente contro la gomma chiodata. _Più che reale._  
Più su, pelle e carne e osso, tutti perfettamente concreti.  
La bestia protestò nel sonno; una specie di ringhio attraversò il respiratore e scosse la gamba come se scacciasse un oinsetto molesto.  
_Stupida, lo hai svegliato._  
Il grande Lupo Nero uggiolò ancora, sconnessamente. Il suo respiro tornò a distendersi, grave e affaticato e strozzato nell'inconfortevole piga del collo. Dormiva ancora.  
Come un'equilibrista su un filo sospeso ai capi della notte scivolò più vicina: mesmerizzata, a stento batteva le palpebre, spiando ogni movimento del Nemico.  
Kylo Ren; Ben Solo; ogni nome era ancora troppo umano, per lui.  
_Ecco cosa sa fare un topo del deserto._  
Le sue labbra si piegarono in un sorriso infantile mentre protendeva la pertica e pescava qualcosa dall'ansa d'ombra alla destra del Lupo.  
La spada abboccò: era assicurata alla cintola da un vecchio moschettone di metallo cromato che tintinnò contro il vertice della picca. _Presa!_  
Si allungò su di lui e sganciò l'elsa; un debole scintillio, e l'arma scivolò nelle pieghe del mantello che, un tempo, era appartenuto a Luke Skywalker.  
Ora la belva dormiva inerme sotto il suo ventre inarcato. Inclinò la testa e lo osservò.  
La fronte del Lupo pendeva a pochi millimetri dal suo sterno, in un grottesco atto di abbandono.  
Il braccio sinistro era sotto di lei, appiattito contro il fianco, e l'avambraccio si piegava sul torace, nel punto in cui era stato colpito dalla balestra.  
La guarigione doveva essere stata lenta e lui si era inconsapevolmente abituato a proteggere la ferita anche durante il sonno.  
Questo pensiero le provocò una specie di rabbiosa felicità.  
La mano destra era stesa sullo sterno. Non indossava guanti, e la vista di quella piccola isola di vera carne in un oceano di stoffa era così strana che si ritrasse e rischiò quasi di cadergli addosso.  
_Il Lupo Nero ha la pelle come il latte._  
Un uomo si conosce dagli occhi; se non puoi guardare gli occhi, guarda le sue mani- così dicono i figli del deserto.  
_E io sono un topo del deserto, un piccolo fennec. Essere curiosi è nella mia natura._  
Si accucciò al suo fianco e lo scrutò.  
Odorava di sudore stantio, allo stesso tempo legnoso e aspro, ed emanava calore e radianti, sfregiati lembi di Forza.  
Il Jaq'ir giocava con le ombre, sulle falangi e nei precipizi fra una nocca e l'altra, e nelle convalli che secavano la steppa fra una vena e l'altra sul largo dorso ossuto, come pianori carsici fioriti di verdi canali.  
Calli e bruciature e vecchi tagli, ormai illividiti.  
Esili tagli fitti come cedraie; tracce del lavorio dei suoi piccoli denti carnivori, che gli  aveva visto brillare come pinnacoli lucidi di saliva dietro le labbra; e ferite mangiucchiate ai lati del letto ungulare, alcune picchiettate di sangue secco.  
Vincendo la nausea, catturò indice e medio con la punta delle dita e li sollevò, ispezionandoli come un articolo sul banco di mercatnte di ricambi.  
L'ombra era turchese e i palmi grossi e pallidi e ricamati di sottilissime grafie- la linea della vita, la linea del cuore, e tutte quelle complicate simbologie epiteliali che, una volta, una vecchia Twil'ek aveva tentato di insegnarle in cambio di una collana d'osso, pescata fra la ruggine e i rottami di un mercantile.  
Su Jakku aveva visto molte mani: rugose, cotte nel sole; zampe squamate e tentacoli, e strani ibridi di ognuna di queste cose.  
Ma le mani del deserto son tutte nere e secche e hanno pelli come pezze di cuoio.  
Non ci sono mani bianche- i signori, loro indossano i guanti- né morbide né fredde; nulla che somigli a questa unica creatura a forma di foglia che può pietrificare e strangolare e assediare le menti solo stendendosi verso un uomo.  
Le sue dita combaciarono con quelle del Nemico- la sua mano su quella della Creatura ed entrambe sul petto del Lupo, su e giù, con il respiro di lui, come tre piccole vele che rotolano sopra il mare.  
E, mentre contemplava la sanguinaria innocenza nel sonno del Lupo, non si accorse di essersi protesa verso di lui nella Forza.  
Uno sbilanciamento, un inciampo fra margine e margine della Forza, e vide.

 

C'era un ragazzo vestito di nero e invaso dalla follia, e uomini che aveva già visto altrove- Maz Kanata? Takodana?- tutti con maschere e caschi, alfieri irti di picche, balestre e di altre armi che non sapeva distinguere.  
C'era un corpo rigonfio, riverso nel fango; la pioggia cadeva e rimbalzava sulla dell'armatura, e il ragazzo scavalcò il morto come se fosse un tronco e non come una persona, e si mosse rapidamente verso una piccola cosa pietrificata sotto le cateratte.  
La figura di lui torreggiava fra i suoi occhi e la creatura, schermandola.  
Cercò di spostarsi e vedere chi fosse.  
Nebbia e pioggia e il riflesso di un laser: per un attimo ne fu abbagliata.  
Quando recuperò i contorni delle cose, Ben Solo era in ginocchio e scuoteva dolcemente una bambina.  
Sentì, nelle sue orecchie, e molto vicina, la voce di lui: era tenera ed era esasperata, ed era penoso sentirlo parlare come se non fosse rivolto che a lei- precisamente a lei.  
\- Kira, mi senti?-  
Si protese sulle punte: _non l'ho mai vista in faccia_.  
La bambina guardò sopra la spalla di lui, attraverso di lui, e i loro sguardi, Kira e Rey, si incontrarono.  
Rey trasalì. Indietreggiò. Cadde nel fango che sgusciava schifoso sotto di lei, e la pioggia la assordò e lei urlò, ma non poteva sentire la sua voce fra i gorgoglii del cielo.

 

\- Rey, sono io. Sono Ben.

 

  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

 

Nella radura niente si era mosso.  
Era ancora accucciata accanto al Devastatore, le loro mani aggrappate l'una all'altra.  
Lasciò andare la presa come se bruciasse.  
"Tu! Sei stato tu! Tu, figli di puttana, svegliati, maledetto!"  
Gli agguantò le spalle e lo scosse e lo scosse, ficcandogli le unghie fin nella carne, finché la testa non gli scivolò indietro e sbatté contro il tronco come un oggetto inanimato, e lui sussultò e annaspò nella guazza del suo risveglio.  
Allora stese la mano- come aveva visto fare a lui.  
Davanti a lei, il grande, il temibile, il maestoso Cavaliere di Ren era niente più che un topo del deserto che affoga nell'acqua torbida di un abbeveratoio.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Quarto movimento: crescendo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tempo di combattere- ho dovuto allungare di un capitolo, e sono abbastanza perplessa e preoccupata di come sia venuto. La scena che segue è un combattimento, quindi non sarà rose e fiori, ma penso che ormai si sia capito che non propendo per i mezzi termini.  
> Ho ascoltato un bel po' di musica, mentre scrivevo.  
> La condivido qui, nel caso interessasse a qualcuno :)  
> Cinema Simphony- Ghost in the Shell, by Kenji Kawaii https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z64HCi2rQkE  
> Detach- Interstellar Soundtrack by Hans Zimmer https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xs_Az-D-zDA&list=RDXs_Az-D-zDA  
> The Fall of the House of the Ushers- Arrival by The Alan Parson Project https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SS_4CFWk0kA  
> Oblivion 2013 Soundtrack- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sYD_U1CChew  
> One way or Another by Until the Ribbon Breaks https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xOCDUQ2zuXE  
> O Fortuna, Carmina Burana https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GD3VsesSBsw  
> L'estasi dell'oro- Il buono il brutto il cattivo Soundtrack, by Ennio Morricone https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J3IlqY1CbI0

 

**PARTE PRIMA: CRESCENDO**

" _ **Uranga:**_  
_Ordine : Primati NT_  
_Classe: B_  
_Habitat : ecosistemi di ordinamento pluviale, con temperature comprese fra 15 e 45 a seconda della specie;_  
Settori di diffusione: quadrante Gemini 951, specificamente settori da α a γ;  
                                Ofiuchuus, Actiquax e Rhodias 12; a  
                                attecchimento di famiglie ibride nelle stazioni di Volod e Osaka 25- Brail;  
_Associazione : Strepsirrhini derivati,_  
_Lemuridi NT;_  
Ordine di ibridazione : Xcrom55

 

 

 

 

 

_Primate B, arboricolo, notturno, a tendenza a-gregaria, onnivoro._  
_Osservato sviluppo di abitudini alimentari carnivore in alcune famiglie, specialmente in ambienti para-tropicali, quali quelli diffusi sui pianeti periferici in Ofiuchuus, coord. 3. 65. 67. 14._  
_Condividono, con le classi analoghe di ordinamento terraformario, le piccole dimensioni e il caratteristico tapetum lucidum collocato sulla parete posteriore degli occhi, che consente loro di catturare la fioca luce notturna._  
_I loro peculiari bulbi oculari a fondo di bottiglia, infatti..."_

 

 

 

 

 

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

 

L'animale si protese lungo il tronco, il piccolo ventre ricoperto di rado vello fulvo appiattito contro la corteccia granulosa.  
Era sospeso dai rami di un cedro pluviale- la strana specie di sempreverdi, sopravvissuta all'espianto da mondi chissà quanto lontani, ormai acclimatata ai monsoni che rabbrividivano sulle  grigie ribollenti paludi e sui grovigli smeraldini di Ag'guuna. Il pellegrino che aveva strappato il primo seme alla terra madre era morto da tempo, forse nel cuore delle foreste, forse sotto altre costellazioni, oltre le frastagliate areole di asteroidi in remota orbita attorno al pianeta.  
Il primo cedro nato su Ag'guuna, invece, aveva penetrato il suolo con le sue lente pensose radici, affaticandosi verso la luce, affaticandosi verso zolle meno acquose e venti più temperati, finché strisciando, e traendo, in migliaia di impercettibili tenaci movimenti, aveva raggiunto l'eco di una Creatura che cresceva negli abissi della jungla. Era il Jaq'ir, e dal giorno in cui gli uccelli portarono i semi del cedro morente lungo i margini della sua radura, una nuova alleanza di esseri secolari era nata e, con essa, una nuova specie era sorta dai resti marcescenti della vecchia.  
La bestia non aveva memoria di questa, né delle molte altre simili lotte ingaggiate contro la Morte dalla sua e da molte altre specie- alberi e animali e insetti e piccole creature, invisibili persino ai suoi grandi occhi scintillanti nella notte.  
Come ogni altra, anche questa sera era scivolato di ramo in ramo, addentrandosi a est, spiando il risveglio degli insetti notturni.  
Il tramonto conflagrava da qualche parte, lungo la linea dell'orizzonte, a miglia e miglia oltre le cime degli alberi.  
Densi sciami di mosche azzurrine; popolazioni di confuse falene testa di morto; peregrinanti esoscheletri di coleotteri, che si trascinavano lungo i tronchi; rabbiose zanzare malariche e migliaia, miriadi di altre creature ronzanti, che oscillavano fra felci lanceolate, e sui bulbofilli, e  sulle eliconie come ricami di piccoli fenicotteri sospesi nel vento.  
Il cibo abbondava, là, ma la concorrenza era feroce: c'erano sarracenie convolute, e le purpuree Gola di Morto, e gli asterclàdii, rossi e bellissimi e dall'odore putrescente, che mietevano nugoli di insetti inebriati, falciandoli con i loro lunghi petali intinti di neurotossine.  
Altri predatori osservano, in disparte- bestie di cui l'uranga aveva paura, perché erano agili e svelte quanto lui e molto, molto più forti.  
Sapeva che, lungo i margini della radura dove sorgeva la Grande Creatura Antica, la terra era sana e le piante carnivore non vi attecchivano: c'erano speci di lucciole dalla densa tremula traccia azzurrina, e farfalle bianche tra l'erba alta, e arbusti di frutti nettarini, e i lombrichi erano più teneri e saporiti di quelli che si contorcevano nelle zolle liquidificate, ai confini con le regioni paludose.

 

Tuttavia, quando raggiunse la prima linea di cedri pluviali che si innalzava come una torre di avvistamento a guardia della radura, si era già accorto di non essere solo.  
Si inerpicò, frapponendo più metri fra sé e il terreno e si avvicinò, cautamente.  
Poteva intravedere due figure ai piedi della Grande Creatura.  
_Nessun essere si avvicina alla Creatura senza che lei gliene dia il diritto_.  
Era una considerazione non consapevolmente formata, ma aggallava alla sua percezione sotto forma di diminuito allarme.  
Le creature erano ammesse nel territorio dell'Anziano: questo era bene, ma non tanto da fidarsi.  
Le osservò meglio: non ne aveva mai viste di simili, ma sapeva a che razza appartenevano, e ne fu affascinato.  
Nozione di dei alti e multiformi, con zampe capaci di forgiare strane creazioni e versi armoniosi e modulati esisteva, fra quelli della sua specie: non venivano spesso, su Ag'guuna, e, quelle poche volte, erano venuti soli, portati nel ventre da grossi stridenti uccelli dalla pelle dura come pietra e lucida come carapaci di coleotteri.  
Gli uccelli rimanevano ad aspettarli fuori dalle foreste, immobili, arenati in qualche punto della terra; a volte, i loro padroni non facevano più ritorno, e allora i volatili restavano ada affondare fra le sabbie mobili, sotto litri di fango depositato dai monsoni, e presto si ricoprivano di muschi e di ruggine e sembravano privi di anima.  
Con le stagioni, le loro carcasse si aprivano al vento: lui stesso vi si era intrufolato, qualche volta, riportandone fuori strani oggetti colorati, e filamenti dorati e ritorti, che sibilavano effondendo scintille, e a volte si poteva morire per averli toccati: era la maledizione degli dei e dei loro guardiani di pietra.

 

Ma gli dei non erano venuti soli: erano due, stavolta- uno nero e uno bianco.  
Il dio nero era grosso e ricoperto di scaglie e terrificante a vedersi, e sedeva contro l'Anziano.  
Sembrava contorcersi, ed emanava un tipo particolare di odore- una serie di segnali ormonali che lo allarmarono: la creatura-dio stava soffrendo, ed era spaventata e impotente.  
L'uranga si ritrasse nell'ombra, troppo affascinato per fuggire, cercando di  _comprendere_.  
Il dio bianco era accucciato accanto al suo simile: il suo profumo era meno acre ma più penetrante; non sapeva come, ma intuì che dovesse trattarsi di una femmina di quella specie, una femmina in età fertile.  
Anche la femmina del dio era in preda ad una violenta commozione, ma di un'altra qualità: annusò collera, e dolore, e un disordine di segnali intrecciati che attraversarono i suoi centri nervosi scardinandoli come alberi dopo il passaggio di un ciclone.  
La femmina era da temere: e anche il dio nero era atterrito da lei, infatti, tanto che non opponeva resistenza (perché, qualsiasi cosa gli stesse accadendo, ne era certamente lei la causa).  
Entrambe le creature emettevano, al di sotto delle stringhe di segnale chimico, un altro e più permeante suono di fondo, che somigliava alla Voce del Grande Albero Anziano.

 

Come tutte le bestie di quel mondo, l'uranga sapeva che l'anziano possiede due voci: una voce di vita e una voce di morte.  
Quest'ultima era costantemente contenuta nella prima- ma così remotamente, così sommessamente che, ormai, gli animali di Ag'guuna non la consideravano più che l'eco di una lontana minaccia.  
Ma c'erano state volte in cui l'Anziano aveva alzato gravi versi di battaglia, pulsazioni simili a fuoco che si abbattesse sulla terra in rapide code di uragano: aveva tuonato più forte del cielo, e ruggito con più violenza dei vulcani, e scosso e rivoltato le viscere della terra seminando morte e rovesciando cicloni sulle creature attorno a sé.  
L'ira dell'Anziano era lenta e tarda e rara, ma era terribile: ed era giusta.  
L'uranga si appiattì tremante contro l'albero, chiedendosi se il dio femmina e il dio maschio fossero venuti per generare una figliolanza di esseri tremendi, che potevano piegare la Voce e governare con l'Anziano, sopra la sua specie e su tutte le creature della terra.  
Poi, accadde qualcosa.  
Il dio nero sembrò raggiungere il fondo del suo terrore: uno zampillo di adrenalina brillò nella trama  della notte e la creatura sussultò ed emise un bolo luminoso verso la femmina.  
Lei ne fu respinta con violenza qualche metro più in là.  
Atterrò supina, con un tonfo sordo e un verso di rabbia e dolore: era furibonda.  
Restò sdraiata per qualche secondo, poi si rialzò a sedere, grugnendo e ansimando.  
Aveva una specie di ala marrone sulla testa, che le scivolò sulle spalle e ne scoprì il cranio ricoperto di setoso vello castano; i suoi pericolosi occhi verdi scintillavano come quelli di una pantera fra le foglie.  
Il dio nero era bocconi a terra, sulle zampe anteriori: ora che lo poteva osservare meglio, era diverso dalla femmina, perché la sua testa era ricoperta di una corazza che lo rassomigliava a un ibrido mostruoso.  
Forse era figlio di un dio e di una di quelle bestie volanti con cui la sua gente scendeva su Ag'guuna: la pelle del suo cranio sembrava pelle di roccia, come quella degli uccelli affondati fra le paludi, e un lungo piatto becco nero se ne distaccava coprendo le sue fauci, dal quale scaturiva un crepitio di fischi e di rantoli spaventosi.  
A un tratto, emise una stringa di versi articolati, pieni di rabbia, e vide che portava le zampe alla nuca e armeggiava angosciosamente con qualcosa alla base del collo: poi, la cresta di chitina scattò e lui la staccò, scagliandola nel folto, e rimase nudo, prendendo grandi avide boccate di aria.  
Aveva occhi neri, ardenti, e la carne mostrava una paurosa livrea- un largo segno rosso, di lato, che doveva certo incutere molto rispetto a quelli della sua specie.  
Rimasero così, a spiarsi, ansimando e rantolando, troppo deboli ancora per contrattaccare.  
L'Anziano era alle loro spalle: li osservava senza intervenire. _Così dev'essere_.

 

Poi, il dio nero vide che la femmina si muoveva impercettibilmente: scattò in avanti, carponi, e si tuffò su di lei.  
Lei stese una mano verso una sorta di lungo ramo argentato che giaceva ai piedi dell'Albero, e il ramo iniziò a strisciare verso di lei, come un rigido serpente attratto da una canzone che solo lui poteva udire, ma la creatura nera emise un ruggito e riuscì in qualche modo a respingere il ramo, facendolo volare nell'aria, e in mezzo ai rami.  
Dopo di che, un balzo e fu sopra di lei e la agguantò per le zampe posteriori e la tirò verso di sé, trascinandola sulla terra, sopra i dossi nodosi.  
Lei urlò, scalciò, si divincolò; riuscì a voltarsi e, per un istante, puntando il ginocchio a terra, sembrò sorgere, come una sorta di splendido essere marino, dalla densità degli abissi; ma lui fu più svelto e, terribile, la abbrancò per la vita e abbracciò con tutta la sua persona i suoi fianchi e la avviluppò giù, e di lato, girandola verso di sé, mentre lei si torceva e lo colpiva alla cieca con ogni muscolo ancora libero del suo corpo.  
Il dio montò con tutto il suo peso sopra di lei, oscurandola in un'eclisse di corpi, e portò le mani al collo di lei.  
Furia e angoscia e un'altra specie di energia saturavano l'aria, immobile.  
La femmina del dio si aggrappò alle mani di lui; lottò per allontanarle da sé;  
mugolii soffocati, e sospiri, e brevi gemiti si contrassero a lungo nel silenzio della radura, mentre l'uno tentava di avere la meglio sull'altro, cercando disperatamente di stringere e penetrare e spezzare, ma senza che nessuno dei due potesse prevalere.  
Alla fine, la femmina trovò un punto di cedimento, divaricò le braccia che la assediavano e si tuffò in avanti con la testa contro la testa del compagno.  
Le loro fronti impattarono con un rumore spaventoso.  
Il maschio gemette di rabbia, ferito, e si abbatté come morto su di lei.  
La creatura-dea lo afferrò alle reni e affondò le dita nei suoi fianchi e entrambi rotolarono l'una sopra l'altro, di lato.  
Ora lei lo sovrastava, mentre il dio sconfitto mugolava, riverso a terra, il naso ricoperto di capillari scoppiati e un rivolo di sangue nero che colava dalle narici e sulle labbra e sul muso.  
Si portò la mano al viso e la ritirò, tracce violacee che colavano fra un dito e l'altro: poi, tornò a premerla sul naso e sugli zigomi, soffiando come un gatto selvatico.  
Lei sembrava soddisfatta: scivolò in avanti sopra di lui, schiacciandogli lo sterno e affondandovi ancora la mano, a sinistra. Lui scattò in avanti, il fiato mozzato e un'espressione mostruosa nelle iridi carbonizzate.

 

Poi, ci fu un tintinnio sommesso, e la vista dell'urango fu attratta da un barbaglio lunare, a terra: un oggetto era scivolato dalle pieghe del corpo della dea, e rotolava pigramente verso di lui, percorso di scanalature e di piccoli bottoni.  
Lo osservò, i tondi occhi ammiccanti nella tenebra: non lo riconobbe, ma sapeva che era un portatore di morte- qualcosa di estremamente più pericoloso delle creature che lo avevano forgiato  
Per quella notte, aveva osato e visto abbastanza, decise: sgattaiolò fra gli alberi, lasciando dietro di sé una scia di rami oscillanti, e si perse nella notte, verso la cortina di turbini che sorgeva a ponente.

 

 

 

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

 

  
_Uno shock di forza._  
L'ha scagliata a terra con uno shock di forza.  
Ha battuto il coccige sul dorso di una grossa radice: rimane senza fiato per qualche momento, poi si rialza, tremando.  
Le gambe obbediscono, ancora: il colpo non ha compromesso la spina dorsale.  
_Mi ha lanciata per aria, quella notte, sulla base: mesi, per riassorbire l'ecchimosi sulla schiena, e alcune costole sono rimaste incrinate._  
_Ora fanno male, quando cambia il tempo._  
_Oh, mostruosa, mostruosa violenza, mostruoso odio e detestabile tutto quello che scardina la ragione e trasforma l'uomo in un'orrenda bestiale ombra di quello che era._  
_Che cosa ho fatto?_  
_Lui si sta ancora riprendendo._  
_Non posso approfittarne, adesso. Non ce la faccio. Eccolo: si sta alzando._  
_Viene verso di me, barcollante come uno spaventevole ammasso di arti diversi cuciti senza nessun talento l'uno con l'altro._  
_Scappa, adesso, scappa, Rey._  
Ma la frizione delle ossa femorali contro il suolo accidentato è insopportabile. Geme.  
_Mi sta guardando._  
_Mi senti, bestia? Sei soddisfatto?_  
Un rumore ripugnante di ansimi e di fischi proviene da qualche anfratto nascosto dietro alla maschera.  
_Toglitela. L'aria è troppo poca in quel trabiccolo._  
\- Zitta, maledizione!- dice la bestia.

 

Nell'ombra, il suo viso è un'apparizione straordinaria: niente più che occhi, e la linea vertiginosa del setto- deviato, roccioso- e la bocca - poggi ardenti nel tramonto- e la lunga processione di macule sanguigne che scende nella precipite oscurità degli zigomi, portando le insegne della carne cicatrizzata.  
_Sono verdi. Sembrano quasi verdi, i suoi occhi. Ho sempre ricordato che fossero neri._

 

La Vergine inizia a scivolare indietro: ora, la schiena non fa più troppo male.  
Il corpo di lui è una montagna di rovine arroccate l'una sull'altra e, al vertice di quell'ascensione di scempi senza misericordia, _c' è il segno dei miei artigli._  
_Chi sono? Che cosa sono?_

 

Lui non le concede tregua.  
_La sua bestialità non lo disturba: guardalo, come si butta in avanti, verso di me._  
_La pertica, ora, subito...ah, dannazione, se n'è accorto!_  
Il raspare dei grilli si interrompe come un'orchestra interdetta davanti all'irruzione di una banda di predoni.  
_Ma cosa..._  
Qualcosa scatta attorno alle caviglie della  Vergine e poi il mondo inizia a scorrere in una scia di pallida luce azzurrina, _chiudendosi sopra di me,_ appallottolandosi nell'intercapedine fra il suo ventre e le dita fredde e sudate del Lupo.

 

Le radici strisciano sotto di lei escoriano la carne attraverso la stoffa e- Lasciami!!! Lasciami!!!- grida, e non può pensare ad altro che all'impurità di quel contatto.  
_Un calcio, due calci_ , un convulso mulinare di muscoli, _ha perso la presa, è caduto sui gomiti._  
_Alzati, scappa, non avrà pietà di te ti ucciderà ti infetterà ti romperà di nuovo e ancora finché non sarai un ingranaggio rotto un transistore cieco, una molla rimbalzante nel vuoto_.

 

La Vergine si avvita come una conchiglia, madreperlacea, nella luna, vesti come ibisco bianco sul pelo dell'acqua.  
Il suo cuore batte, sollevandola da terra e _ce l'ho fatta, ce l'ho quasi fatta_ , ma poi le sue gambe si trasformano in un groviglio di stoffa e di fango e di radici nere che, dal sottosuolo, la avviluppavano in una mareggiata di carne.  
_Di nuovo a terra e, forse, sotto terra_ , perché il lume dell'albero oscilla in un improvviso torneare e poi si spegne, dietro l'avanzare di una grande ombra, come una marea di pece e di metallo che divora lentamente ogni millimetro della sua persona.

 

Il corpo fa il suo lavoro: colpi e calci e scossoni e tutto ciò che fa un cavallo imbizzarrito, come in quegli olo-libri sulla base della Resistenza, pieni di avventure di pistoleri ambientate in un universo magico, _Far West_.  
_Cosa fa? Vuole strozzarmi?_  
La bile le avviluppa la lingua, edera rossa su un muro riarso.  
_Non mi toccare,  non osare toccarmi con le tue zampe, sono più sporche delle carogne del deserto._  
_Tu, Sciacallo, io ti odio, ti odio, e voglio che tu muoia adesso, nel peggiore dei modi, per me , per tutti quelli che hai tradito, perché mi hai spezzato allora e mi spezzi adesso e io non sono più in me._  
La morsa dell'Avvoltoio sui suoi polsi cede e la Vergine riesce ad allontanare le sue mani e a fare breccia, quel tanto che basta.

 

Lui non se lo aspetta, il grande guerriero delle arene, che non sa combattere nella polvere delle strade.  
_Preso in pieno._  
Le ossa scoscese del suo naso la colpiscono in mezzo alla fronte, annebbiandole la vista per un instante, ma lo Sciacallo, _lui_ geme di dolore, _oh, sì,_ e le collassa nella piega del collo, un grosso bambino addormentato al seno della madre.

 

- _Alzati, lascialo a terra, scappa via. Lascia che muoia inseguendoti al buio, nelle paludi._  
_\- Oh, no. Non voglio che muoia. Voglio che soffra. Voglio che sappia chi sono e mi chiami ancora una volta con quel nome e mi implori di risparmiarlo, in memoria di Kira._  
_\- Che cosa sto diventando?_  
_\- Non lo sai?_

 

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

 

  
Sta scappando, la ragazza- scoiattolo.  
Per un attimo, l'ombra di lei palpita come una medusa fra le sue mani, e non vede che i diafani teli delle sue vesti desertiche che velano la notte, e il calcagno, sbucciato dalle scarpe, che si solleva da terra- una piccola cosa impolverata e coperta di vesciche, che sembrava volare via come un colibrì arruffato.  
_Oh, no, no, vieni qui._

 

  
_C'era una scatolina, una volta, sul cassettone di mia madre, quello alto, su cui mi arrampicavo, da bambino, uno di quei frivoli smalti di  Naboo che piacciono alle donne._  
_Non voleva che la si toccasse._  
_Sul coperchio c'era una scenetta dipinta con incredibile perizia, io credo, da qualche miniaturista. Io me lo immaginavo, sai , come un vecchietto con la testa a lampadina, e con un enorme lente d'ingrandimento montata sull'occhio, come un fungo di cristallo o il collo di un'ampolla alchemica, le mani rattrappite intorno a pennellini._  
_Raffigurava una tortora bianca, inseguita da un pavone nero._  
_Sui margini della scatola,  una scritta: "Nel susseguirsi dei giorni"._  
_Una buffa cosa, adesso, da pensare, non credi?_  
_E' un incubo orrendo, ma ci sveglieremo, presto, in qualche modo._

 

Lei è un sole già sorto su di lui- un'onda marina, in concavo volo alla battigia.  
Ancora un secondo, e sarà perduta per sempre.  
Si slancia in avanti, inciampando nei lembi della talare e ricadendo ancor più pesantemente sopra di lei.  
Abbranca quello che può.

 

E' calda e contratta: la concretezza del suo corpo lo lascia sgomento come la prima volta.  
_Vieni qui! Dove scappi?_  
La trascina giù, davanti a sé.  
Adrenalina, muscoli, unghie, la violenza con cui l'ha afferrata e la costringe, adesso, per terra- tutto è confuso.  
_Tu, di tutti, proprio tu hai tentato di uccidermi nel sonno._  
E mentre la stritola con tutta la massa di sé, _perché tu senta che non puoi niente, niente contro di me_ , la guarda in un nuovo modo, con nuovi occhi.  
_Tu, di tutti, proprio tu- tu sei Kira._  
Gli occhi pungono.  
Il mondo si vela.  
Porta le mani al collo di lei, per soffocarla ( _forse_ ).  
_Com'è cambiato, il tuo viso!_

 

La piccola vergine del deserto si divincola come se l'avesse deposta sopra un talamo di carboni ardenti.  
Le ginocchia di lei sono aguzze- fittoni di opunzia conficcati nelle sue cosce, e nei fianchi; lotta per colpirlo ai genitali e si scuote e si contorce, sotto la ferrea distesa di ossidiane che è il suo grosso corpo, di cui sempre ha avuto vergogna.  
_Ferma. Sta' buona, maledizione._

 

Due pozze nere, dilatate dal terrore: sono i suoi occhi, mentre digrigna i piccoli denti che luccicano aguzzi come perle di fiume lanciate in aria nella notte.  
Tenta di sputargli in faccia.  
Un velo di sudore le ricopre la fronte, steso in piccole stille- _pioggia sulle ragnatele di aprile, agli angoli delle finestre di casa: Luke Skywalker sta risalendo la collina e i papaveri aprono le loro gonne mestruali sui prati di cento anni fa, oh, ti ricordi?..._

 

I muscoli delle braccia di lei cedono, a poco a poco, contro l'assalto delle sue mani, e lo spazio fra la gola di lei e le loro dita quasi intrecciate nella lotta si riduce, e si riduce, e, in proporzione, le iridi di lei diventano sempre più larghe e sbarrate e nere.  
_Non lui non lui non lui_ \- i pensieri di lei gli conflagrano nella testa, in rapinosa collisione con i suoi, i suoi centri nervosi incandescenti in un'unica, gigantesca super-nova.  
_Perché ci ha messo tanto a uccidermi?_  
_Che cosa dovrei fare di lei, adesso?_  
_Perché ha paura di me?_  
Oh, se potesse in un sol colpo ottenere risposta e allo stesso tempo disintegrarla e non averla mai vista né ricordata né conosciuta, _mai più, mai più_.

 

Le parole ribollono sulla sua bocca- ninfee degli abissi a galla sul pelo di un lago senza correnti- ma le sue mani parlano un'altra lingua, di morte e di sopraffazione: _non c'è da meravigliarsi che abbia paura, adesso così come quella notte di quindici anni fa._  
_Senti, il suo cuore volatile: tumultua nel battito del polso, e nello sterno, sotto di me, diafano, come la carcassa cartilaginea di qualche splendido piccolo uccello colorato. Uno di quelli  che abitano gli smalti di Naboo._

 

Tenta di rassicurarla ma non ha ancora dischiuso le labbra che la voce di lei sgorga nella sua testa- acqua che erompe dalle crepe di una diga.  
_"Tu, Sciacallo, io ti odio, ti odio, e voglio che tu muoia adesso, nel peggiore dei modi, per me , per tutti quelli che hai tradito, perché mi hai spezzato allora e mi spezzi adesso e io non sono più in me"._

 

Questo ha un effetto devastante sulla sua guardia.  
La abbassa- proprio adesso che lei era allo stremo della resistenza, _ancora un attimo e potrei fare qualsiasi cosa e non ci sarebbe scampo per lei._  
Come una lince, lei scivola attraverso le sue difese e, d'improvviso, non ci sono che i suoi occhi dai bagliori metallici.  
Poi, un dolore insostenibile gli crolla sulla fronte: la vista gli si annebbia, latte sulle luci notturne.  
La metà offesa del suo viso sembra che apra una sua bocca per urlare: lo zigomo, la base del setto e tutta la parte destra del volto sono ancora ipersensibilizzati.  
Si accascia su di lei.  
_Oh dio, il tuo odore, Kira, non è più...tu sei...diversa._

 

Un particolare aroma di sudore e terra fertile e ferro impatta contro il torrente di sangue che gli scende lungo le mucose nasali.  
_Credevo di essere pronto per morire._  
La pelle è tenera, sulla clavicola. Fra i fiotti annusa salso, e durasteel surriscaldato- odore di navi e di motori e di meccanici, così familiare.  
Il suo corpo è acerbo, il seno come due piccole infiorescenze di angelica silvestre, ruvida e miracolosa.  
_Fallo. Ammazzami. Fallo adesso, e te ne sarò grato per sempre._

 

Si lascia manovrare e i loro corpi si avvicendano come astri in rotazione.  
Rotolando, la testa gonfia di dolore, perde il senso dell'orientamento; per un attimo, spera di aver abbandonato la carcassa di Ren su Ag'guuna- di esserne stato sciolto, da lì all'eternità.  
Invece, dieci piccole fottute ditine torturatrici gli affondano nelle costole e il sangue dal naso gli cola in bocca.  
_Sono ancora vivo; di nuovo, ancora vivo._

 

Ora, la Regina della Notte è intronata sui suoi resti e lo guarda, con un'espressione di pura trionfante delizia.  
Una piccola predatrice delle dune, selvatica, feroce, non un cervo né una tortora né nessun altro gentile animale di cui cantano i poeti quando parlano di delicate fanciulle.  
E' più pesante di quanto si sarebbe aspettato, e tutto il peso è abbandonato sopra di lui, e gli trincia la circolazione fra inguine e sterno.  
Si porta le mani al naso.

 

  
_Dannazione, donna, hai la testa più dura della pietra._  
Le unghiette traditrici della ragazza-lince si conficcano dentro il solco lasciato dalla balestra.  
_Ah, dio, fa male, fa male, razza di cagna..._  
Gli occhi di lei si accendono- un faro di sangue, così simile a quello che lo ha portato da Snoke.

 

Poi, qualcosa risuona, poco più in là, alla sua destra.  
La ragazza-sole si gira di scatto, e un'ombra di paura e di collera passa sul suo viso.  
Lui riesce a ridere, perché quella che ha davanti non sembra davvero una _giovane pad_ aw _a_ n.  
Guarda nella stessa direzione di lei e riconosce la fonte del rumore.  
_Ah, è così, eh? Chi è l'infido, chi è il traditore, adesso, brutta ladruncola che non sei altro?_

 

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

 

Accadde tutto in un attimo.  
Lei tentò di protendersi sui talloni per raggiungere l'elsa prima di lui.  
Lui annodò le gambe a quelle di lei e la rovesciò a terra e stese la mano verso la spada che continuava a rollare, morbida, come un birillo argentato, verso i limiti della radura, sul terreno spianato dalle radici in serpeggiante retrocessione.  
Lei si rialzò, aggrappandosi al suo collo in una specie di rabbioso abbraccio, e cercò di deviare la sua presa di Forza sulla lama.  
L'elsa si arrestò. Oscillò, prima verso di loro, poi verso l'alto, levitante e goffa e ronzante, come un calabrone troppo pesante per sollevarsi in volo.  
Poi, vennero gli scricchiolii, e gli schianti: l'Albero vibrava alle loro spalle, minacciosamente.  
La spada palpitò, in un improvviso silenzio, un gabbiano preso fra due spaventose correnti contrarie.  
Alla fine, guizzò, con il rumore di uno scudiscio e, carambolando, si perse nel mezzo del folto.

 

Come i bambini rincorrendo le Perseidi e le loro labili code trattengono il fiato, e s'inarcano contro il cielo di agosto, il naso per aria- così, ansimanti, e avvinghiati l'uno all'altra, rimasero a contemplare il vacuo, permeato da un'ormai invisibile traiettoria.

 

  
 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Quarto movimento: Danse Macabre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non riesco a immaginare nessun'altra colonna sonora che non sia The Sound of Silence, Simon and Garfunkel ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4zLfCnGVeL4). Sopratutto per la seconda parte.  
> In alternativa, The Flower of Carnage, Meiko Kaji, Kill Bill OST, https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V6moxEwEgvk.
> 
> Un'avvertenza per la lettura: la parte in corsivo è sempre relativa ai pensieri, ma questa volta l'impaginazione del corsivo differenzia i pensieri dal dialogo nella Forza.  
> Nella seconda parte i pensieri non sono in corsivo per una ragione che vedrete. Spoiler.  
> Ce l'abbiamo quasi fatta.

La Ragazza-Sole è appesa al suo collo- una pallida mela sul ramo.  
_Quanto tempo è passato? Dieci, venti minuti, un’ora?  
_ Ha smesso già da un po’ di frugare con gli occhi la notte, appostata intorno a loro.  
Ora, respira- l _a maschera; la ferita di mesi fa sulla base; questo ultimo colpo; quanto tempo è che l’ossigeno non affluisce liberamente ai miei polmoni?_  
Per quanto tempo ancora durerò, in questo costante stato di apnea?

 _Fratturato? Possibile_ , pensa, e l’aria che riempie la bocca è umida e lascia una specie di impronta dolciastra sul tessuto linguale.  
  
La Ragazza espira ed inspira, lentamente, una tenue marea che si inarca contro il suo petto.  
_Respiravi così piano che a volte mi spaventavi. Ma tu, tu non ricordi, ed è di gran lunga meglio così._

C _osa dovrei fare? Girarmi, e affrontarla, o rimanere così, e sperare che sia lei ad andarsene?_  
Te ne andrai, ancora?  
Certamente, nella tua mente, sono io quello che ti ha abbandonato.  
Colui che odi di più al mondo e l’uomo che ti ha ferito mortalmente girandoti le spalle, uniti nella stessa persona.  
Che cosa farei,a chi mi ha lasciato andare ed è tornato quando era troppo tardi?  
Che cosa ho fatto a mio padre?

Si gira.  
Al suo fianco, la ragazza-sole è morta: di lei rimane solo il simulacro- quella fronte rotonda, _una bianca prateria di avena_ s _u cui correvamo e correvamo, sperduti,_ e quei dolci, franchi occhi come piccole ciotole di miele selvatico, _ti piaceva, allora_ , e, su tutto, freme ceruleo lo splendore della Forza, e la trasfigurano i muti chiarori delle stelle.  
Lo fissa, e _vecchia, sembra vecchia_ e, allo stesso tempo, sotto le parvenze della donna, è ancora identica alla bambina che era.

 _Se io potessi convincermi dell’utilità di sperare, adesso; se avessi il coraggio di desiderare che quello che è stato non sia mai avvenuto- in quel caso, sarebbe stupendo sognare._  
Ma noi siamo come il sangue ci ha fatti- i frutti dei nostri padri, i figli della Guerra, e questo è il fardello che dobbiamo portare, caricato sulle nostre spalle da un passato che non abbiamo scelto.  
Sangue del nostro sangue.  
Giustizia, pensavo; pace, pensavo.  
Non la loro falsa pace, né la loro ipocrita giustizia: la mia pace, la mia giustizia, pensavo.  
Ma è tardi, ormai, e io ho perduto la via, e dove io cammino non c’è uomo che mi possa seguire: una terra immensamente nuda e immensamente arida, al posto della quale chiunque baratterebbe mille dei tuoi deserti; una terra di sale.

L’Infante Immortale alza la sua mano e i suoi occhi sono severi e pieni di un odio inappellabile: lui lascia che le dita di lei si posino sulla sua carotide e poi la afferra al polso.  
Si fissano.  
  
Rossi coralli fluttuanti nella verde oscurità degli oceani: così, nel Grande Mare di tutte le cose, oscillano e si intrecciano i loro pensieri, protesi nella Forza, sopra la reciproca frontiera delle loro menti.

_\- Non qui. Non ora._

                      - _Perché dovrei lasciarti la scelta di dove e quando morire?  
                      Tu non l’hai lasciata a lui. Né a loro. Né a Kira._

                     - _Non…non possiamo. Questo suole è sacro. Abbiamo agito…sconsideratamente. La Forza è più potente della tua vendetta: se sei saggia, sai di cosa parlo._

                    - _Allora alzati e andiamocene da qui_.

                   - _La Creatura…è in collera. Non avremmo dovuto_.

                   - _Se stai prendendo tempo per colpirmi alle spalle, io…_

                   - _Io_ _non ti ho colpito nel sonno._ _Io_ _non ti ho sottratto la tua arma.  
                     Guarda bene chi è stato onorevole, fra di noi, perché di certo non sei tu._

                   - _Agli inizi, non intendevo ucciderti nel sonno. Qualcosa è sfuggito al mio controllo_

 _(_ ed è vero, la Ragazza non mente: la rivede, attraverso la Forza, mentre alza una mano per svegliarlo, e la gola di lui, riverso contro il tronco, si chiude, e lei sembra cieca, e sorda, rapita in un istante di puro e feroce desiderio di morte)

 _Se devo ucciderti, voglio che tu mi veda bene in faccia- un favore che tu non hai concesso a_ _ loro _ _, a suo tempo, non è così?_

                    - _Quella era pietà. Sarebbero dovuti morire comunque, erano deboli.  
                       Non avevo nulla da rimproverare loro. _

                   - _Una vittima delle necessità, allora; eppure, ho sentito altre parole, da quelli come te, parole di libertà,_  
                    _“attraverso la vittoria, spezzo le mie catene. La Forza mi libererà”. Erano solo bugie, vero?_  
_Tu non sei affatto un uomo libero._

                   - _No, non lo sono. E non lo sei neanche tu. Vorresti accusarmi per essermi illuso,  
                     come tutti gli esseri umani, che la libertà fosse davvero possibile?_

                   - _C’è differenza fra l’essere liberi e l’essere liberati._  
                      _Prima o poi, tutti ci illudiamo di poter essere liberati; dal dolore, dalla morte, dalla solitudine._  
_Dai nostri nemici, che ci fanno soffrire._

(ora, dalla mente di lei, sbocciano nei suoi occhi le grandi distese dorate, il riarso letto del deserto con le sue eterne onde di morte, e lei è un bianco punto sopra i bastioni della terra, profilata nel cielo adamantino, e cammina, piegata in due, la pelle coperta di piaghe e la bocca più asciutta del sale, e vorrebbe fuggire in un mondo di oceani del quale non riesce neppure a immaginare l’aspetto, e così pensa solo al colore verde, perché non sa com’è fatta una foresta e non ha mai visto il mare)

_  
La morte, quella che desideriamo, o quella che elargiamo, non ha niente a che fare con la libertà, è solo un modo per scappare._

                   - S _e potessi, mi inchinerei alla tua saggezza; consideralo fatto.  
                     Dimenticavo: la Resistenza non ha mai seminato morte in nome della libertà_

(ora è il turno di lui: lei trattiene il respiro e si appiattisce impercettibilmente contro di lui, mentre, nella mente di Ben Solo, trascorrono immagini di sangue.  
Truppe imperiali disperse e linciate dalle folle inferocite, sui pianeti del Margine.  
Uomini che muoiono senza capire perché, lontani dalle logiche della Forza. Loro non comprendono in cosa hanno sbagliato: quelli che erano stati chiamati a proteggere, adesso li dilaniano, e spiccano le loro teste dai tronchi, e le conficcano su lunghi bastoni- così violenti, così ebbri di sangue che nemmeno le forze della restaurata Repubblica riescono ad averne ragione).

 _A differenza di questo mostro che ti sta di fronte, sono puri e innocenti, i tuoi cari amici,_  
                    _le colombe che ti hanno depositato su Ach’To, dove sei stata di nuovo sola, con un vecchio_  
_scorbutico al quale non importa nulla di te e del resto del mondo_

 _(_ sulla sua fonte, per un attimo, c’è il tiepido fiato di lei, mentre la Ragazza della Luna esala un sospiro di sgomento)

 _Sì, non distogliere lo sguardo, guardami bene, imprimiti nella memoria la mia faccia:_  
_sapevo esattamente dove ti trovavi. Mio zio sa come schermare la propria impronta,_  
_ma tu, tu non sei un’allieva altrettanto capace. Non c’è da stupirsene, del resto:_  
_la tua Forza è instabile, il tuo cuore è instabile, e l’insegnamento che ti viene impartito_  
_è prematuro._  
_Ansiosi come sono di ricostituire il loro Ordine e acquisire giovani menti da plasmare,_  
_si dimenticano sempre di un particolare che meriterebbe ben altra considerazione: prima_  
_di percorrere la via dello Jedi, un uomo dovrebbe venire a patti con chi è, con quello che si_  
_lascia alle spalle e con quello che porterà con sé._  
_Ma mio zio non è mai stato mai molto comprensivo, su questo punto. Per lui è sempre tutto_  
_facile. La sofferenza è un vizio, una cattiva abitudine che dipende interamente dalla tua pigrizia:_  
_se lui è riuscito a diventare un Jedi in età adulta, perché mai tu dovresti fallire?_

 _  
(_ oh, l’ha colpita, adesso! La ragazza è turbata, la sua scia di Forza vacilla, ed è il palpito d’ali della tortora in disperata fuga dallo sparviero.  
La vergogna è come un incendio, divampa fra gli sterpi dell’estate, brucia sul viso di lei e, quando anche il suo cuore smette di tremare per il transfert, lui vede.  
Tutto è come se lo aspettava: umiliazione, solitudine, abbandono;  
le scalinate percorse con le spalle piagate dal peso de secchi;  
il ritmo incespicante della sua meditazione, le notti insonni, l’indifferente fragore della risacca, nei lividi tramonti in cui i muscoli affaticati non obbediscono alla volontà, e il cuore sembra un concavo osso ormai irrimediabilmente incrinato.  
Il cammino dell’ultimo Jedi è un roveto in fiamme, e lei è troppo piccola, e confusa, e smarrita per sopravvivere a quel calvario.  
Chiunque è troppo piccolo e confuso e smarrito per sopravvivere a quel calvario.  
Forse, un tempo, Luke è stato un buon maestro: esigente, ostinato, certo, ma compassionevole. Ora, anche lui si è trasformato in un figlio della Guerra.  
_Grazie a me._  
_Che cosa ho fatto? Che cosa ho fatto?_

  
Ma per quanto doloroso, per quanto inutile, è necessario portare a termine la Grande Commedia; occorre dare compimento a ciò che altri hanno iniziato, perché ci sia la Pace.  
Un’immobile Pace. Una fredda, rigida, imperturbata Pace.  
E così, riprende a parlarle: ora è vulnerabile; ora, forse…

  
                    _Non ammette dolore, lui, Luke Skywalker; non perdona imperfezioni e, a dispetto di_  
_ciò che crede lui stesso, non lo ha mai fatto. Un tempo, quando era sereno, e aveva_  
_fiducia nelle persone, forse...Ma , chi ce l’ha fatta è sempre intollerante con coloro_  
_che si sono mostrati più deboli: è ciò che accade ad ogni sopravvissuto e, come vale_  
_per te, valeva anche per lui. Non ne era pienamente cosciente, naturalmente, finché_  
_qualcuno non ha provveduto a illuminarlo. Deve essere stati un duro colpo, per lui,_  
_eppure dovrebbe esserne grato: conoscere i propri limiti è l’inizio della vera saggezza._  
_Non credi?_

                - _Tu...tu ha un serpente, in bocca, non una lingua_.

                - _E ti delude, vedere che, un tempo, questo mostro, questa schifosa creatura in una maschera era tuo amico_?

(lei si è irrigidita. Una piccola parte di lui presente la sconfitta e inarca la schiena e ringhia, furiosa, _ero vicino, così vicino_ ; ma poi, l’ira si dissolve, e il suo cuore è come una grave, densa pozza in cui erompono nuove sorgenti: tristezza, e nostalgia, e un’improvvisa quiete, che non conosce il tormento della speranza.  
_La via è nella Pace; la via è nella Resa.  
Non serve più lottare_.

Le dita di lei si stringono ancora intorno al suo collo, affondando di qualche millimetro nella carne, vicino alle arterie, dove l’elmo, come un cilicio di metallo, mortifica la pelle in un macero di sudore.  
Lo guarda: la soave forma del suo viso è fredda e argentea, adesso, come il coagularsi della triplice luna, così simile a una maschera, _ora che io ne sono privo_.  
Gli occhi sono terribili, a vedersi: quasi non può sopportarne lo sguardo ma, nei suoi anni di militanza per l’Ordine, ha visto abbastanza morte, e cruore, e gratuita crudeltà, e poiché non c’è nulla di gratuito né di iniquo in quello sguardo è giusto che vi si rimetta.  
E’ giusto che non distolga gli occhi dagli occhi di lei.  
  
E tuttavia, _è troppo, è troppo anche per me_ , e rompe il silenzio, e muove la bocca incrostata di sangue: - Kira, io…

\- Non osare.

\- Ma è questo il tuo nome.

\- Ricordi cos’hai risposto a lui?

  
_I_ _mmagini, tremule, contorni che vacillano, nel fiato ultraterreno del reattore che promana il suo sanguinario calore, e la sorpresa della morte, e la mano di lui che scivola giù lungo il suo viso come una grande rossa lacrima concretata nella carne, e giù, nell’inesausto agitarsi degli atomi divoratori, è morto, è morto._

Ben Solo abbassa la testa; la voce è un sussurro e stilla sulle nere falde della talare.

\- Sì-

\- Allora sai anche che Kira ha condiviso la sorte del figlio di Han Solo.

Silenzio.

Lei continua: - Ti ho risparmiato, quella notte, sulla Base; lo sapevi? Pensi che sarai altrettanto fortunato, stavolta?

\- No-

\- Pensi che sia ingiusta?

\- No-

\- Vorresti uccidermi, vero? Mi odi?

Lui alza la testa. La guarda, le iridi scure, e verdi , e dorate, come piccoli tondi idoli di nefrite.

 _Mai_.

\- Allora, ti dirò io cosa faremo, Ben Solo.  
Faremo così: aspetteremo che venga l’alba.  
Mediteremo e pregheremo e poi ci incammineremo e lasceremo questo luogo.  
Troveremo uno spazio aperto, con il cielo sopra di noi, vicino al lago e alla foresta.  
Combatteremo- un combattimento all’ultimo sangue, solo io e te, senza il tuo ributtante maestro e senza nessuno che mi possa piangere.  
Se morirai tu, brucerò il tuo corpo e spargerò le tue ceneri nel vento, e sarai libero.  
Se morirò io, invece, non voglio essere cremata: prenderai la tua spada rossa, e mi taglierai in due parti.  
Una parte la getterai nel lago, l’altra parte nella foresta.  
Acqua e terra, per me. Fuoco e vento, per te.  
Mi hai capito? Ti sta bene?

Il ragazzo- tuono annuisce.

La Vergine sorge sopra di lui- ultima Sirio, prima della Grande Notte.  
Gli porge la mano- c’è terra e c’è pelle, sotto le sue piccole unghie.

  
\- Alzati. Aiutami. Accendiamo un po’ di fuoco e prepariamo qualcosa.  
Ho fame.

 

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Fra qualche ora verrà l’alba.  
Spengono il fuoco e schiacciano le ultime braci con i piedi: gli stivali di lui sono bianchi di cenere.  
Si aiutano a vicenda a caricare gli zaini sulle spalle.  
Insieme, perlustrano l’anello di arbusti che corona la radura e battono la terra con le mani, fianco a fianco, chini, come uomini delle risaie.  
Trovano le armi; trovano la maschera di lui; la ragazza glie la porge ma lui le fa cenno di no.  
Lei si fruga in tasca, estrae un rotolo di lino: è una delle fasce che usa per avvolgersene le braccia.  
Stacca un pezzo, lacerando l’ordito con i denti, e passa il cencio in uno degli occhielli dell’apparato: poi, appende il guscio metallico allo zaino di lui, simile al mostruoso sudario di un qualche gigantesco coleottero.  
Il guscio di ferro oscilla mentre si fanno strada fra la vegetazione e, in quella veglia aurorale, non c’è altro suono che il chiodato claudicare di lui nella molle terra della jungla, e il clangore dell’elmo che urta i suoi fianchi e s’impiglia fra il fogliame, e l’affondare della pertica nel suolo dietro di lui.  
Camminano verso sud-ovest e poi si riallineano, così da avere il levante sulla sinistra, una cerula unghia sul bordo del nulla.  
Le terre lustrali, dove tutto è acqua e sabbia e radi canneti, iniziano a scintillare alle loro spalle: ora posano su terra aperta- di qua le paludi, lontana, ormai, la foresta, il lago quasi davanti a loro, un siliceo titano dalle membra malferme.  
Cercano con gli occhi le costellazioni; calcolano la posizione dell’eclittica, aiutandosi con il bastone di lei, conficcato nel terreno.  
Trovano il punto d’intersezione fra le proiezioni di Kore e Atai, le grandi nebulose stellari che, lentamente, impallidiscono nel candore dell’alba.  
Posano a terra l’equipaggiamento e si dividono un po’ dell’acqua che è rimasta nelle borracce.

Poi, ciascuno siede su una pietra: la ragazza assicura le bende ai polsi e sulle gambe, lega più strettamente le scarpe; il ragazzo ripulisce dal fango i meccanismi dell’elsa, stringe la grande fibbia che raccoglie le pieghe della veste alla vita, controlla che le falde della tunica non impediscano il movimento.

Quando il vento carico di pioggia si abbatte sulla grande pianura, il sole di Ag’guuna ha appena intrapreso la sua gravosa scalata verso lo zenith.  
Sotto il suo ventre violaceo c’è madida terra e banchi di sabbia e cieche maree, e due piccoli punti neri che saettano entro lampi di sangue, lampi di azzurro.  
Il vecchio stellare continua a salire.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

 

Le ombre strisciano sotto le cose e la terra è coperta di foschia e il cielo si oscura rapidamente: è il temporale del mezzogiorno, che non scioglie la tunica di fuoco dai fianchi dell’equatore.  
I contorni galleggiano nel bianco e nel grigio e nel bruno della melma intorno a loro: si sveglia.  
Siede a terra come un fantoccio di pezza, fango sui vestiti, fango sulla faccia, le spalle bagnate dalla rada soffocante pioggia che lacrima dal cielo.  
Si strofina gli occhi e ora si guarda intorno.  
Solleva la testa: l’acqua cade sulla fronte e scivola lungo le tempie e dentro la bocca.  
Le ossa, i muscoli, tutto fa male.

C’è qualcosa, alla sua sinistra; non ora, più tardi.  
Per qualche minuto, si lascia lavare dalla pioggia, le mani abbandonate nel grembo, la testa che gira, il corpo che implora _ancora_ , ancora riposo.

Fra i solchi della terra ci sono scie di acqua, intervallate da brevi dossi neri, ricoperti di strano muschio.  
Una processione di insetti si affanna a trascinare dei filamenti di palma.  
Officianti dalle splendenti, tonde armature di chitina; prefiche dalle antenne che duellano con la pioggia; a volte, una delle nere minuscole vestali perde la presa e scivola nell’acqua, zampe all’aria, le corna frementi, ancora impegnata in qualche misteriosa salmodia che lui non può sentire.  
Affonda le dita nella pozza e raccoglie la creatura, adagiandola sul polpastrello: la pioggia la porta via, prima che riesca a rimetterla sulle zampe.  
La terra è viva, intorno a lui, intessuta di una corte di invisibili creature che si manifestano e muoiono nell’acqua.  
C’è ancora del lavoro da fare.

Si gira.  
L’elsa è affondata nella mota, come tutto il resto: da qualche parte c’è anche il bastone- sente il bisbiglio delle gocce che cadono sull’impugnatura di metallo e nelle pozzanghere, ferite argentate sulla faccia del mondo.

Si piega in avanti e riesce ad abbrancare la spada.  
La usa per puntellarsi: a fatica, si trascina sulle ginocchia ed ora è davanti al letto della terra, al capezzale della Bambina Lunare.

I vestiti di lei non sono messi meglio dei suoi: tutto è così sporco che sorride, ma non sa perché.  
Si passa le mani sulle cosce e con quelle afferra la faccia di lei, e la rivolge verso il cielo.  
Oh, non è un buon cielo: forse sarà più azzurro, fra qualche ora.  
Pulisce gli zigomi; pulisce le sue mani sulle cosce, di nuovo, e poi torna ancora a scrostare il fango dalla fronte di lei, e così via, finché la sabbia si infila sotto le sue unghie e la sua veste è diventata completamente marrone.

Sospira, sconfortato. Davvero, non è servito a molto.  
Con le dita, scava nella terra, sotto i cenci di lino incrostato, sotto la schiena rigida e fredda, sembra segatura: solleva la bambola regale, il collo di lei che si inchina appena indietro, come per concedergli graziosamente di disporre del suo corpo inanimato.  
Le ginocchia affondano nella terra e ogni movimento è accompagnato dal viscido suono del fango- è già tanto se ce la faccio ad alzarmi- e prova a sollevarsi con la bambola al collo, ma, prevedibilmente, non c’è niente da fare.  
Aspettami qui.  
Una gamba, l’altra- mi gira la testa.  
Dopo poco, la vista si riaggiusta e tutto sembra tornare al suo posto: c’è una pozza bianca, a terra, e dentro c’è lei, piegata in due, come l’ha lasciata.  
O la alzo, o la tiro, non c’è molta altra scelta.  
Alza la testa, si porta una mano alla fronte e cerca di calcolare la distanza: un chilometro, due, e, da qualche parte, nella foschia, c’è il dannato lago.  
Di tirarla non se ne parla: non se ne sarebbe parlato comunque, ma alzarsi è stato faticoso e, per un attimo, ha avuto paura, potrei non farcela, potrei…  
Ora, piano, piano.  
Inspira e si china: la bambina si schiude, un livido loto del fango, e adesso deve pensare a come prenderla, a come risparmiare le sue energie.  
Il corpo oppone la stolida resistenza delle cose senz’anima: forse così, così va bene.  
Coraggio, vieni.  
Se la carica in spalla, per un attimo una preda preistorica al collo del cacciatore: cemento armato e forse marmo, e fradici stracci bruciacchiati.

L’equipaggiamento, certo: se l’è scordato.  
Decide che non gli importa davvero: quaranta giorni, sogghigna, mentre suda freddo.  
Sputa un po’ di bava rossastra e raccoglie il bastone di lei per sostenersi. Non arriverò nemmeno a dieci. E, se anche fosse, non ci voglio arrivare.  
Ho del lavoro da fare.

La terra non gli è amica: le sue grosse scarpe graffiate di cenere affondano e sollevano dense zolle, e la falda nera della veste è bagnata e pesante, e tutto si aggiunge alla pena del corpo di lei che gli ciondola contro il collo e lungo la schiena.  
Se solo non piovesse.  
La soma lo obbliga a tenere la testa reclinata e una spalla leggermente più bassa, per evitare di seminare il carico lungo la strada.  
A ogni passo, trafigge la melma con il bastone, e non senza soddisfazione.  
Ogni metro è materia nera e concave orbite d’acqua, e sudore , fatica, con l’odore delle cose conficcato nel naso e la pioggia che si mescola alla traspirazione sulla fronte e gli scivola negli occhi, e bruciano, e il dannatissimo lago sembra scomparso, inghiottito nelle viscere del mezzogiorno.

Ci sono canneti, intorno- non che li veda: li sente.  
Bisbigliano- una sommessa folla, da secoli convenuta al lavacro nuziale, ben prima che la storia strappasse Ben Solo alla superficie dell’essere, e con lui Rey, una costola bianca spiccata dal suo vivo fianco.  
Il cielo è diventato plumbeo: una notte siderale, su cui la tempesta si stende tersa, rarefatta, e le gocce si fanno sempre più gravide e rade.  
D’un tratto, si alza il vento, e lui deve camminare contro la corrente che lo investe in brevi rapinose sfuriate, e gli sembra di essere un uomo solo contro il mugghiare di una sterminata cavalleria disseminata per la pianura.  
La sua voce, i suoi lamenti, sono la voce del vento, la fatica del vento.

Affonda, cade, si rialza.  
Affonda, cade, si rialza.  
La Vergine lo trascina a fondo, verso l’acqua e la terra, come se avesse smania di congiungersi al suo elemento.  
Pazienza, pazienza. Non abbiamo finito.

 

Alla fine, il vento si placa, le ultime raffiche incollerite e tremanti come un aquilone impazzito nel cielo, e c’è odore di sale e di ferro- siamo arrivati.  
La sponda è nera come il fronte nuvoloso che rotola verso settentrione: una tenue luce giallastra gonfia le regioni del cielo che la bufera ha già liberato.  
Sopra di loro, la foschia si dirada, le nuvole sono più chiare, e torna una fitta leggera pioggia, dopo la quale, forse, si scioglierà il sereno. Ma non ancora.

Guada il primo tratto di spiaggia, incespica nelle pietre via via sempre più fini: ora è a pochi passi dall’acqua.  
Senza troppe cerimonie, la stende a terra, sulla sabbia: lei produce un suono sordo e si abbandona nell’alvo siliceo, come i bambini, stanchi, nei letti della sera.  
  
Il lago è calmo e allunga brevi creste di spuma sulla battigia.

La cintura si apre con uno scatto metallico: ora è a terra e percuote le pietre e sassi tondi e bianchi e piccole conchiglie violacee balzano via sotto il peso del ferro.  
La spedisce indietro con un calcio, con un altro si libera degli scarponi e le dita affondano nella rena appuntita e ci sono residui di gusci spezzati e pietrisco che gli bucano la carne.  
Il sale si asciuga al vento sulla pelle e la fa tirare.

 

Si china sulla Bambina Perenne.  
Perdona. Non intendo offenderti.  
I suoi occhi sono aperti e fissi su di lui: le reclina il capo nella sabbia perché non veda, perché io non veda.  
Disfa le bende, sudice; il vento è tiepido e fresco sulla sua fronte, mentre le avvolge e le depone fra le pietre.  
La veste di lei è fermata in vita da una specie di cintura di cuoio, ritorta, consumata e annodata con tre lisi nodi per sciogliere i quali si spezza le unghie.  
Il salso brucia, infiltrandosi sotto il letto ungueale. Si succhia la punta delle dita, sputa e continua, soffiando.  
Solleva la cotta e la tira via a fatica da sotto la schiena di lei: la sabbia ricade in una cascata tintinnante, sulla carne di lei, su di lui, tutto intorno.  
La piega in un fagotto, con tutto il resto.  
Ci sono tre bande di fasce strette attorno allo sterno: presto, sono in cima alla pila dei panni, e così le braghe e le corregge tese attorno ai polpacci e le scarpe incrostate di fango.  
Si toglie la cotta: per un attimo, il corpo di lei è un’isola di carne dorata fra il nero della terra e il nero della tela.

  
Dopo averla coperta, si rimbocca le braghe fino al ginocchio e raccoglie i panni di lei e due pietre poco più piccole delle sue mani.  
Poi, zampettando, una specie di ridicolo martin pescatore, si inginocchia nell’acqua, a pochi passi dalla riva, e con le pietre strofina gli stracci e li ammolla nelle onde.  
Le pietre cozzano nella risacca e la sua testa rimbomba dei flutti, e dello sciacquio della tela bagnata, e dei tonfi delle sue mani fra le onde.  
Guarda: il fango si scrosta e affiora nell’acqua in volute terrose e, quando finalmente sembrano quasi pulite, le strisce di lino fluttuano nell’acqua come pesci o coralli biancastri, o altre stravaganti creature marine.

  
Quando finisce di lavare qualcosa, non lo rimette a terra ma se lo appende addosso: alla fine, le fasce gli pendono avvolte al collo, e la tela della cotta di lei gli sgocciola sulle spalle.  
Torna verso di lei e più indietro dalla riva, trova due pietre più grosse e le prende.  
Poi, di nuovo, vicino alla battigia: una, due, e i vestiti sopra.  
Ora.  
Si siede accanto a lei, dalla parte in cui i suoi ciechi occhi verdi non lo possono vedere.  
I vestiti vengono via in uno scrosciare di terra.  
  
  
_**“**_ **Al mondo rimetto le sue vesti: mai più le indosserò.  
Solo la Forza, solo la Forza sarà il mio mantello.  
Come sono nato così sono morto: ****o** **ggi muoio, oggi rinasco:  
Sono nudo e senza nome nel grembo della Forza.”**

  
Ora sono nudi, lui nella fine diafana pioggia equatoriale, lei sotto il resto dei suoi abiti neri.  
Vieni.  
Ti porto a bagnarti.

La manovra dei corpi è lenta e delicata: nella sabbia resta la concava impronta di lei e, passando la mano sulla schiena, lui sente che il pietrisco ci si è incollato, e passa il palmo sulla pelle fredda.  
La frizione delle carni è intervallata dal senso del sale e dei granuli silicei che scorrono fra di loro.  
Perdona, non ci vorrà molto.  
Lei si abbandona: i piedi affondano in un’esile scia che congiunge la riva all’occhio del lago.

  
Entrano nella pozza lustrale: la superficie scintilla e sussurra e si scuote, sotto le piccole gocce del cielo.  
L’acqua è fresca e pizzica la pelle delle caviglie: poi, sono gli stinchi a rabbrividire, e le rotule, e infine il lago gli arriva ai fianchi e lambisce la pelle sotto il ventre.  
Metà del corpo di lei sta già levandosi in una sorta di liquido volo verso il pelo dell’acqua, e lo respinge indietro e lo sbilancia.  
La carne della Fanciulla è un bianco impasto di grano nel grigiore del lago: la sostiene sotto le ascelle e la stringe contro il petto: raccoglie acqua nel palmo destro.  
Lava il viso; lava le spalle; acqua ricade dove lui non osa toccare, e il fango e il sudore e la polvere scorrono via, ed emergono l’antico biancore, l’antica bellezza.  
Armeggia con i tre nodi che le tengono legati i capelli.  
Perdona, perdona, e tira, e cerca di non strappare le ciocche ma, con una sola mano, è impossibile, e i capelli sono fili di seta color della terra che si avviluppano ruvidi fra le sue dita e si annodano intorno a lui come alghe del lago.  
La reclina nell’acqua, lava i capelli- ora risalgono a galla, simili a filamentosi fiori colore del miele.

 

“ _ **Al mondo rimetto la polvere, io mi manterrò puro:**_  
_**Solo la Forza, solo la Forza sarà**_ _ **il mio lavacro.**_ **  
Come sono nato così sono morto: oggi muoio, oggi rinasco:  
Sono ****nudo e mi immergo nel flusso della Forza”**

 

Con lei al collo, si china, dentro lo specchio salso e, insieme, sono sotto il vetro delle acque.  
Trattiene il respiro e la osserva fluttuare- una pallida regina di un regno verdeggiante, incoronata dalle bolle di ossigeno che sbocciano verso la superficie, come tondi diamanti subacquei.  
Le ombre si ritirano verso il cuore del lago.  
Il fruscio della pioggia impallidisce e, ora, c’è solo lo sciabordio dei loro corpi, e il pulsare dell’acqua contro i suoi timpani e del sangue dentro la sua testa.  
Lei è diventata più pesante.  
Abbiamo quasi finito.  
Emerge di colpo, avido di aria, e la trascina via con sé sulla riva, e la depone dolcemente e la riveste, fascia dopo fascia, strato dopo strato, ma i capelli li lascia sciolti, e tutto stilla acqua e entrambi risplendono di piccole stille di sale.  
Oh, Kira.

Per lungo tempo, resta seduto accanto a lei, la pelle che tira sotto il vento, i vestiti ancora abbandonati qua e là per la spiaggia.  
Guarda la distesa dell’Ashla Tar’ooka- è azzurrina, adesso- e le brevi coste color ruggine intorno alla baia, e pensa che, da qualche parte, c’è il Crismon Moth.  
Il pensiero lo rende esausto, e allora cerca di smettere di pensare e di concentrarsi solo sul respiro.  
“ _ **Al mondo rimetto la**_ _ **carne**_ _ **, io**_ _ **sono oltre il mio corpo.**_  
_**Solo la Forza, solo la Forza**_ _ **è la mia sostanza.**_ **  
Come sono nato così sono morto: oggi muoio, oggi rinasco:  
****Oltre l’illusione, non c’è che unità.  
Oltre l’essere non c’è che l’essere  
Perché l’essere è uno, e Uno è la Forza** **”**

Quando è pronto, si riveste, lentamente; prende l’elsa; torna sui suoi passi, dove lei aspetta, e si china a chiuderle gli occhi.  
_Perdona: sarà come tu stessa hai chiesto._  
La lama vacilla e gracchia ed è scioccamente viva e rossa e frenetica.  
_Un altro Ren. Un’altra Kira._  
Metterò il ventre nella terra e la testa nell’acqua.  
Dopo aver seminato, resterò a vegliare.  
Resterò, mi hai sentito?

..................

  
_Ho sentito._ _Fa’ presto._

_.................._

 

 

 

 

**_(_ _continua)_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So che è un po' triste, ma le cose stanno in maniera un po' più complessa di come sembra. Quindi, prima di scoraggiarvi, sappiate che c'è sempre speranza. E che c'è ancora un capitolo, ergo, tutto può succedere.


	9. Danse macabre, seconda parte; L'orchestra si congeda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un po’ di precisazioni:  
> il capitolo si compone di due parti, ciascuna divisa in due parti.  
> La prima riprende e termina Danse Macabre.  
> La seconda è la vera conclusione di questa specie di parto che è stato Ragazza-Sole.  
> Sarei più che felice se qualcuno volesse continuare dove io mi interrompo: non credo che io lo farò, almeno fino al prossimo film.  
> Ringrazio tutte le persone che hanno letto e coloro che hanno commentato: è stato davvero bello, in modo inatteso, e per questo ancora più gradito.  
> La colonna sonora da me usata è stata, nell’ordine:  
> Titoli di testa, Michele Braga, colonna sonora di Lo chiamavano Jeeg Robot;  
> The making of cyborg, Ghost in the Shell OST;  
> Frozen, Madonna;  
> My babe shot me down, Nancy Sinatra;  
> The Great Gig in the Sky, Pink Floyd, versione da Pulse;  
> The Great Gig in the Sky, versione sinfonica della London Pilarmonic Orchestra;  
> Preludio da Milano calibro 9, Osanna, un capolavoro irripetuto di Prog Rock italiano (per la parte di Rey e Ren)  
> New Wold, Bjork
> 
> Aggiungo all'ultimo Into Darkness di Thomas Bergersen, segnalatami da littledreamer86, molto bella, ma che purtroppo ho scoperto troppo tardi: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SxThZpslbhE
> 
> Ho preparato una colonna sonora su Spotify e Youtube, eccovi i link: https://open.spotify.com/user/11152665881/playlist/5RFPxcTvV6ShCB5y1ub0lQ e https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLPSo8eMCkvks92xsCBOgWgYSgYLdHSejt  
> La seconda è più completa.  
> Entrambe le playlist "fluiscono" con i capitoli.  
> Sperando di avervi fatto sognare, e provare emozioni, e scoprire bella musica, mi congedo ;)

**DANSE MACABRE: SECONDA PARTE**

 

_**Finalizer, tre settimane dopo la distruzione della Base Starkiller.** _

 

 

_Maggiore,_

_in attesa di un elenco più esaustivo, Le invio la nota dell’Appuntato Cambusiere, così come tenuta in corso d’opera._  
_Mi scuso per l’approssimazione delle quantità ma il trattamento ha assorbito gran parte della sezione di infermeria, che non è stata molto esaustiva sulle quantità di bacta, come potrà vedere._  
_Oltre alle poche note dall’infermeria, che spero di integrare con dei calcoli più precisi da qui a due giorni, ho inserito anche le informazioni relative al consumo di risorse deperibili, nonché la stima dall’armeria (troverà i costi nel secondo allegato)._  
_A tal proposito, La prego di tenere conto che mancano ancora le forniture di cuoio armato da Dantilion, e varie altre voci relative alla ricostruzione dell’apparato, sulle quali, per ordine del Supremo Leader, l’armeria ha mantenuto il più ostinato riserbo._  
_In generale, sono rimasto sfavorevolmente colpito dalla grande reticenza di tutti i sotto-ufficiali e membri dell’equipaggio para-militare, ogni qualvolta si trattava di Lord Ren._  
_Ho dovuto quasi costringere l’Ufficiale Medico Ruqua Lath San a consegnarmi l’elenco delle dosi di sedativo necessarie._  
_La prego di far presente la situazione al Generale: la cooperazione fra le gerarchie dell’Ordine e la Compagnia di Ren deve essere seriamente compromessa, se non è neppure possibile stilare un inventario men che approssimativo dei consumi del loro comandante._

 _**Prima settimana** _  
_\- ventiquattro dosi di sedativo._  
_\- un numero imprecisato di applicazioni di bacta._  
_\- dieci cateteri._  
_\- venticinque litri di soluzione fisiologica con sospensione multi-proteica_  
_\- laser per sutura al fianco sinistro, venticinque metri di benda antibatterica._  
_\- applicazione di 11 per dieci pollici di strato epiteliale artificiale, spalla destra._

_**Seconda settimana:** _

_\- trenta litri di acqua_  
_\- oltre sei libbre di porzioni, sei libbre di carne._  
_\- sedativo, quattro dosi- ancora applicazioni di bacta_  
_\- laser per sutura di secondo grado-_  
_\- Punti di sutura manuale_  
_ Armeria:_  
_\- circa dieci libbre di metallo galvanizzato per la ricostruzione dell’elmo_  
_\- venticinque metri di benda antibatterica_  
_\- sei metri di tela armata_  
_\- due metri di saia_

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

  
E’ notte- o, per essere precisi, è il coprifuoco, quell’intervallo di sei ore che, per convenzione, chiamano notte, sebbene, nello spazio, non si possa fare alcuna distinzione fra tramonto e alba.  
L’abitudine giova ai soldati: ognuno proviene da mondi diversi e molti hanno dovuto faticare e adattarsi a un nuovo concetto di “giorno”;  
tuttavia, abituarsi a una diversa durata della giornata è meglio che dover rinunciare, all’improvviso, alla naturale alternanza sonno-veglia.  
“Sindrome circadiana”, la chiamano: può giocare brutti scherzi.

  
Il motore ronza senza sosta e anima i pavimenti di resina di una sorda vibrazione. Ci si abitua, con il tempo, come ci si abitua al fremere delle pareti e ai clangori metallici e ai passi ferrati lungo i vasti corridoi.  
Presto, non si sentono più i rumori di sottofondo: presto, ci si illude, c’è silenzio.

La stanza è buia: non ha finestre.  
Una delle pareti è ingombra con un ampio schermo- spento, emette la flebile luminescenza dei micro-cristalli, ancora carichi di elettricità statica.  
C’è un letto- non molto più che una branda: tutto il mobilio è scarno, severo, ai limiti dell’inospitale.  
C’è un’ombra, dentro la branda: le coperte- tela grezza e un rettangolo di lana spessa, non trattata- sono scivolate di lato.  
L’ombra si agita.  
Mugola.  
Inizia a tremare.

 _Svegliati._  
Svegliati e apri gli occhi.  
E’ solo una visione.  
Svegliati.  
Svegliati e apri gli occhi, Ben.

 

L’ombra si contrae, scivola dal letto, atterra al suolo: nella sua caduta, trascina a terra una confusione di oggetti indistinguibili nell’oscurità.  
C’è rumore di vetri rotti e di qualcosa che rotola in varie direzioni.  
Si aggrappa alla branda e rischia di rovesciarsela addosso.  
Sgrana gli occhi nella metà di notte che può vedere.  
Il mondo alla sua destra è una massa cieca.  
Cerca a tentoni il pavimento, fra i frammenti di vetro spezzato.  
Cerca la parete e si trascina verso la porta: si sostiene allo stipite e appoggia la tempia alla materia invisibile dei muri.  
Trova la leva dell’interruttore: per un attimo, un alogena inonda di luce azzurrina il letto e lo sfacelo sparso sul pavimento alle sue spalle.  
Abbassa la potenza, finché la luce è solo grumo lattescente nella penombra della camera.  
Rimane prostrato contro lo stipite, immobile.  
_La pace è una menzogna la pace è una menzogna la pace è una menzogna._

 

 

\---------------------------- ---- o ---- --------------------------------

 

  
E’ tardi.  
Sono passate ore.  
Non ricorda con precisione.  
Si è alzata, a un certo punto, ed era _finito_.  
Tutto era tremendamente acceso e caldo- il sole troppo vivo, il vapore che si alzava dalla terra la soffocava.  
Doveva aver piovuto, a lungo, perché erano entrambi fradici e ricoperti di melma.  
_Cercalo cercalo, deve essere qui intorno, deve esserci un modo di riattaccarlo, oh, dio, deve esserci un modo._  
Con la Forza, con la Forza, posso farcela, riparare, riparare.  
Coraggio, Rey, è come riparare una macchina.  
Non ci è riuscita, naturalmente.  
La Forza è lontana da lei, adesso- la traccia lasciata da un rivo disseccato in un’oasi morente.  
_Sola_ , si è scoperta sola e inerme, nella grande, immobile distesa di terra e foschia e silenzio.  
Dal gomito alla mano, il suo braccio sinistro non esiste più.  
E’ rimasta per un po’ a fissare il vuoto, il resto del braccio in grembo.  
Il laser, recidendolo, ha cauterizzato la carne: sembra che sia nato così, un pezzo di pelle e di ossa creato al di fuori di qualsiasi corpo.  
_Un anticipo della morte_.  
C’erano lacrime, sul suo viso, ma le ha asciugate sul braccio, come se non fossero sue: aliene, un altro pezzo di qualcosa che non esiste più.  
_C’è ancora del lavoro da fare: piangere non serve a niente_.

Lui la sta guardando: le sue iridi sono spente.  
Ben Solo ha perso.  
Ora giace nel fango, avanzo di un’altra e più devastante mutilazione.  
Il suo grande petto nero è immobile contro la pallida linea del cielo.  
L’elsa è ancora nella mano.  
In mezzo al ventre, efferata infiorescenza della guerra, sboccia il suo bastone.  
Il sangue si è rappreso attorno alla ferita e lei allunga l’unica mano che le è rimasta e scaccia le mosche.  
_E adesso? Che cosa faremo?_  
Dovrà decidere da sola.  
La Forza è muta.  
Il Lupo è muto.  
_Non parlerai mai più._  
Si trascina verso di lui.  
Lo guarda: ora non è più né odioso né terribile.  
Afferra il bastone e cerca di estrarlo: una sola mano non è sufficiente.  
Tira ancora e il corpo si muove grottescamente sotto di lei e si solleva, debolmente, seguendo la trazione dell’asta e ricadendo con un sordo sgusciante rumore nella mollezza della terra.  
Alla fine, si arrende: punta un ginocchio sullo sterno di lui e con il peso del proprio corpo lo tiene fermo, finché la pertica non sguscia via dalla carne e un piccolo rivo di sangue sgorga dalla ferita.

 

Tutto il resto è tremendamente difficile: il sole picchia sulla sua testa ma non è l’asciutta radianza del deserto: c’è troppa acqua, in questo mondo, e la canicola si alterna a brevi temporali e la luce è schermata da un impenetrabile velo color del latte.  
Infila il braccio nella cinghia dello zaino.  
Assicura la pertica alla cintura del ragazzo, dove ha già riagganciato la . spada.  
Anche il braccio- l’altra parte, quella che è rimasta: non sa cosa vuole farne, ma non se la sente di lasciarla lì.  
In qualche modo, riesce a tirarlo su dal fango e a trascinare quasi tutto il suo corpo sul mantello: è pesante e per muoverlo deve aiutarsi con le gambe e con il mento.  
Poi, afferra un lembo di stoffa e inizia a tirare.  
Sarà una lunga, lunga giornata.

Arriva alle soglie della foresta in un bagno di sudore.  
Se potesse, ogni singola fibra del suo corpo urlerebbe.  
C’è ancora acqua nello zaino: ne beve la maggior parte, il resto la scola senza troppe cerimonie sulla faccia di lui e, con l’orlo del vestito, scrosta il sangue. _Sprecare dell’acqua: follia_.  
Sembra un fiore rosso e nero: non ricorda come lo sa, ma le viene in mente una parola, _anemone_ , ed è così che lo chiamerà, il resto è doloroso e ne ha già abbastanza di tutto, di tutti, e inoltre non c’è tempo da perdere: manca poco al tramonto.

 

Alla fine, ha raccolto legna a sufficienza.  
Un pezzo dopo l’altro, la sistema: la maggior parte sono rametti, guadagnati a fatica frugando sotto il ventre della foresta, aggrappata come una capra sul limitare dei torrentelli interni, fra nugoli di insetti.  
Ha punture dappertutto, molte già gonfie, e bruciano, ma è troppo occupata per grattarsi e stringe i denti.  
Alcuni ceppi più grossi è riuscita a tagliarli con la spada di lui, quasi tutti da tronchi già morti, per evitare di abbattere alberi ancora vivi, c _’è già abbastanza morte intorno a me_.

Quando la pila è pronta, ed è un intreccio di arti di linfa vivente attorno a un cuore di gialla sterpaglia, la più asciutta che è riuscita a trovare, si colpisce la fronte.  
_Stupida._  
Deve smontare la cima: risistemare i ceppi più robusti in una sorta di scaletta.  
Li prova, ci sale sopra: qualcuno si rompe, tradendola con il suo cuore fradicio.  
Scaglie di legno implodono sulla tela delle scarpe e fra i lembi di pelle scoperta.  
Alla fine, trascina lo zaino ai piedi della costruzione.  
_Questo regge per forza._

Il Ragazzo-Anemone sta studiando il cielo.  
Ora, il sole ha iniziato a inarcarsi verso occidente, e le nuvole si diradano: sulla sua testa di seta nera c’è una volta iperurania, satura di stracci rossi e di improvvisi sfondamenti; oltre, si intravede un’impronta: sono le lune di Ag’guuna.

  
_Ti piace? E’ un fiore terrestre. C’è una leggenda: dicono che è nato dal sangue di un uomo ucciso da una bestia. Lo chiamano anche Fiore del Vento._

Si siede a terra, _non so proprio con che forza mi rialzo_.  
Solleva il braccio di lui- il sinistro. Respira.  
Si incunea nella nicchia della sua ascella e lo tira su, e poi l’altro braccio, entrambi intorno al suo collo. Tira bruscamente le maniche e annoda i due lembi neri sotto la gola, e ora _uno, due, tre_ …  
I muscoli delle gambe sono stanchi e sembrano rotori che girano a vuoto. Una, due volte tenta di alzarsi e ricade indietro, il peso morto troppo grande per lei.  
La terza rimane sdraiata addosso a lui a guardare insieme il cielo.  
_Com’è bello..._

Quando si risveglia, il sole è sceso ancora, ma non è buio: l’atmosfera trattiene a lungo la luce.  
Confusa, tenta di alzarsi e le braccia di lui la strozzano quasi.  
_Stupida_.  
Scuote la testa, scaccia via l’obnubilamento del sonno.  
_Ora ce la faccio. Ce la faccio._

E’ troppo alto. E’ come essere piccoli, e indossare gli abiti di un adulto: lui è uno strascico melmoso che avanza dietro di lei.  
Monta sullo zaino, malferma, gli stinchi di lui strusciano a terra e la seguono lungo i malcerti appigli offerti dal legno.  
Sente la corteccia sotto le suole sottili; alcuni rami si assestano, rotolando verso l’esterno, e lei deve quasi correre per non rovinare con loro.  
Alla fine, sono entrambi sul rogo ancora dormiente: per un attimo, immagina come sarebbe essere circondati di fiamme.  
Snoda le maniche e lo depone sulla pira.  
_E’ giusto._  
_Nessuno è rimasto senza la sua vendetta, e lui non rimarrà senza sepoltura_.  
Prima di balzare a terra, guarda la distesa morta attorno a loro.  
Il vento tira verso le paludi.

Accendere il fuoco non è per niente facile: tiene la pietra focaia più grande ferma fra le cosce e ci batte sopra con l’altra ma, prevedibilmente, non è possibile essere molto veloci, e la pietra schizza via dalle sue gambe più di una volta.  
Alla fine, le getta via e batte il pugno sul terreno e un suono esce dalle sue labbra, una specie di rauco ululato. _Merda. Merda merda merda_.  
Stende una mano e prova. Non ha molta fiducia.  
_Forza._  
_La Forza._  
_Io potrei mostrarti le vie della Forza._  
_Non abbiamo finito._  
_Così sola._  
_Mia ospite._  
_La ragazza di cui si parla tanto._  
_Kira._

  
\- Oh!- urla, ed è strano sentirsi: sembra la voce di un altro. _Un’altra Rey_.  
Quella Rey prova dolore: quella Rey sta morendo.  
La pira divampa con un fischio.  
La faccia di lui scivola nel baldacchino di fuoco e , per un attimo, la sua testa si avvolge di oro, come una splendida cometa da inseguire e inseguire ancora, verso la terra dove, a novembre, muoiono le Leonidi.  
Aria, fiamma, vento, sangue: la sua veste sacrale è abbagliante e Rey rimane a osservarlo, gli occhi che pungono, la metà oscura di lei che si arrotola fra i bagliori come un drago di agata, e la spia, attraverso le volute. Sembra quasi che sia sazia.  
Insieme con lui arde l’elsa, ormai quasi liquefatta, e il braccio di lei.

All’alba, raccoglie le ceneri: non ha dove metterle e si lega i capi della tunica alla vita, come una specie di grembiale.  
Sporca di cenere. Bianca di cenere. Portatrice di cenere.  
Dea della morte, dea del mutamento.

  
Mentre cammina, chiude gli occhi e inizia a tuffare le dita in quello che, un tempo, era il Lupo.  
_Un passo dopo l’altro_.  
Un passo dopo l’altro, a occhi chiusi- unica seminatrice, nel roseo deserto dell’aurora.

 

\----- o -----

 

 _( Corre, insegue le ceneri: i piedi affondano nel fango, poi la terra si fa più salda ma inizia la vegetazione, le foglie in faccia, schiaffi verdi e taglienti, e le particole argentate si snodano contro il cielo, sempre più in alto, come minuscole farfalle._  
_L’aria le riempie la bocca e le sembra di librarsi in volo come una fantastica bandiera._  
_Costeggia il lago, non è mai stata a sud, corre corre corre, forse non c’è più cenere nel vento ma lei crede di sentire che è lì che deve andare, e all’improvviso c’è una grande molle collina ricoperta di alta e erba gialla._  
_Scivola, incespica, forse rotola giù per il clivo e ha il vento in faccia: ci sono campi profusi di oro e papaveri._  
_Ci si tuffa come nel mare, e grida, e salta e, in fondo all’orizzonte, c’è un edificio annerito, che fuma, e una snella minuta figura bianca e nera che la guarda, oh, Ben, aspettami, aspettami, aspettami, aspettami, aspettami, aspettami, aspettami…)_

 

  
**____________________________________________________________**

 

 

 

**L’ORCHESTRA SI CONGEDA**

 

 

_**I- Ach’To. Tre settimane dopo la distruzione della Base Starkiller** _

La capanna è immersa nel buio; c’è un quadrato tremante, alla sua destra- la piccola finestra dalla quale traspira il cielo stellato delle notti di Ach’To.  
Le costellazioni sono lunghe vie carovaniere di piccoli fremiti bianchi, e il loro bagliore è tanto malfermo che sembra di abitare sotto il concavo ventre del mare.  
L’aria è fredda e salata e c’è quiete, una lucida quiete, e i suoni di piccoli insetti- grilli, cicale: creature nuove, che non esistevano su Jakku.  
Sbatte gli occhi.  
Disciplina il respiro.

 

\- Hai fatto un altro sogno?-  
La voce è roca e viene da un angolo della piccola stanza.  
Non risponde. Sospira.  
Avverte un fruscio; poi, un cigolare sommesso- il suono di un piccolo scranno di legno. E’ lì che trascorre la gran parte della notte: non sembra dormire mai.  
Piedi nudi percuotono il pavimento di terra battuta.  
Per un istante, una sagoma campisce la rivelazione lunare che si stende oltre la soglia. Luke Skywalker solleva la tenda di canapa che serve da porta.  
I suoi capelli sono sottili, e bianchi, come l’avena.  
Esce.  
Lei rimane accoccolata sul giaciglio di fieno.  
_Solo un altro po_ ’.  
Si tocca il braccio sinistro.  
Lo muove nell’oscurità: per pochi momenti, la pelle riverbera il mondo di fuori, e lei intravede il profilo delle dita, la sporgenza dell’osso nella linea del polso.  
Afferra una manciata di paglia; traccia delle strane linee sul terreno.  
Gioca con un sassolino e piega la guancia contro il tepore dell’avambraccio.  
_Così reale_.

C’è uno spiazzo tondo, davanti alla casupola, inerpicato fra i bastioni che la roccia ha eretto durante il suo millenario esilio dal mare.  
La terra è secca, rigata dal vento; tutto intorno, ci sono dense macchie di vegetazione.  
L’arenaria esplode fra pietra e pietra- si china nell’aria, con un incessante mormorio.  
Altrove, mirto, e pulsatilla, e altre piante di cui sta imparando i nomi, avidamente.  
_Anemoni non ce ne sono, qui. Più a valle, vicino al mare: intere chiazze di coronaria, rossa come il mattino. La vedrò, all’alba._  
Il cielo è un grande dio violaceo, abitatore della montagna: tutta la terra sembra inarcarsi a servirlo, rada, austera, risplendente- moglie e madre e guerriera: una guglia di ostinata materia nella purezza dei venti.  
Luke è seduto davanti alla capanna, le gambe incrociate, i piedi bianchi di polvere che spuntano da sotto le gonfie vesti di eremita.

\- Lo hai visto?-

Annuisce.

\- Cosa accadeva?-

Rey lo guarda.  
_Non glie lo dire. Vattene da qui e trova il pianeta della visione._  
Anche lui lo sta cercando.  
  
Luke la scruta, in silenzio.

 

\- Ci sono… cose, Rey, che tu devi sapere. Prima di partire.

 

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

 

_**II- Poche ore dopo, a bordo del Finalizer** _

 

 

“ _ **A tutte le unità, allarme rosso. Protocollo 619, individuare snodo di lancio. Mezzo non autorizzato in fase di decollo, ripeto, mezzo non autorizzato in fase di decollo.  
Codice del mezzo: S112- 3121- 119; modello non serializzato: Crimson Moth. A tutte le unità, allarme rosso. Protocollo 619: individuare snodo di lancio...”**_

\- Maggiore,ma cosa fa, dorme? Si sta sganciando! Chiuda quel dannato portellone!

\- Non risponde ai comandi, signore, non risponde ai comandi!-

\- Non dica assurdità, soldato: non c’è un singolo pezzo di questa nave che non risponderebbe ai…

“ _ **A tutte le unità, allarme rosso. Snodo individuato. Snodo individuato.  
Hangar 511, ponti 4-5. Attenzione, allarme depressurizzazione all’Hangar 511. Ripeto, allarme depressurizzazione: non avvicinarsi all’Hangar 511, portellone esterno in avaria**_ ”

\- Ma che diavolo…

\- Lo sta tenendo aperto! Lo sta tenendo aperto! Deve essere _lui._

“ ** _A tutte le unità, portellone esterno in avaria, Hangar 512_.  
** **_Hangar 513, avaria, portellone esterno._**  
**_Rimesse dalla 14 alla 23, rischio depressurizzazione in 5...4...3...2...1_**  
**_Rilevato inceppamento dei circuiti delle celle di sicurezza da F125 a R401._**  
**_Tecnici pressurizzazione in sala controllo settore 41, ripeto, tecnici pressurizzazione in sala controllo settore 41._**  
**_Protocollo 25: operazioni di drenaggio atmosferico. Massima priorità._**  
**_Protocollo 25: massima priorità._**  
**_A tutte le unità….”_**

 _-_ Lasciate perdere quella nave

 _-_ Ma, signore…

 _-_ Fate come ho detto. Abbiamo problemi più pressanti.  
Ci penseranno quei suoi Cavalieri.

 

**FINE**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cos’è successo?  
> Il viaggio su Ag’guuna è stata una visione condivisa sia da Ren che da Rey.  
> Al risveglio, Rey è tentata dalla possibilità di andare in cerca (di vendetta? Chissà!) mentre Ren è già abbastanza provato dalla guarigione.  
> Alla fine, qualcuno lascia il Finalizer utilizzando il Crimson Moth, la nave con cui Ren approdava su Ag’guuna nella visione.  
> Un qualcuno abbastanza potente da causare la depressurizzazione di vari settori della nave, e di tenere aperto il portellone mentre fugge. Presumibilmente, per mezzo della Forza.  
> Come vedete, nessuno è morto (ancora) e la storia è ancora tutta da scrivere o, meglio, ne inizia una del tutto nuova. Ripeto, chiunque abbia voglia di riprendere da questo punto è più che benvenuto ^^


End file.
